


Stuck With You

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots and lots of feels, M/M, You're Welcome, aka: The fic where Peter is asleep or unconscious half of the time, also feels, but with a happy ending no worries, especially Ronan feels, lots of made up headcanons for Kree, smut chapters are like 3 times longer than normal chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 53,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went terribly wrong and now Peter and Ronan are more or less bound together by a SO not funny joke of fate. And not only that, no: This of course needs to take place on a tiny ship all alone in space, with no sane person in sight. Peter is very, very angry at fate right now. He won't be at the end of the story anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <a href="http://scorpling.tumblr.com/post/122428195601">Fanmix for this fic</a><br/><a href="http://innermeadow.tumblr.com/post/120393986299/little-sketches-for-staubengel-about-her-sooo">Fanarts for this fic</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Stuck With You (한국어 번역)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305898) by [koreans_please_do_peter_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreans_please_do_peter_quill/pseuds/koreans_please_do_peter_quill), [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel)



> Just finished a fic! Time for a new one! :D  
> This time it's these two assholes, cause they don't get enough love.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful, awesome, great and lovely beta Bonnie who helps me with mah Engleesh misteiks :P  
> And you can all blame Lea who forced me to write a fanfiction about them.
> 
> Also my chapters will be extremely short again, I'm sorry. I'm normally not much of a fanfic writer. I hope you will enjoy it anyway! :)

Ronan grabbed the Stone just as fast as Peter did. Well, not quite as fast, he was a tiny bit slower. Just that tiny bit slower that lead to Peter grabbing the Stone first and then Ronan’s hand wrapping around his.

Peter didn’t even notice at first. The pain that was shooting through his whole body was trying to demand every bit of his attention. But then the pain lessened – it was still very, very agonizing – and he managed to focus enough to notice there was someone touching him. Turning his head he also managed to notice that this someone actually was big, blue, bad, and had an awful make-up job. Shit. This was not how Peter had imagined this to go.

He tried to say something, but he couldn’t. It felt as if the power of the Stone, that was also causing that very, very fucking huge pain, was pressing his teeth together. He just couldn’t open his mouth.

Ronan could, as it seemed, as he was grimacing at him in quite a frightening way and then growled: “Let go of the Stone.”

>How,< Peter thought. >You’re literally holding my hand, man.< But he couldn’t say that. Which was probably better anyway. So he just shook his head.

Ronan’s expression became even more threatening. “Let go! Of the STONE!” he shouted.

Peter gritted his teeth. The pain was too much, too much to bear. He knew Ronan holding his hand lessened the pain, but still, it was too much for his body. He had almost forgotten Ronan had spoken, until he felt the Kree obviously trying to rip off his fingers or something. Or his entire hand, who knew.

Peter cursed internally and tried to pull his hand away. But it was impossible, the grip of Ronan’s hands was too strong. He was still pulling at Peter’s fingers, trying to free the Stone from them, but Peter’s fingers didn’t move. They were clenched around the Stone, as if his muscles were locked by its power. Not even Ronan was able to break that blockade.

He growled in frustration and shouted at Peter again. Peter didn’t understand what he was saying. The pain had grown even stronger and was covering his ears now, his nose, he wasn’t able to breathe anymore. It became hard to focus. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Through the dark sphere surrounding them he could see a figure slowly moving towards them. He wasn’t sure, but it looked like Gamora. It was obviously hard for her to fight against the sphere, but she would be there soon, she would save Peter, she would –

Something pulled at him hard and Peter stumbled. His vision wasn’t following the movement of his body and his mind was protesting against this fault in its system: he became nauseous. As if now insulted because his body was forced to move faster than it could react in its current state, his vision became blurry. He was about to pass out.

With his last strength he tried to fight against the force dragging him along, he tried to shout over to Gamora, but he failed. He simply couldn’t move on his own anymore. He felt an arm wrapping around his waist and pressing him against a body. Then he lost consciousness.


	2. Disturbing News

As he woke up, the whole world was spinning. He felt so sick that he almost threw up, but he was able to fight it back by closing his eyes and taking deep, controlled breaths. He waited for one or two minutes until his body had calmed down. Then he carefully opened his eyes once more.

He was flying. In space. Well, not in space itself of course, but in a ship. Okay, yeah, the ship was flying in space, Peter was just sitting in it. Man, stop being so pettifogging.

He had no idea what ship he was on though (it was not the Milano, that he was sure of), or who was flying it. Turning his head to get answers, he was met with another wave of nausea. Fuck. He should have just stayed in his unknowing state for a bit more.

Apparently he had said that out loud – at least the “Fuck”-part – as the man flying the ship reacted to it.

“I see you are awake,” he said. He sat in a seat right beside Peter, staring out of the big window in front of them while his hands were lying on the control pad. They were blue.

“Am I?” Peter croaked. “I hoped I was dreaming.”

“You are not,” Ronan replied. Simple as that. Great, so he also was a cynical bastard.

Another wave of sickness and pain washed over him and Peter had to close his eyes once more. He really didn’t want to throw up in front of Ronan.

“Why am I on this ship with you?” he asked, leaning his head back against the seat. He felt tired. He wanted to sleep.

“Because I brought you here,” the Kree answered.

For fuck’s sake! This was worse than talking to Drax!

“You don’t say,” Peter grumbled. “Why?”

“Because you didn’t let go of the Stone and I didn’t have time to rip off your hand anymore.”

So that really was what he had been up to. Nice. Really nice fellah.

“Right,” he mumbled. “Gamora was there.”

“Yes, your friends tried to reach us. We had to leave.”

“I didn’t, really. Would have liked to stay.” He opened his eyes again. “Where exactly are we? What kind of ship is this?”

“It’s a Kree-ship. Made for fleeing. It is impossible to trace as it leaves no trail. Your friends won’t find us here.”

“Great,” Peter groaned. Hopefully Ronan was just bluffing. Maybe they were following them already and there was no need to trace them after all. Please. Please let it be that way, he didn’t want to be lost in space with this fanatic.

He raised his hand to rub it over his face. Then, finally, the really important question struck him.

“Where is the Stone?”

Ronan snorted. Okay? That sure answered a whole lot of nothing.

“Okay, different question then. I obviously don’t have it anymore. So, why didn’t you kill me?”

This time Ronan frowned. He didn’t seem to like this question. Oh, come on now! Seriously?!

“What!” Peter snapped. “Is it so hard to answer me? Why haven’t you killed me yet and where is the Stone?”

Ronan’s frown deepened. Suddenly he bared his teeth and faster than Peter could react, he aimed a fist at Peter’s head. Peter ducked instinctively and turned his face away. But the hit didn’t even land. A wall of black and violet... fog?... exploded around his head and blocked Ronan’s fist. Peter stared at him in pure confusion.

“What the hell was that?!” He looked around but the fog was gone again. It had vanished immediately after it had protected him from Ronan’s strike. Like a shield that only appeared when you needed it.

“That is the reason why I haven’t killed you yet,” Ronan growled. He wasn’t too happy about that, as it seemed. Good. Suited him right.

“So you simply _cannot_ kill me,” Peter said with awe. “You can’t. It’s impossible.” He could tell from the pissed look on the other’s face that he was right. Well, fuck yeah! That was some good news!

“So,” he asked, a lot more happy and confident now, “why haven’t I killed you yet?”

Ronan didn’t answer right away. “Why don’t you try,” he taunted then.

Peter blinked. Was he serious now?

“Go ahead,” Ronan encouraged him. “Try it, I will not move.”

“… Is that some kind of trick?” Peter asked. He couldn’t be serious. Something had to be off. But Ronan didn’t answer, he just stared outside at the void of space.

>Okay then,< Peter thought. >If you want to die…<

He didn’t have a weapon anymore, but he was quite sure Ronan didn’t mean it anyway. There probably was no way of killing him so easily. So he simply got up and punched him right in the face. Or at least he tried.

A black and violet wall exploded around Ronan’s head as Peter’s fist aimed for it and Peter was thrown back. It was as if he had hit a force field or something. It didn’t hurt, it was just pure energy hitting him back, throwing him down on his seat so hard that he almost hit his head.

“Holy shit,” he gasped, staring at Ronan and then at his fist. “So it works for you too?”

“Obviously,” Ronan grunted. He didn’t seem to be too happy about it, though Peter didn’t really know why. To him it appeared like a great thing to be protected by some badass force field.

“Is that because of the Stone?” he wanted to know. “Because we touched it?”

“If you want to put it that way.”

Okay, fuck you too. God!

“Well, Edward Nigma, is it so hard to not answer in riddles for once?” Peter sighed unnerved. “Come on, we’re in this together. You brought me here, you could at least tell me what situation I’m in.”

Ronan looked pissed again, but then again he kinda always did. Ronan the Pissed would have been a much better name for him.

“We absorbed it,” he finally said. Peter was too lost in his own joke to get it right away.

“What?” he asked. “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that. I absorbed it? The Stone?”

“ _We_ absorbed it,” Ronan corrected. “That is why I haven’t just thrown you out of the ship to let you suffocate. You possess one half of the Stone. And I need all of its power to destroy Thanos and Xandar.”

Peter blinked again.

“…What? Wait, _what?!_ I have an Infinity Stone inside of me? How? What? How?! It’s a stone! It’s a freaking stone, man, you can’t just absorb a _stone_!”

Ronan snorted once more.

“Clearly you haven’t heard of the Aether,” he scoffed.

“Well, clearly I haven’t...” Peter mumbled. A stone. He had absorbed a fucking stone!

“The Aether is an Infinity Stone as well,” Ronan explained while Peter stared at his hand. There was no way a stone would fit through there! “Most of the time it is a sphere though. More like a liquid than a stone. It has the ability to flow into people’s bodies and provide them with its power. If the person is able to wield it, that is. It can also just choose someone as its vessel, like a parasite. Every Infinity Stone has this ability. Some can change into a sphere easily and actually prefer that state over their other form. Others, such as the Tesseract, almost never change their physical form. Basically every Infinity Stone just is the embodiment of a certain power, their form does not matter, and they change it when they deem it necessary.”

“… Necessary? You mean the Stone decided it was actually a cool idea to move into our bodies. Like: ‘Hey, look at that, that looks great, I think I’ll live in that for a while!’ Like: ‘Hey, I’m a stone, normally I don’t even think, but you look like a really nice apartment! Hopefully you have a TV and a balcony and maybe even -’”

“Shut your mouth, Quill!” Ronan snapped. His voice sounded so dark and deep that Peter became silent immediately. Dang. That voice was really intimidating, even though he knew Ronan couldn’t kill him.

“I don’t know why the Stone decided to use us as vessels,” he said, quieter now. “I don’t know why it split its power between the two of us. But as I told you, I need its whole power for my plans. So I need to remove it from your body, and until I know how, I will keep you as my prisoner.”

“Great,” Peter moaned. “So I’m stuck with you.”


	3. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one, sorry. Next one will be longer again!

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’!” Gamora screamed. Drax looked at her almost sheepishly, as if it was his fault that Peter had vanished.

“I don’t know,” he said. “He is nowhere to be found.”

Gamora sighed in distress. This was the last thing she could use right now. She looked over to where Rocket was hunched over the remains of Groot, holding one of the branches and crying. He wouldn’t be glad to hear Peter was gone too.

“Do you think he is dead?” Drax asked. Gamora looked down. She really didn’t want to answer this question.

“I don’t know,” she replied after a moment. “I think there are three different possibilities of what could have happened. No, four actually.” She turned towards Drax again who was looking at her questioningly. “First: They are both dead and the Stone got destroyed with them. Second: Ronan is still alive and took the Stone with him. Those two are not what we are hoping for.” She sighed again. “Third: Peter is still alive and fled with the Stone. Though I don’t know why he would do that. Maybe Ronan was chasing him or he wanted to lead him away from us. I don’t know. Which leads us to number four: They are both alive and the Stone is wherever they are.”

Drax frowned but nodded in agreement. “I am very sure at least one of them is still alive,” he said. “I saw a small ship leaving. I thought it was a survivor from the Dark Aster, it looked like a Kree-ship. But now that Quill, Ronan, and the Stone are all gone, I am afraid it was a different way.”

“Why would Peter leave with a Kree-ship when he knows we are still here? That doesn’t make sense, unless he wanted to take the Stone away. Which means Ronan must have been on his heels. Are you sure there was only one ship leaving?”

“I only saw one,” Drax said. “But maybe I missed the second one.”

“I don’t think so,” Gamora shook her head. “I still saw them together when I tried to reach them. But they vanished before I could get to them.”

“So?” Drax asked.

“So I think,” Gamora said, “that either Ronan killed Peter and fled –” Damn, it hurt to say that out loud “- or they were both on that ship.”

“Why would they leave together?” Drax asked. “That is very unlikely.”

Gamora swallowed. “I know. But I like to believe it’s this way…”


	4. The Right To Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas to all my lovely readers! :3

“Are we able to touch?” Peter asked. It was a stupid question, he realised that right after he said it out loud, so he quickly added: “You know, not only us, I mean, can we touch people in general? Or does the Stone prevent that too?”

“I don’t know,” Ronan replied. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the window once Peter had woken.

At first Peter had been a bit weirded out by the fact that he was sitting beside his… well, enemy, chatting with him and all. When he had finally come to think of it, that is. The thought had come a bit later than it maybe should have had. Then again Peter had been through so many weird situations lately that this one wasn’t really anything special anymore. He had absorbed an Infinity Stone and was stuck with a Kree fanatic somewhere in space. No biggie. Also the fact that Ronan couldn’t kill or even harm him was kinda taking away some of the stress. So now he was back to chatting with that Kree fanatic again, all cool. There wasn’t much to do beside that anyway, up here in space and all. Also there were a lot of questions buzzing through his mind, so why not just ask them?

“So you didn’t try to strangle me or something. Because that’s not as violent as hitting, so maybe the Stone won’t react to that.”

“No, I did not try to strangle you. Although I would very much like to right now.”

“Yeah, thanks. But it was you who took me along, so.... Your fault.”

“My fault?!” Ronan bellowed. “If it hadn’t been for you touching the Stone, it would not have been absorbed!”

“I wouldn’t have touched it if you hadn’t tried to destroy a planet with it!” Peter exclaimed.

“My war with Xandar is none of your business!”

“No, but my life is my business! And Thanos destroying the galaxy with the Infinity Stone would have had a little effect on that!”

“I would have destroyed Thanos! I would have killed him with this very Stone!” Ronan said hotly.

“And then?! What after?! Would you have settled on a nice little planet and never used the Stone again?! What if Thanos had defeated you?! And we’re not even talking about why destroying Xandar with that Stone is wrong!”

“You have no idea what you are dealing with, Quill!” Ronan growled. “You have no idea of my motives and reasons and why I have to destroy Xandar.”

“Have to?” Peter snorted. “I don’t think there is a valid reason why anyone would _have_ to destroy a planet.”

“Is that so,” the Kree said. He sounded calm now and somehow this was even more scary than his shouting. “And you killing my men, that is to be tolerated?”

Peter was confused. “What? I did only defend myself! They attacked me!”

“So your life is more valuable than theirs?”

“Well, yes! If they attack me, I have a right to fight them!”

“So it is about rights. And who gives you the right to defend your life by taking another’s?”

What the hell?! That guy was nuts!

“They did attack me!” Peter repeated.

“And Xandar attacked my people. They killed my father, my grandfather, and my great-grandfather. I will not forgive that.”

“And how many fathers did they kill?” Peter asked. “How many grandfathers and great-grandfathers? If everyone would avenge them, this war would never end.”

“They are weak when they’re not pursuing revenge.”

“No, they are reasonable. This war is over, Ronan. There’s a peace-treaty. It’s time to forget about revenge.”

“I will not! Forget!” Ronan snarled. “I did not sign a peace-treaty! I did not agree to this! I will fight this war to its end! Until Xandar is destroyed and my people have been avenged!”

“Your people don’t want to be avenged! They want peace!”

“The ones who signed the treaty want peace! They are weak and don’t deserve to speak for the Kree! I will do my people justice!”

“Holy shit, man! You’re completely insane!”

Peter half expected Ronan to try and hit him again. But he didn’t. Instead he calmed down again. This creepy, scary kind of calm.

“Do you always follow orders, Quill?” he asked. “Do you always let others speak for you, especially when you know they are not right?”

“No,” Peter answered. “But I don’t destroy whole planets on my own behalf. I don’t kill children and innocent people. No matter what, there’s no way to justify that.”

“Isn’t there? If you could go back in time and meet me as a child, would you not kill me to prevent all this from happening?”

Peter stared at him. This guy was completely mental. He was certain that his doings were right and there wasn’t anything that could convince him otherwise. He couldn’t be reasoned with. He was 100% insane.

“I need a walk,” Peter said and got up. He already knew there was nowhere to go to, but anywhere was better than sitting beside this fanatic.


	5. Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a nice Christmas :)  
> This one is quite a short chapter, I know, so I'll upload another one right away.  
> A happy new year to all of you! <3

The good thing was they didn’t find a corpse. Still, the Stone could have just destroyed Peter completely so there wouldn’t have been anything left to be found. So either the Stone was destroyed together with him – which everyone agreed on was impossible – or Ronan had it. And if Ronan was in possession of the Stone, he would have destroyed Xandar. He wouldn’t have fled. So there was only one option left: Peter had the Stone and Ronan pursued him. It was the only logical explanation.

Gamora clung to it with all her might. She was standing in front of one of the large windows of the Xandarian government building and looked out at the sky. Drax took his place by her side.

“Still no sign of him,” he said.

Gamora shook her head. Drax knew how she felt. They all felt that way. Rocket had left after they had told him, holding one of Groot’s branches tight. They hadn’t seen him since. Gamora could understand. Rocket acted tough, but Groot had been everything to him. Losing him and Peter at the same time was simply too much. He probably didn’t want Gamora and Drax to see him suffer.

Drax put his hand on her arm.

“He will come back,” he assured her. “Quill is strong. Do not fear for our friend.”

Gamora smiled sadly. She knew Drax worried for Peter just as she did, but she appreciated his effort to comfort her.

“I know”, she said and placed her hand on Drax's. “Let’s hope he will hurry with that.”


	6. Not A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go :)

Peter woke up a few hours later. He was a bit confused because he hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep. But apparently his body had been too exhausted and needed the rest. He sat up.

He had left the cockpit earlier to explore the ship, only to find out that the ship was _tiny_. Besides the cockpit there only was a small bathroom and a bigger room with a bed and some storage devices for clothing and other belongings. Great. So he had to sleep in the same room as Ronan.

He had sat on the bed and had thought about… something. He couldn’t remember what it had been, sleep must have erased it.

He still felt tired and exhausted, but at least his head didn’t ache anymore and he could think a bit clearer now. And the first thought he had now was: >I have to get out of here. Somehow. Out of here and back to Xandar. Before Ronan gets my half of the Stone.<

He got up and walked back into the cockpit. Ronan was still sitting in his seat, staring out of the window. He probably hadn’t moved an inch since Peter had left.

“Where are we going to?” Peter asked and sat down. Interesting that the ship had two seats, but only one bed. Obviously it was meant for one or two people who then took turns in piloting and sleeping. Or two beds would just take up too much space. Who knew how Kree worked.

“I will not tell you,” Ronan said, not taking his eyes off the window. “I will not risk you telling your friends where they can find us.”

“And how am I supposed to tell them? You never seem to sleep anyway, so I can’t contact anyone.”

“You couldn’t even when I am asleep. There is no communication system on this ship.”

Shit! Was he joking now?

“What do you mean there are no communication systems on this ship? How are you supposed to contact people on your flight when you don’t have communication systems?”

“You are not. I told you this ship is impossible to track. If you want to contact someone, you need to land somewhere.”

“That is complete bullshit,” Peter whined. “You’re fleeing in this! You need to call for help in this or something! You are not supposed to land just anywhere to call someone! What if you’re in the middle of nowhere?!”

“This ship has a large fuel tank,” Ronan said. That was all.

Wow! Awesome, great, wonderful! Peter was so close to jumping out of this ship of his own free will.

“Okay,” he sighed. “So we’re going somewhere to call someone?”

“No. We will go somewhere to find out more about Infinity Stones and how to get them out of our bodies.”

“Nice. And who would know stuff like that?”

“I already said I will not tell you where we are going to.”

Dang. This guy was a bit too smart for Peter’s liking.

“How long will it take?” Peter tried it again. “I mean, should I take over the ship or –“

“You will not touch the steering devices,” Ronan growled.

“Whoa, okay, okay. Calm down, I was only asking. I thought you might be tired.”

“I am not stupid, Quill.” Well. Debatable. “Even if I sleep, I will tie you to me or lock you somewhere to make sure you won’t do anything to disturb my plans.”

“Tie me to you?! Are you serious?!”

Ronan didn’t reply. Fuck, he was more nuts than Peter had thought!

“Alright,” he grumbled. “If you don’t use the bed anyway, I’ll go back to sleep. I’m sure you’ll wake me up when we’re at the ominous someone that you want to visit.”

Ronan didn’t reply to this either.


	7. Getting Comfy

Peter really tried to fall asleep again, but he couldn’t. He was tired, his body yearned for some rest, but his mind was a buzzing mess of questions, thoughts and problems.

Yes, Ronan couldn’t harm him, that was nice. He also couldn’t do any great damage now without his ship, weapon and the Stone. Even nicer. But Peter had no idea where he was or where Ronan was taking him. And he didn’t doubt the Kree would do _anything_ to keep Peter with him, even tying him to himself.

So what if he really found a way to remove the Stone from their bodies? Peter would be dead and Xandar was in great danger again. Shit. And he couldn’t even call the others. Double shit. Maybe they didn’t even know he was still alive. Triple shit. Peter’s head hurt.

After a while he got up to drink something from the sink in the bathroom. He felt the need to wander around, but the ship was too small. He could run in circles in the little sleeping/storing/whatever-chamber, but that probably wouldn’t help. It would only make him dizzy. So the only thing he could do was sitting or lying around somewhere. He didn’t even have his music with him. Man, this ship _sucked_. He couldn’t even ask Ronan to nicely knock him out so he wouldn’t have to suffer trough this journey. Stupid Stone. Really, it was all this Stone’s fault.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror above the bathroom’s sink. He looked normal. Okay, he looked terrible, let’s be real. His hair was ruffled, there were cuts and bruises on his face and his whole body was covered in dust and dirt. But apart from that he looked just as always. No violet eyes or anything weird to be seen.

He remembered the poor lady that had worked for the Collector and had chosen to end her life by directly touching the Stone. Why was she dead? And why was he still alive? Was it really only because Ronan had held the Stone along with him? But hadn’t the Collector said that the guys who had tried to split the Stone’s power between them had died nevertheless? How long could he and Ronan have held the Stone until they would have died as well? And the far more important question: Why did the Stone choose to use their bodies as its vessel? Both of their bodies? It could have chosen only one.

Peter was confused and his headache became even worse. He felt like throwing up again, but he somehow managed to hold it in. A sudden thought occured to him: Was there even food on this ship? He really hoped so. He was not very fond of starving. He decided to just have a look, but first he needed to wash himself really badly.

There wasn’t even a shower on this ship – seriously?! – but at least the floor under the sink had a little drain so it was possible to wash yourself without having to mop it afterwards. Did Kree even shower? Gamora had once said something about Ronan bathing in blood. Maybe that was their way of hygiene.

Peter let water flow into the sink and undressed himself. There were some pieces of cloth lying folded on a little shelf and he took a small one to wash himself. Of course the water was cold. Fuck this. This ship hated him personally, he could feel it. Cursing silently he got rid of the worst of dirt and took a larger piece of cloth off the shelf to dry himself.

How was Ronan gonna do the whole “Not-leaving-the-cockpit-for-once” - thing anyway? Didn’t he have to go to the toilet or something? Hopefully he wouldn’t lock Peter in the bathroom together with him. There were things Peter didn’t need to see in his life.

Even after washing himself, one problem remained: His clothes were dirty as well. And he didn’t have any others. … Fuck it. He filled the sink again and used the water to try and clean his things. It worked, more or less. At least it didn’t get worse. There wasn’t much room to let them dry, so he just hung them over the sink and the closed toilet seat. Good thing Kree had a lid on them. Then he left the bathroom again, wearing nothing more than his shorts. Ronan had said he wouldn’t leave the cockpit, so Peter could run around almost naked without concern. Not that he had any concerns anyway. Ronan was a guy too, so nothing on Peter he hadn’t seen himself yet. Probably.

He quickly checked the storage devices to actually find some food and was met with success – hooray! – though it was only dried stuff that would last for ages without rotting. He was a bit hungry but didn’t feel like eating and he was still afraid of throwing up, so he closed the box again without eating anything.

As he sat on the bed again - Dang, this thing was really hard and uncomfortable. It was nothing but a 10cm mattress lying directly on the floor. How did Kree sleep on those? - he couldn’t help but wonder how Ronan looked without his armour. He hadn’t seen him in anything other than this stupid… hoodie-helmet-thingie. Not to mention this ridiculous war-paint he had on. How did he look underneath all that? Probably a whole lot less scary. He should ask Gamora when he got back. If he ever got back…


	8. Arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise again for my clumsy writing stile. English is not my native language, so I have trouble expressing myself in the correct way. That's why I want to thank lovely Bonnie (fancykraken) again who is my beta and does an excellent job in helping me out <3  
> Also thanks to all the readers and all the ones who give kudos and leave reviews. You are great!

He must have fallen asleep again. For quite a long time. Footsteps woke him and as he looked up, Ronan was standing in the room.

“We arrived,” he said. “Get up and dress yourself.”

“What, already?” Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“You left the cockpit 14 hours ago.”

Holy hell! Then he must have slept for 12 hours or something. Absorbing an Infinity Stone sure was exhausting.

“Where are we?” he wanted to know as he got up. Hopefully his clothes had dried already.

“On Knowhere,” Ronan answered. He had walked over to a chest and opened it.

“Knowhere? What do we want on Knowhere?” Peter asked in confusion. He couldn’t imagine what the Kree hoped to get here.

“You will see,” Ronan said. He pulled something out of the chest and tossed it over to Peter. “Put these on.”

Peter unfolded the clothes. A simple black shirt and grey trousers. Nice…

“I prefer my own,” he said. “But thanks, they are lovely. Bet they suit you just great.”

Ronan pouted. He actually _pouted!_ This almost two meter big, blue maniac who had tried to destroy a whole planet pouted! Peter almost laughed out loud. He was sure though that Ronan would in fact somehow find a way to kill him then, so he quickly bit his lip and hurried over to the bathroom.

Unfortunately his clothes hadn’t completely dried yet. The shirt was okay, but the trousers and the jacket were of thicker fabric and still a bit wet. Dang. Then he could wear Ronan’s clothes just as well. He put them on and returned to the other room.

Ronan had taken off his hoodie-helmet-thingie and was wearing a real hood instead now. It was part of a black cloak that was covering his whole body down to the boots. Only his hands could still be seen. His face was almost hidden in the shadows. His purple eyes were glowing in the dark. Creepy as fuck. Best Halloween costume ever.

“I assume you don’t want to be recognised out there,” Peter said as he put on his boots.

“Yes,” Ronan agreed. “It is better not to be seen.”

“What if I shout out it’s you as soon as we’re amongst people?”

Ronan’s eyes glistened minaciously.

“Then I will shout out it is _you_ I am with. Your bounty hasn’t been called off yet.”

Oh God. Peter could only imagine what Yondu would do when he found out Peter carried one half of the Infinity Stone inside of him. Better not to find out. Also he was curious, he wanted to know what exactly Ronan had come here for.

“Good move,” he said. “Won’t shout anything then.”

“Also you will not talk or try to run,” Ronan warned.

“And what do you want to do against it? Hold my hand?”

Ronan looked him up and down. Shit! He was really considering it!

“Excellent idea,” he said. “I am very grateful you thought of this.”

“Man, I was only kidding! I wasn’t serious about this!”

But it was too late. Ronan already came towards him, reaching out for his arm. Peter tried to back away, but there was nowhere to back off to. If Ronan wanted to, he would get him sooner or later. And probably sooner than later. So Peter allowed the Kree’s hand to wrap around his wrist and then drag him to the exit of the ship.

Peter changed his mind. He wasn’t curious anymore and he would _totally_ try to get away.


	9. How To Escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter might be a bit boring, I will upload it today already, so that on monday you'll get a nicer one ;)

It was a risk for Ronan to take Peter with him and Peter knew it. But it was also a risk to leave him on the ship. There was no lock on the bathroom door and Ronan had no chains or shackles to actually tie the mortal to something. (Peter hoped Ronan wouldn’t sleep on top of him then to keep him from getting into the cockpit, now that he couldn’t tie them together…)

Taking Peter with him was the smaller of the problems. Because seriously, what could Peter do? Cry out for help? Who on Knowhere would care? Run? How? Ronan was holding his wrist, tight like a vice. And Peter couldn’t attack him. Not that it would have been effective anyway, that man was solid as a rock. Peter was glad the Kree wasn’t dragging him along like a wet sack, his second hand pressed on Peter’s mouth. No, it was better not to try crying out for help. Wasn’t worth the risk. And even _if_ someone would come and help, they couldn’t hurt Ronan either. Peter had no choice, he had to follow the blue man through the streets.

He was still thinking of a way to escape anyway. There _had_ to be one. This probably was his only chance and he really needed to get away from Ronan. He couldn’t let him get the Infinity Stone back.

Okay, so, the facts were this: Peter didn’t have anything with him. He didn’t have any money to pay for a ride or a ship should he actually get away. Or for food. Or really anything. Sure, he was a thief, but he worked best on not-guarded objects. Meaning if he fucked up and someone caught him, his escape would be over right away. And transferring money on Knowhere didn’t work. People only accepted cash here. And stopping somewhere to get some would be a high risk. He also didn’t have any weapons left. There had been a reason he had had to dance and sing in front of Ronan instead of blasting something in his face. He didn’t have anything but the clothes he was wearing, and they weren’t even his. They were the ones from the guy that was currently holding his wrist.

Damn. This all sounded like some bad movie. His only chance was to wait until Ronan was distracted enough for Peter to somehow get out of his grip. Because he couldn’t think of anything he could do to make Ronan let go of his wrist (though he would really like to try if a good kick in the balls would work).

Peter looked around while following the Kree. No one really seemed to care about a hooded, tall figure holding hands with another not hooded figure, leading him through the streets. So yeah, if Peter cried out for help, probably no one would care either.

He sighed soundlessly and focussed on the way again. He knew that way. He remembered it. Gamora, the others, and him had been walking this exact route when they had been here, too. Ronan was taking him to the Collector.


	10. How To Escape!

The building looked horrible. Tivan hadn’t had any time yet to repair the damage the Infinity Stone had done. Bits and pieces were lying around everywhere; glass, wood, stone, metal, bones... Peter stopped looking around at the bones-part. Instead he looked over to see what Ronan was up to.

The Kree seemed to search for the Collector, but he was nowhere to be seen. So Ronan shouted out for him.

“Taneleer Tivan!” His dark voice echoed off the walls. “You have customers!”

Customers. Sure. A simple “You have guests” would probably not lure the Collector out of his hiding spot. Also it was just not dramatic enough.

At first nothing happened. Then a shadow was moving across the room, Peter heard some rustling and finally the Collector appeared in the ruins of his domicile. He looked just as terrible as his collection.

“Who are you,” he snarled. “How do you dare come here after – Oh, it’s _you!"_

Peter raised his hand to wave with his fingers.

“Hi there,” he said. “Sorry for this. In my defence, I didn’t know what –“

“He is not of your concern,” Ronan interrupted. “Not directly, that is.”

“Is he not?” Tivan growled, slowly moving towards them. A bandage was wrapped around his head. “Then tell me what you want here. Who are you? What do you think it is I should focus my concern on?”

Ronan simply swept the hood off his head. Peter stared at him in fascination. He hadn’t seen Ronan without his stupid headpiece yet – he remembered wondering what it would be like – and wow, that guy was _bald!_ Now that he thought of it, Peter couldn’t imagine him with any hair, and anyway, every Kree was bald. But still. The black paint was sticking to his brow and forehead, smearing around his eyes and down his cheeks to his lips. It still looked scary – Peter had been wrong in his assumptions here – but without the armour on, something about Ronan was missing. Like there always was when persons with such great self-portrayal took off their masque. Now Peter was left wondering what Ronan looked like under that paint.

Tivan didn’t though, he seemed less fascinated and more afraid. He stepped back and stared at the Kree, clearly not at all happy about his so called “customer”.

“Ronan the Accuser,” he gasped. “What do you want from me? I do not have the Orb!”

The last part somehow sounded angry. Peter didn’t feel guilty at all.

“No, you do not,” Ronan agreed. “We do. Inside our BODIES!”

He yelled the last word because it was the moment he hit Peter in the face. Or at least tried to. Peter ducked in shock, but the Kree was far too fast for him. Good thing the Stone reacted and let the violet force field explode around Peter’s head. Probably exactly what the Kree had aimed for to show Tivan what he meant.

Ronan’s fist was thrown back, together with his whole body and Peter took the opportunity to pull at his arm. The grip of the warrior had loosened, his wrist pulled free and he turned around and ran. Ran, ran, ran, as fast as he could. He jumped over cracks, stones and other stuff standing or lying in the way and just _ran_. He needed to get away as far as he could, as quickly as he could. Maybe he could get to Ronan’s ship and flee.

He heard Tivan yell something, but he didn’t understand what it was and to be honest, he also didn’t care. He just kept on running. He had no idea whether Ronan was following him or not and he had no time to look back. He simply ran. Out of Tivan’s Collection, along the street, towards the docks.

>Just run. Run, run, run, Peter. This is your only chance.<

He shoved people out of the way, jumped over a fence, accidentally kicked over some boxes, but he didn’t stop running. His vision got hazy and he took deeper breaths and blinked a few times. Don’t stop yet, don’t stop. Keep moving. But his vision turned blurry suddenly and he stumbled. That wasn’t because of the lack of air or anything, it was something else. Was his body still too weak for that much action?

>Come on, body!< he thought. >Don’t leave me hanging now!<

He tried to keep on running, but as he turned around a corner, his vision simply went black and his knees gave way. He immediately tried to get up again, but he couldn’t. He just blacked out. Damn it. There went his only chance to get away from Ronan alive.


	11. Just A Quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my mum's birthday today, but this present is for you ;)

Peter slowly opened his eyes and quickly wished he hadn’t. His head hurt like hell and all he could manage was to shut his eyes as another sharp bolt of pain lanced through his skull. He groaned in agony. Fuck. This was worse than the worst hangover he had ever had, and that had been one hell of a hangover.

“I told you, you shouldn’t run,” he heard Tivan say in an amused tone.

Shit. So he was back at the Collector again. His escape attempt had been in vain.

He carefully opened his eyes again to see what exactly was going on. He lay on his back in the midst of the rubble he had jumped over not long ago of Tivan’s destroyed collection. Tivan stood right beside him, smiling down at Peter with wicked enjoyment.

“Hi,” Peter croaked. “Long time no see.”

Tivan’s expression became annoyed. “Did you really think you could get away like this?” he asked. “Knowhere is mine. I founded the Tivan group and therefore this whole community. One word from me and everyone I search for gets tracked down. Especially when he drops unconscious.”

“Yeah, I didn’t plan that, you know.”

Peter propped himself up on his elbows to have a better look. Ronan was sitting on a piece of… something, glaring over at him with a dark expression. A cold chill ran down Peter’s spine.

“You seemed to know it was no good idea to run,” Peter addressed Tivan. “Why? Do you know why I became unconscious?”

Now the Collector smirked again. “Of course I do,” he answered in a weird sing-song voice. “And if you would have thought for one moment, you would not have tried to run. It is quite obvious.”

Peter groaned once more because the light hurt his eyes and Tivan’s cynicism hurt his brain. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the side of his hand.

“Well, seems I’m not as smart as you. Could you just enlighten me, I’m not in a condition to think right now.”

Tivan snickered. God, how Peter hated snickering!

“I can imagine”, he sing-songed again and Peter was beginning to hate that, too. Then he turned and walked over to a still intact looking table. “You have one half of the Infinity Stone inside of you”, he said and reached for a bottle.

“Yes, I already know that part. Could you maybe come to the unconscious-part now?”

“But of course.” Tivan sounded amused again. He poured some of the liquid from the bottle into a glass and held it up to his nose to sniff the bouquet. Then he turned back towards Peter.

“Let me rephrase it then.” He walked back to him, the glass still in his hand. “You _only_ have one half of the Infinity Stone inside of you. The other half is carried by Ronan. He remained here while you, as you might also already know, ran away. Now get your brain to work.”

He crouched down and held the glass under Peter’s nose. The liquid was light pink and smelled sweet and strong. Peter didn’t really feel like drinking it.

“What do you think happens,” Tivan continued with a smile, “when you separate an Infinity Stone?”

“Oh.” Now he got it. “So the Stone doesn’t like to be ripped in two. I was moving too far away from its other half.”

“That is right,” Tivan chirped. “Now come on and drink this, it helps against the pain.”

Peter was sure Tivan had something against pain. He took the glass and emptied it in one go. _Better not think about what you drink_. That rhyme had helped him through a lot while still being on Yondu’s ship. The liquid burned his throat and cut off his air supply. Holy shit! This stuff was sure as fuck illegal. He coughed and shook his head violently, but at least it helped. He immediately felt numb all over.

“So to put it short,” he said with a hoarse voice ( _so_ illegal!), “I can’t get away from Ronan until this Stone is out of my body.”

Tivan nodded. “But that is exactly what you are here for, am I right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Peter carefully stood up as Tivan got back to his feet as well and looked over to Ronan once more. The Kree seemed to be pissed at Peter’s attempt to run away. But seriously, what had he been expecting?

“Do you have any idea how to do that?” Peter asked the Collector.

“No,” Tivan replied. “Not exactly.”

Aaaw, come on! Peter didn’t want to spend the rest of his life within closest reach of Ronan the Accuser!

“Great,” he muttered. “Do you at least know someone who would know?”

“It’s not as easy as that,” Tivan explained. “Not many are able to control an Infinity Stone. Only someone with the power to control the Orb could remove it from your bodies. And I fear I know of no one who possesses this power.”

“So we’re stuck with the Stone inside of us? Forever?”

“Not necessarily. Maybe there is a way to make the Stone leave your bodies of its own will.”

“Right. I forgot this thing is a moody little bitch…”

Tivan raised one brow as if he disapproved of Peter’s phrasing. “Well,” he said, “I assume it did not attempt to be separated. It probably moved into both of you because you both touched. For the Orb you were one vessel at that moment, not two.”

“So the Orb can’t count,” Peter mumbled. He hated that Stone more and more.

Tivan seemed to be amused again though, the corner of his mouth moved up in a smirk.

“Let me continue,” he said. “Maybe when you put the Stone back together it will leave you again.”

“And how? Should I kindly ask it to come out of me so I can reunite it with its other half?”

“Have you tried to touch?”

Peter blinked. That was too easy. He hadn’t thought of that.

“We did,” Ronan growled from where he was sitting. “I came here holding his wrist, as you might remember.”

“No, we didn’t.”

Peter regretted saying that just as it left his mouth, but Tivan and Ronan were both looking at him now, so he had to continue. Note to self: Think before talking.

“We didn’t actually touch,” he shrugged. “My sleeve was between your hand and my arm. Or your sleeve, as it’s actually your shirt.”

Yes, Peter, great. Tell Tivan you’re sharing clothes with Ronan now. God!

Ronan frowned and the Collector nodded.

“Then I suggest you touch for real this time. Maybe it will help.”

“And maybe it won’t…”

Peter really didn’t feel like touching the grumpy blue guy over there. Like really. And Ronan didn’t seem to be too happy either. But he slowly got up and came towards Peter. Alright. Just a quickie. The thief raised his hand and held it up as if he wanted to high-five the Kree. Ronan’s frown deepened, but he raised his hand as well and reached out for Peter’s. Then he placed his palm against the one of the mortal.

And then something happened.


	12. One Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I received so many nice comments on the last chapter (aka "CLIFFHANGEr, HOW DARE yoU!!11321rjoi3) and I'm such a nice person, I upload the next chapter today already :D  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic and for being so into it, it means a whole lot to me <3
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________  
> PLEASE NOTE TWO THINGS!
> 
> 1) I made up a lot of headcanons here that have nothing to do with the comic verse or are in any way mentioned in the MCU
> 
> 2) Hala is the capital of the Kree empire, just as Xandar is the capital of the Nova empire (And that I didn't make up)  
> __________________________________________________________________________

It was as if something exploded again, but this time inside of them. Peter’s vision turned completely violet and he wasn’t able to see anymore. But he felt. God, did he _feel!_

The Stone apparently really thought his and Ronan’s bodies were one, because it connected them immediately. Within one second it was as if Peter had lived Ronan’s life. Every single second of it. He knew everything about Ronan now, every little thing, every situation he ever had been in.

He knew the name of Ronan’s mother. What his first memory was. What his first word had been. He knew how Ronan had been trained to become a warrior as soon as he had been able to walk and talk by his father. He knew how he had learned to catch a burning ball, to catch a knife by its blade, to kill without a second thought, with no regret. He knew how Ronan had been taught to feel nothing like fear, sadness or remorse so that only hatred and anger remained. He knew how he had been raised with traditions and rituals that he now thought to be the rules of the cosmos he lived in, like every fanatic did. He knew how he praised the Kree-god Jonar, the yellow moon, how he loved his people with an indoctrinated passion, so that he would defend their laws and orders against every odd, even when there was a peace-treaty. He knew how the Kree Empire actually worked a lot like the old Roman Empire, how you had to do everything you could for your people so that you would receive glory and respect forever. He knew how everyone therefore tried to be the strongest, the best, the most dominant. He knew how it also was okay to rape other Kree-men to show how you were superior to them. He knew how Ronan’s father had beaten him as he had come home, bleeding and crying. And he knew how Ronan hadn’t cried because of the pain, but the shame of being weak against what had happened. He knew how his father hadn’t let him back into the house when Ronan had lost a fight in training until he had won ten fights again in return. And how Ronan had trained his mind and body to the point of complete exhaustion under his father’s watch.

And with all of this knowledge he understood. He understood the motives Ronan had and he didn’t hate him anymore. Instead he was sad. Ronan was evil, yes, but he had to be. It had been drilled into him since his birth. He had been trained into thinking the Kree were superior to all and he had to defend his people’s traditions with all his strength, until his death.

And the saddest thing of it all was that Ronan thought this was _okay_. That his father had done right. That he had been a good teacher, that he had done great by treating him like that and making him the warrior he was now. Ronan had suffered, but he had praised his suffering because it had made him strong and that was exactly what Ronan had wanted. Because it was the best way to serve his people like he had to. Because this was how Hala worked.

Ronan was totally fucked up. Peter was too, yes, but Peter _knew_ he was fucked up and also what had fucked him up. He knew it wasn’t normal how Yondu had treated him and what had happened to him from the day he had been kidnapped. But Ronan didn’t. And Peter felt extremely bad for him. He had never been loved, never been hugged or kissed or cuddled. No one had ever told him something nice. Nothing caring or tender had ever happened to him. And he didn’t miss it. He wasn’t evil because he was hurt. He was evil because he had been raised like that. Ever since Ronan could remember he had had to fight, he had had to prove himself, to excel, to be strong and merciless and cruel. That was all he knew and that was all he could be. And that was just so sad.

He wanted to be nice to Ronan right now, he wanted to tell him it was okay to be sad or weak or lonely sometimes and that he didn’t have to fight all the time. He wanted to tell him to let his defence down, to just _live_ for once, to not be a slave of his twisted ideals and his people. He wanted him to laugh. To smile. To love. Yes, he wanted him to love. He wanted him to just let lose, to actually like – wait. If he could feel and see all of this, did that mean that Ronan felt and saw all of him too?

He wanted to ask him, but he didn’t have to. It was the moment Ronan withdrew his hand and the connection broke. And as his vision returned, he could see the answer in Ronan’s eyes.


	13. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you again for all the nice reviews on the last chapters, or rather all reviews in general <3  
> From now on it will get a bit tricky for the two of them, so have fun reading about their new "problem" of being connected ;)

They stared at each other. Ronan’s eyes were wide and he looked enraged, hurt and unsure at the same time. Peter could totally understand. He wouldn’t have wanted himself to see all of this either if he were Ronan.

He thought of his own life and what Ronan must have seen and felt. He knew everything about Peter now, just as Peter knew everything of him. Of Peter’s mum, of Yondu, of his journey up until now. There was no secret left between them.

Fuck. This was awkward as hell. The need to hug Ronan and be nice to him had vanished. It just felt weird now. Everything felt weird.

“Did it work?” Tivan interrupted their thoughts. It was a rethorical question though. Of course he knew it hadn’t worked.

Ronan didn’t look as if he wanted to say anything anytime soon, so Peter did that for him.

“Obviously not,” he said. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ronan’s anymore. He was still working out what he had just experienced.

“Then I don’t know what else to do. I am sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “But I can try to get some information if you would like.”

Peter waited for Ronan to say something, but he didn’t.

“Sure, why not,” the Terran mumbled. “Good luck.”

Ronan suddenly snapped out of his trance and his facial expression turned into pure anger. He put his hood back on, swirled around and rushed over to the exit. Peter didn’t want to black out again, so he hurried after him.

“Sorry,” he yelled back at Tivan. “Thanks for the help. We’ll be back. Maybe. Good luck putting your collection back together. Bye!”

He didn’t wait for Tivan’s answer but followed Ronan outside instead. It was hard to keep up with the Kree’s speed. At least this time he wasn’t holding Peter’s wrist.

They headed back to Ronan’s ship and got on board. The moment the door closed, Peter knew this was the most awkward situation he had ever been in in his entire life. There was nothing to distract them now, no Tivan, no rushing through Knowhere. It was only the two of them, all alone in the silence of the ship. With the knowledge of the other’s whole life.

Peter didn’t know what to say. He silently watched as Ronan almost ripped off his hooded cape and then walked back into the cockpit. After a moment he followed him.

“Where are we going now?” he asked. “Don’t you want to wait for Tivan to get some information?”

“No,” Ronan replied. He sounded really pissed. “At least not here, where everyone can find us. We will come back.” He started the engines and the ship took off.

He was probably right, but still, Peter didn’t want to spend the next couple of days somewhere up in space with this angry maniac again. >Not maniac,< he reminded himself. >Completely fucked up creature.<

He felt his stomach ache as he thought back to what he had felt while touching Ronan. This burning conviction of doing his people justice by slaughtering every enemy of their culture, even children, because he had been raised to believe he was meant to do that. What if Ronan had grown up on Terra or with a different father? What would he be like then?

Peter sat down on the other seat and looked at him. “Did you black out too?” he wanted to know. “When I ran away too far?”

Ronan didn’t answer, but his expression darkened. Peter really didn’t know how to act towards him anymore. How did you behave around someone who practically shared your life and shared his with you? Especially when that someone was kind of your enemy?

“Look,” he said without thinking much about it, “I am sorry for what happened there. Would I have known how this would turn out, I would never have touched you. But it happened and I –“

“Just shut your mouth,” Ronan growled and it sounded so dark that it sent shivers down Peter’s spine. Alright. Not talking about that anymore then.

He swallowed and looked away for a moment, out at the universe surrounding the ship again. Then he looked back at Ronan.

“Don’t you want to sleep? I can take care of the ship for a while.”

“I already told you I won’t let you touch anything in the cockpit,” Ronan answered annoyed.

“And what am I supposed to do?” Peter asked. “You said there are no communication devices, so I can’t contact anyone. And even if I flew the ship back to Knowhere, what would it be good for? I probably can’t even get to a communication centre without dropping unconscious again. And even if I manage to call someone and they should arrive, they could neither kill you nor take me away from you, since we need to be close to each other.”

“They could still capture the both of us and lock us up,” the Kree said.

“True,” Peter had to admit. “But believe me, I don’t want to end up locked away with you for all eternity. I won’t call anyone. I promise.”

Ronan looked over to him and eyed him suspiciously. He must have been awake for around two or three days now without any sleep, he obviously was tired. He considered it for a moment, then he sighed.

“Fine,” he gave in. “But only because I hope that you know I will find a way to kill you if you betray me.”

“Believe me, I do,” Peter muttered.

Ronan got up. “Get us away from Knowhere and then put the ship on hold. We will wait here for a while until I think of another plan.”

Peter nodded. “Okay.”

He watched Ronan leave the cockpit and then got up to change to the other seat. There he took over the consol and brought the ship further away from Knowhere.


	14. Choose An Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on thursday :)

Peter had a long inner discussion with himself. About what to do now and all. He actually had a few options, but to be honest, none of them sounded all too great.

1\. He could really fly back to Knowhere, get out of the ship and ask someone to do him a favour without getting paid, since Peter still had no money. And he was pretty sure no one like that existed on Knowhere. But still, he could go back there and try that. There were different ways how this could turn out:

a) Nothing would happen at all because it was impossible to trace Ronan’s ship and they wouldn’t stay on Knowhere forever.

b) Xandar would find Ronan and Peter. The question was what would happen then. They would of course try to capture Ronan, but Ronan was strong and he was impossible to kill or injure. Depending on whom Xandar would send, they might actually fail. Peter assumed they would send a whole fleet though, so it would be impossible for Ronan to escape them. So sooner or later, he would probably have to give in. Then they would take him with them and since Peter was bound to Ronan, they would take Peter along too. Maybe they would be nice – given that Gamora and Drax would be very angry if not – and give them some nice rooms instead of a cell. Still Peter didn’t look forward to being locked away for the rest of his life. Because let’s be real: Xandar wouldn’t try and help them getting the Stone out of their bodies. Unreachable like that, no one could use it against Xandar after all. So Peter liked his other option better.

2\. Not flying back to Knowhere and not contacting anyone. He wanted to get rid of this stupid Stone. It was cool to be invincible and all, but it was also super annoying to be bound to a Kree fanatic. And probably being chased by Thanos as soon as he finds out where the Orb actually was right now. The only problem with his second option was: Ronan would kill him as soon as the Stone was not keeping them together anymore.

So Peter was in a huge moral dilemma: Should he turn himself and Ronan in to Xandar to be locked away forever and keep the Stone safe within him? Sacrificing his freedom to protect the universe? Or should he risk being freed from it and killed immediately afterwards? Both didn’t really sound great.

So Peter settled with option 3. It was the most dangerous option of them all and it was very, _very_ unlikely to work. But the connection he had had with Ronan had given him this idea and even though he didn’t want to admit it, he actually liked the option. He called it the “Befriend Ronan so he won’t kill you after you don’t possess the Stone anymore”-initiative.

It was of course hard to befriend Ronan. Close to impossible. Peter had seen Ronan’s past and he knew Ronan had never had any friends. No one close to him. Kree-women only gave birth to their children and cared for them if they were girls. Boys, however, were either trained to become a warrior or to follow their father in his job if they couldn’t afford the warrior-thing. There were some strong bonds of honour and blood between male ancestors, but there was no such thing as “family”. Hala was everyone against everyone. Funny enough the highest goal, the biggest accomplishment for any Kree, was to protect Hala. But everyone tried to do that best to get all the glory. You maybe had some allies, but you had no friends. It was hardcore politics, everyone tried to stab each other in the back. Ronan had put up his defences as a child early and had fought his way up to the top, against everybody, against every other Kree-warrior, every enemy, every politician. The anti-Xandarians worshipped him, the pro-Xandarians who had signed the peace-treaty saw him as the biggest obstacle there was. He was strong and he was convinced, but he was also alone. He always had been, and this was exactly where Peter would try and grab him: Friendship. Trust. It had worked with the others, with Drax and Gamora and Groot and Rocket. All lone wolves, on their own path to do some no-good. Same as Peter, actually. And now they were a family. The best family Peter had ever had since his mum had died. Why shouldn’t this work with Ronan as well? All he needed were some good points. Which probably was the hardest part of this whole plan.


	15. Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short again, but since it's Valentine's day on saturday (and I love you all ;)) I will upload another chapter then! :)

“Please,” Gamora begged. “You need to help us find him! He is still alive! We can’t let him fall into Ronan’s hands!”

“Believe me, I want to get Mr. Quill back alive just as much as you do,” the Nova Prime assured. “I do, but I can’t send my men out there. Most of them have died and I need everyone who is left to take care of the damage and keep the defences up. I cannot send them out, especially since we have no clue where he could be. I can understand what you and your friends want, but please, try to understand me and my responsibility towards Xandar, too.”

“I am”, Gamora said with a frown. “I am trying to understand how you can let the man who risked his own life to save your people down, even though he had no reason to whatsoever.”

A shadow appeared on Irani’s face. Gamora couldn’t tell whether it was of grief, anger or sorrow. Or maybe all three of them.

“If Xandar gets attacked again now,“ she said slowly so Gamora would get every word, “– and believe me, Ronan is not our only enemy – we would not be able to defend ourselves. Not if I send my men out there. Then Quill’s sacrifice would be completely in vain. I want to help you, but I can’t send my men. You will have to go alone.”

Gamora gritted her teeth, but she knew she couldn’t convince Irani. She had to take care of her people and that was her first priority.

“I will give you the best ship Xandar has to offer. One of my own. And you can take any weapon, any supplies you need with you. But I cannot let you be accompanied by any Xandarian. I am sorry.”

Gamora nodded. That was the best she could get and she knew it. She could understand Irani’s concern about sending some of her men out, now that there weren’t many left. But still. Without Peter there wouldn’t be _any_ of them left.

“Thank you, Nova Prime,” she managed to bring out as neutral as possible. “We will accept your offer. As soon as we’re ready, we will leave.”


	16. What To Eat (Abort Mission!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the chocolate, Danna :3

A few hours later Peter left the cockpit to eat something. He hadn’t had food for two days or more and by now he was so hungry, he could eat a whole McDonalds.The nausea he had felt before they had landed on Knowhere and that had kept him from eating was gone and now he was starving. He needed food or he would die. Actually. Literally. Sooner or later.

He stepped into the other room and came to a halt as he looked over to the bed. The sight of Ronan stung his heart with compassion once more. The Kree was lying naked on his left side, one arm shoved underneath his head as a pillow, the other lying over his side and belly to protect those vulnerable areas from any strike. His back was almost pressed against the wall so no one could stab him there in his sleep. Peter was sure Ronan slept like this all the time, since right now no one could harm him anyway. But he was so used to it that it was ingraned even in his subconscious. And this complete lack of trust hurt Peter’s heart. How could you live like this? Not even relaxing in your sleep? Always, _always_ fearing to be killed?

The second thing Peter noticed was that he didn’t have his war-paint on anymore. He must have removed it in the bathroom before he had gone to sleep. Finally! Now Peter could see his face without any weird stuff on it! He carefully headed towards the bed, trying to get a good look at Ronan’s face.

He tried to be as silent as possible, but Ronan must sleep as light as a feather, because he opened his eyes instantly. They actually shot open, his body probably ready to fight in the same second. As he recognised Peter, he relaxed again. (Well, as relaxed as Ronan could be.)

“Sorry I woke you,” the Terran apologised. “I’m just hungry. Really hungry. The rumbling of my stomach would have woken you anyway.”

Ronan didn’t say anything. He only stared at Peter, who was obviously on his way to the bed and not to the food supplies. But Peter didn’t even try to talk any sense into that. He was mesmerised by Ronan’s face. Sounded cheesy as hell, but it was true.

Without the paint on, the Kree looked so… normal. Vulnerable even. His bald head without even eyebrows was completely bare, no hair giving it any even only slight and symbolic protection. Under his blue skin violet veins were visible, making his body look like coloured marble. Only now, as the paint didn’t distract from it anymore, one would notice his full lips, his long and slightly crooked nose, his somehow puffy cheeks, even though his face actually looked slim. It was fascinating. Only just a face, but fascinating. The face of a maniac, a murderer, stripped of any mask he had given it to look as terrifying as he wanted to be. Just his plain, bare face. Peter couldn’t stop staring.

“Do you plan on eating _me?"_ Ronan finally asked and Peter snapped out of his trance.

“What?” he stammered. “No! No, no. I was, uh… Food! I want to eat food.”

He turned towards the box with the food, walking over to it as casually as he could. He hadn’t been staring at Ronan’s face, whaaaaaat. He heard Ronan moving as he opened the box, but he stayed strong and actually got some food out.

“Give me something too,” the Kree demanded.

Peter got some more food out of the box and turned around again. Ronan had sat up and was looking over at him. Peter couldn’t help but stare again, this time at his body. He was hella muscular, really looking like a marble statue, a Greek God or something, holy shit.

Peter hadn’t known he was basically panexual for many years, until he had been pretty drunk once and accidentally had taken a very feminine looking creature to his bed that then had turned out to actually be a guy. After that Peter hadn’t cared about genders anymore. And right now he cursed himself for that. He couldn’t find Ronan attractive, goddamn! That wasn’t the plan! Abort mission!

“Will you stop staring at me now? This is quite disturbing.”

Peter cleared his throat and blinked. Get your shit together, buddy! You’re ruining the plan!

“Sorry,” he mumbled and finally made his way over to the bed.

He held the food out to Ronan who took it from him. They both took care their fingers didn’t brush. Because Peter didn’t know where else to sit and he still wanted to try and befriend the Kree, he just sat beside him on the bed to eat. He could feel him eyeing Peter suspiciously, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he started eating and Peter did the same.

“We’re a good hour away from Knowhere now,” he told Ronan between two bites. “I thought that’s a good distance.”

“It will do,” Ronan answered.

The sound of his voice made Peter remember that he sat on the bed with his naked enemy and that this situation actually was absurd as fuck. He somehow managed not to giggle.

“Do you already have another plan?” he wanted to know. “What we will do now?”

“Yes,” Ronan replied. “We will fly over to Morag and see if we can find some answers about the Orb there. At least they had it in possession for quite a while.”

“Oh.” Peter swallowed a mouthful of dried food. “I hope we will be able to go there, actually. Normally the temple is flooded.”

“I know. We will go there and see if the water is still down.”

“And when it’s not?”

Ronan snorted. “Then we have a problem.”


	17. Shut Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many new chapters lately!

It would take a while to get to Morag from here. Which was good. Peter needed some time to befriend Ronan. A lot of time, actually. It was harder than it sounded, given the fact that Peter practically knew every tiny detail about Ronan’s life. But all those details only showed him how friendship wasn’t a thing for Kree and especially Ronan. So how the hell should he do that? All that guy was interested in was to avenge his people and fight this stupid war that had started 1,000 years ago to the end. He needed to find something to talk about with Ronan, something that –

“So you don’t dance?” No, not THAT, Peter! Not _that!_

Ronan looked at him with a frown and Peter quickly added: “I mean, I know you don’t dance, but, like, you fight, right? Isn’t fighting kind of a lot like dancing, actually?”

Ronan’s frown deepened. “It is not,” he growled. “Fighting serves a purpose. Your dancing is simply pathetic.”

“Well, it _did_ help to distract you.” PETER! Stop that! _Befriend_ him! Not annoy him! “Maybe I could teach it to you, so you can use it in battle.”

Ronan practically stared him down. He didn’t look vulnerable anymore at all.

“Okay, sorry, no dancing then. Would you maybe teach me your fighting techniques then?”

“… No.”

Peter pouted. “Why not?” he asked. “You also trained Gamora and it looks badass when she fights. I bet it looks even more badass when you do it.”

The Kree narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to sweet-talk me into something?” he hissed. “First your weird mating dance, now this?”

“That wasn’t a mating dance!” Peter denied heavily. “I always dance like that!”

“I know, I saw.”

Right. Ronan knew everything about Peter’s life as well.

He looked at the warrior. Maybe he didn’t have to go the long way round.

“You think my life is pathetic too, right?” he asked. “Like my dancing.”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Sorry you’re stuck with me then.”

Ronan snorted and swallowed the last piece of food.

“You know, we’re both in this together. I know we’re not made to get along at all, but maybe we’ll have to in order to get this Stone out of our system. Maybe we should team up for a while. And by that I mean you actually trusting me and me trusting you. No calling on Xandar or Gamora for help from my part, no treating me like a prisoner from your part. I want to get rid of the Stone as much as you do. We have the same goal, so let’s work on this together.”

Ronan growled and got up. “Don’t think that what happened at the Collector’s will mean or change anything,” he said darkly. “I’ve seen your life and your soul and both are pitiful. You are weak and soft and I will not let this affect my own strength and power. You are lucky that the Stone protects you, but that doesn’t mean I will go easy on you. Your talk and behaviour towards me are in vain, Peter Quill. I will not give in to this nonsense.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Peter got up as well and stood opposite of the Kree. He felt truly offended now. “My life sure is fucked up, but my soul is awesome, okay! You’re the loser here, not me! You’re living the life of your father and your people, not even your own! You are restricted and bound by your weird beliefs and that is what makes _you_ weak! Strength isn’t only measured by muscles, Popeye!”

“My beliefs are what make me strong!” Ronan shouted back.

“No, they restrict you! Start thinking for yourself for once, stop following this doctrine and see what I mean!”

“I see what you mean! I’ve gazed inside of you, I know what you live like! You have your own ideals that bind you, you just don’t see it! Your morals and your thoughts of Good and Evil shape your life! You live by everything Yondu Udonta told you, either by following or by denying it! You live by what you learned from your mother and Terra’s ideals and by what you have been told! You deem it either worth going by or not going by, but nothing of you is made up by yourself! It is alright for you to kill my men because you have been told that Good is always allowed to conquer Evil! Yet it is only your definition of Good and Evil that counts! My definition does not matter in this! Yet I have the same right to live by my ideals as you! You chose to oppose Yondu, I chose to follow my father, by my own free will! Why is your point of view right and mine is wrong? Tell me that! Why is your definition of Good and Evil the one to go by, not mine? Why are your ideals better than the ones I have? It’s always a matter of definition and it’s the definition of the strongest that wins, because they are the ones able to fight it through!”

“Holy shit, shut your mouth, you are driving me insane!!” Peter shouted as loud as he could. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

“Do not dare to give me orders!” Ronan yelled back, his whole face twisted in anger. “Do not dare to –“

Here he was stopped by the only way Peter could think of to really make him shut up. Hitting him wouldn’t have worked and he couldn’t shove his fist into Ronan’s mouth – as much as he would have liked to – so this was the only option. Peter grabbed Ronan’s face and crushed his lips onto the Kree’s, shoving his tongue inside his mouth instead of his fist to silence him.

As their skin touched, they became connected again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh, I can smell all the "Why are you stopping here!"-thoughts again ;D


	18. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheee, I love being cruel to my readers >:D  
> But I'm a nice cruel person, so here you have the next chapter ;)
> 
> No, but seriously, thank you all so much for the reviews so far.  
> They are so lovely and you're all so great and so nice to me and your comments motivate me so much.  
> Especially when they are about Ronan, because I'm trying hard to somehow stay in his character but also make him and his motives and ways of thinking and acting understandable <3  
> Thank you, guys

The connection set in and immediately Peter was reminded of how fucking wrong this action had been. He had seen the Kree’s life before, but now it all came back again and showed him once more the rules Ronan lived by. And one of these rules was never to kiss someone you were not married to. _Ever._

The Kree made sure no one ever got close to each other, so contact like that was highly forbidden. Most Kree-women could only give birth once in their entire life, so you were only allowed to sleep with your wife. Better not even risk to go somewhere by allowing kissing and stuff like that. Kissing was off limits, unless you were joined in matrimony. And kissing a man was not even a thing Kree would consider doing. Sex between men was only to show dominance and release tension, it was not for romantic feelings.

Peter had just broken these taboos. But there was no going back now. He had done it and now he couldn’t undo it. He was the first person in the whole universe to ever kiss Ronan’s lips and to shove a tongue in his mouth. That dark mouth with its black teeth and blue tongue that tasted like smoke and redcurrant. A weird combination, but not quite bad.

Behind the memories of Ronan’s life he started to sense something else and focused on it to see what it was. He was surprised and also afraid when he realised it was Ronan’s current emotions. He could feel the Kree’s surprise, confusion and anger as if they were his own, yet they were clearly separated from his own emotions. Peter was sure Ronan could sense his feelings in return, so he mentally said Hi.

He tried to force himself to become calm to show Ronan all of this was okay and tried to think back of all the good kisses he had shared already to make him understand it was in fact a great thing. Of course he couldn’t prevent Ronan from seeing he once had slept with a Kree-girl, but the fact that she had tried to rip out his thorax should help Ronan to deal with it. But this was the wrong Kree to focus on right now. He needed to get this situation here with Ronan settled first and it was probably best if he –

He made a surprised sound as Ronan suddenly started to kiss him back furiously and grabbed Peter’s shirt. He could feel the Kree’s anger rising again, mixing with arousal. Angry and horny. This could not end in murder, so it would resolve in steamy hatesex. Oh yeah.

Peter knew he was right as Ronan literally ripped his own shirt off Peter’s body. Okay then. Peter would not just take this without any participation.

He started to fight the Kree’s tongue with his own and let his hands slip from Ronan’s cheeks down to his chest. He wanted to touch and feel those glorious abs, who knew when and if he ever had the chance again. He could feel Ronan turning even angrier at this forbidden intimacy and even hornier by Peter’s own arousal. He would fuck that Terran into the mattress and Peter would _enjoy_ being dominated by Ronan’s superior strength until he lost his senses!

The Kree ripped Peter’s pants off just as he had done with the shirt and dragged him down onto the hard bed. Peter shuddered because it was really amazing to have this blue, strong, beautiful body above him and to know what it was capable of doing, and to feel the arousal of Ronan like his very own, one fuelled by the other.

But suddenly he was struck with the realisation that there was only one form of sex Ronan knew and that was rape. He had been on the receiving end of it when he had been younger, but since he was as strong as he was now, he had paid it back several times. Peter knew how cruel the Kree was and how much more his body could provide than Peter’s own. He was much stronger, much faster, he could probably _really_ fuck Peter right into this mattress and even through it, down to the floor, leaving him a steaming mess. Peter didn’t like this thought. He didn’t want to get raped by Ronan. Hopefully the Stone would prevent it.

He was just about to try and fight Ronan to get off him as he suddenly felt a strange thought sneaking into his own emotions. It calmed his panic down and left him confused until he understood that it was Ronan. He must have felt Peter’s terror.

>Do not fear me,< the thought seemed to tell him. >I would feel your pain and suffer it as well. I will not harm you.<

Right. That was true. Ronan wouldn’t harm himself, unless he was some weird masochistic psycho. But Peter felt the Kree’s mind like his own and he knew that Ronan meant it. He also realised that his own mind was laid bare to the Kree as well and that Ronan therefore knew _everything_ Peter was into. Shit! This was excellent! Why couldn’t sex always work with links like that!

He silently begged Ronan to wait a little and shifted underneath him so he could reach his own entrance. He knew the Kree would never ever allow his blue fingers to go there, so he had to do it himself. From the connection he also knew that a Kree’s penis slickened itself with some sort of secretion, so at least he didn’t have to worry about that. Which was a great thing, as there surely was no lube on this ship. He hurried with it as much as possible, since Ronan’s kisses had turned demanding and impatient and more and more pictures of what would happen to Peter soon flashed in the Terran’s mind. Combined with the sensation of his own fingers it made Peter moan into Ronan’s mouth. His hips bucked up to allow his erection to rub against Ronan’s body. The Kree growled and grabbed Peter’s sides, pinning him down again. Then he dragged Peter’s arm away which made Peter’s fingers slip out of himself. He wanted to protest, but a wave of lust rushed over him, coming from the Kree and he gasped. Yes, _now!_ He wanted Ronan now!

He felt him settle between Peter’s thighs and bit the Kree’s lip in excitement. For a second he feared the Stone would bring up the force field, but the connection between them seemed to prevent the Stone from interfering.

Then Ronan entered him and Peter gasped anew. It still hurt a little, despite his preparation, but the sensation took over immediately, paired with the one Ronan felt by pressing inside the Terran’s tight heat. Feeling Ronan’s feelings along with his own was the fucking best thing Peter could imagine. Holy shit, he wouldn’t last long like this.

He tried to hold back and just relax while Ronan shoved his full length inside, but then the Kree began to _move_ and Peter was lost again. Ronan was quite big and he was also strong and he was fast. He didn’t go slow, he started to ram himself inside of Peter with immense speed as soon as he noticed that Peter had adjusted. And that wasn’t even the best he could do, Peter knew it. He was holding back to not break the Terran. Still, for a Terran this was much more than he could handle. In a good way.

Peter practically screamed out in pleasure as every hard thrust hit just the right spot inside of him and he arched his back off the bed. Heat shot through his veins, into his brain, into his crotch, everywhere. Every limb seemed to turn numb from the sensation and his muscles started convulsing. He couldn’t. He _couldn’t_ take this anymore, he would –

Ronan gave an extra hard thrust right into Peter’s prostate and with a scream that got stuck in his throat, Peter came so violently that his mind seemed to explode into white stars. He couldn’t feel Ronan’s sensations anymore, couldn’t hear him groan into Peter’s ear as he came himself, couldn’t sense the Kree’s cum filling him up. He was reduced to the feeling of his own orgasm that was without doubt the fastest and most intense one he had ever had. His hips rocked back and forth a few times, not able to bear the sensation, and a soft, exhausted moan escaped his lips as he distantly felt Ronan slipping out of him. Shit. The Kree hadn’t been exaggerating. He had really fucked him senseless.

As Ronan moved away from Peter, their connection broke. The violet fog that had been covering Peter’s mind lifted and he was left with only his own thoughts and feelings. He lay there, panting, trying to recover, but he couldn’t. The intensity of the last moments had been too much. His mind needed rest. He noticed that he was still wearing his boots and he felt Ronan’s cum dripping out of him, but he couldn’t be bothered by either of them. He also noticed Ronan lying beside him, obviously not attempting to get up. Peter couldn’t help but smile a little, but it wasn’t for long. Soon sleep had him overwhelmed.


	19. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked the smut ;)  
> Be sure there will be more of it :D

When Peter woke up again, Ronan was already gone. He got up and walked over to the bathroom where his clothes had finally dried, so he put them back on after he had cleaned himself. Then he took some food out of the box in the “bedroom” and walked into the cockpit.

The Accuser was sitting on the pilot’s seat, his hand on the console. Peter had been afraid that this situation would be awkward as hell. He knew that in Ronan’s eyes the sex had been a punishment for Peter, a show of his own dominance over the Terran and also a way to let off some steam. Peter wasn’t quite sure what it had been for himself, though.

But Ronan didn’t even look at him or say anything, so Peter assumed the Kree would just play it cool. And so would Peter.

“Not a big cuddler, huh,” he said and sat down on the other seat, chewing. “Where are we by now?”

“We are on our way to Morag,” Ronan answered, ignoring the other comment. “I only started the engines about half an hour ago, so it will take a while until our arrival.”

Peter nodded. “Shouldn’t we land somewhere to get some fuel and maybe something nicer to eat than just… that?” He waved a hand with his dried food.

“We will land on Knowhere again,” Ronan said. “Food and fuel are expensive there, but I do not intend to land anywhere else.”

“Do you even have money with you?” Peter wanted to know.

“Yes. These ships are provided with a high enough amount of units.”

“Good.”

Peter looked out of the window while he ate and wondered once more whether the others were doing well and were already trying to find him somehow. They probably were. Even though there was no way they would find him so easily.

“It won’t work,” Ronan interrupted his thoughts.

“Hm?” Peter turned his head. “What? What will not work?”

“Your attempts to befriend me. They will not work.”

Dang, that was right. They had been connected again. Ronan knew of Peter’s plan now. Well, there was no way of denying it now anymore.

“Why not?” Peter asked. “Friendship is a nice thing. You must have seen it in my memories.”

“Friendship is a form of weakness. It means you are not able to work on your own, but need friends helping you. It means depending on them, making sacrifices for them. It means you doing things you don’t want for them, bringing yourself into danger for their needs. It is stupid.”

“Huh.” Peter looked out of the window again. “Well, I see it as a form of love and love is the biggest power there is. You should know what I’m talking about. It’s the same with you and Hala. You love it and the Kree and that’s what makes you strong, you said so yourself.”

Ronan snorted. “Loving your people is different than loving a person,” he said.

“Why? It’s both love. You just love a different thing.”

“My loyalty for Hala is something else.”

“No,” Peter disagreed. “It’s a matter of definition. And you told me that my definition is just as good as yours.”

Ronan didn’t reply, but Peter could feel him getting tense. He probably pouted again, too. Damn, his pouting was just too cute. Peter almost wanted to turn his head just to see it.

“What is the difference?” Peter continued. “You are making sacrifices for Hala as well. You bring yourself in danger for your people too. Just as I would for my friends. Love can work on many things. Yours works on your home and my on… well, my home. Groot and Rocket and Drax and Gamora are my family and therefore my home. We are not that different, Ronan.”

Ronan tensed even more and Peter was certain he heard him growl lowly.

“And why should I ever be loving _you_ , Peter Quill, to allow you to be a friend.”

“I don’t know”, Peter admitted. “Maybe because I’m so damn awesome and great. Or maybe because we share this bond and no one will ever know you as well as I do.”

He turned his head to look at Ronan. Yep. He pouted. Cutie.

“You have the choice,” Peter said. “Either we stay enemies and you allow a foe to know all of your secrets. Or you decide to get that stick out of your butt and finally open up a little. And allow me to be a friend and use the knowledge about you for a good cause. I promise, I’m not as bad as you think I am.”

Ronan turned his head and met the Terran’s gaze. Peter smiled at him encouragingly.

“I will kill you as soon as I have the Stone,” Ronan said darkly. “There is no way you will use myself against me.”

“Then I won’t help you to get this Stone out of me,” Peter shrugged. “And don’t even try to tell me you won’t kill me when you do in fact still plan to. One touch of your skin and I know that you’re lying.”

Ronan stared him down. His eyes glistened with anger and rage, but Peter kept his ground. Ronan couldn’t do anything about this, Peter was right and they both knew it. And he needed Peter’s help, as they were literally bound together. Having Peter run away again or try to call for help would ruin Ronan’s plans.

Finally the Kree gave a frustrated growl and clenched his fists.

“Fine,” he muttered. “I will not kill you when we managed to get this Stone out of us. But I will not promise that you will survive whatever I do with the Stone after that.”

“You mean trying to destroy Xandar again,” Peter assumed.

He knew this was something he couldn’t get out of Ronan, no matter what. Destroying Xandar was his sole purpose at the moment and he would not rest until it was done. Even if it would cost him his life. He would rather risk having Peter working against him in this current situation than having to promise not to wipe out Xandar.

“Okay,” Peter nodded. “Fair deal. There is no guarantee that you will get a hold of the Stone again, so I will risk it. I will help you to get it out of our bodies and you will let me live and get away from you afterwards. Whatever happens then is not part of the deal anymore. What you or I or whoever does with the Stone then is a different matter.”

Ronan nodded, still looking pissed that he had to give such a promise.

“Deal?” Peter held out his hand to the Kree.

Ronan looked at it for a moment but then he reached out himself.

“Deal,” he said and took Peter’s hand.

Their minds connected and the deal got sealed as they both made sure the other wasn’t lying.


	20. Boredom

The stop on Knowhere was short. They just landed, Ronan put on his hoodie again and got the money out of a safe (DNA-proofed, only living Kree could open it) and then they both left the ship. They bought some food and let the ship’s tank be refilled. It was far more expensive than anywhere else on the route to Morag, but on Knowhere no one asked questions.

Peter asked whether Ronan wanted to see Tivan again, but Ronan refused. He probably didn’t trust the Collector and feared he would sell them both together with the Infinity Stone or something. Or he just disliked Tivan, which Peter could totally understand. So as soon as they were done with shopping and tanking, they got on the ship again and took off.

It was 8 hours to Morag from here and for the first time since he was on this ship, Peter noticed how damn boring it was on here. You couldn’t do anything. There were no communication systems whatsoever, so you couldn’t listen to the news or something else. The ship was completely isolated from the outside world and Peter hated the Kree for thinking that building such a ship was a good idea. Who the hell needed a ship like this?! Imagine being on an escape with some pursuers on your heels and you can’t even call for help. What the fuck. This was so – Oh, wait. Talking about Kree here. No one would call for help anyway. You did your thing or you died, no trying. You wouldn’t want to tell anyone you had to flee anyway. And no one would like you enough to help you out if you did. And if your pursuers caught you, they could use your ship to send fake messages. Nope. Totally not what Hala would want. So rather build ships without communication systems. Good plan. Still, super boring.

“Can’t I at least play with the board computer?” he asked, lounging in his chair. “I can’t call anyone and I promised I wouldn’t anyway, so –“

“There is nothing on there except the basics,” Ronan said, bursting his bubble. “You won’t find anything to entertain yourself with.”

“It’s really time computer games become part of the basics,” Peter complained. “Don’t you have anything else on this ship? Cards? Dice? Books?”

“No,” was the disappointing answer.

Peter sighed deeply. “Okay then. How about, uh… Truth Or Dare? Okay, stupid game, Truth wouldn’t really reveal anything new. How about Would You Rather?”

Ronan frowned but didn’t answer.

“Okay, I take that as a Yes. So, would you rather, uh, date an Astran for one year or have a one-night-stand with a Pegasusian?”

Ronan’s expression turned into confused anger. “What kind of game is this,” he growled.

“Well, it’s kind of interesting, you know, getting to know each other.”

“You already know me far too well.”

“True,” Peter admitted. “But only your past. I can’t predict what you would do in hypothetical situations such as this.”

Ronan’s frown deepened. “I would kill them both,” he said. “And now stop with your unnerving blabbering.”

“Okay, okay, no games then.”

Peter sighed again and shifted in his chair. It was so boring! He tried to think of something to occupy his thoughts, but all he could get his mind on were thoughts about his friends and Xandar and the Stone and Thanos and those were not really nice.

“How about Rock, Paper, Scissors then? Oh, or I Packed My Bag!”

“I told you to stop blabbering!” Ronan snapped. Man, there were no happy times with this guy.

“Okay,” Peter pouted and turned away from the Kree. How could you be so grumpy all the time? That had to be exhausting.

Peter looked out of the window, trying to think of something nice again. After a while, one of his mixtape songs popped into his mind and he started to sing it in his thoughts. God, how he missed his mixtape. Not having it with him hurt physically. He began to hum along without noticing, moving his foot in the rhythm that was dangling in the air. Then he even began to sing along softly, feeling both joy (because of the music) and pain (because he missed his mixtape) growing in him. It all stopped though as Ronan shouted from his seat.

“Will you stop that! I told you to be quiet!”

Peter turned his head to look at Ronan again. Suddenly he had a very great idea how to spend the remaining 7 and a half hours. He increased the volume and sang louder.

“Well, I’ve never been to heaven,” he sang. “But I’ve been to Oklahoma~”

Ronan frowned again in anger. “I said stop it!”

“Oh, they tell me I was born there~”

“Stop it!”

“But I really don’t remember~”

“Stop!!” the Kree shouted and turned towards Peter. But Peter didn’t.

“In Oklahoma,” he sang even louder, “not Arizona~”

“SHUT UP!”

“What does it matter~”

“WILL YOU BE QUIET NOW!”

“What does it matter~”

“SHUT UP!!”

This time Ronan slammed his fist down on the armrest. Peter grinned.

“Why don’t you make me?” he asked.

It took Ronan a while to understand, obviously.

“Say the ladies are insane there,” Peter sang with a smirk, parting his legs a little. “But they sure know how to use it~”

He couldn’t finish the next line, as Ronan finally got the hint and basically leapt onto Peter, silencing him with a kiss so furious that Peter was surprised the Stone didn’t shield him from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really sorry again... D:  
> But the next chapter will be worth it, believe me!


	21. A Show Of Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the cliffhanger and the wait ;)  
> Also I want to quote Dhyana's comment at this point, because wow XD
> 
> "Holy shit, I am just imagining how Ronan will unfurl 7.5 hours of Kree justice *into* Peter! 8D"
> 
> ILU :D

Peter managed to survive three rounds but then his body just shut down in protest and he fell asleep. But first things first:

When the connection set in this time, both of them already knew how it worked and just shoved the memories and experiences aside. All that mattered now were the current sensations and feelings, and connecting their own with the ones of their partner doubled the intensity of this whole situation right away. Peter recognised how their emotions influenced each other and it was fascinating to feel how they changed or increased by what the other was sensing.

Ronan’s arousal was much darker, much harder than Peter’s. It wasn’t coming from the anticipation of the sexual pleasure, it was coming from the joy of showing strength and dominance, of having someone who had annoyed him punished by making them moan out his name while they were lying underneath him, helpless, weak, unable to prevent him from pounding into them until they came by Ronan’s force. Well, at least that was what he wanted to do to Peter. With other Kree it was even darker, it was really just rape. At least with Peter it was somehow connected to sexual pleasure, even though it was quite rough and surely a whole lot of fucked up. Peter wondered though how fucked up he was himself for being turned on by this. A lot, probably. Maybe it had something to do with losing his mother when he was eight and then being raised by a space pirate and his hearty crew or something. Hell if he knew. Hell if he _cared_. Right now the Kree was all he cared for and he had already grabbed Peter’s shoulders to haul him upright.

>Please don’t rip off my clothes again,< Peter begged. >This time they are my own.<

An annoyed thought flashed through Ronan’s mind, but he let Peter keep his clothes and just pulled down his pants in an impatient movement. Once he had heated up he couldn’t hold back anymore.

With Peter’s pants down, Ronan grabbed his shoulders again to shove him out of the cockpit and right against the next wall. Peter gave a groan as his back hit the surface.

>Preparation! Preparation!< he quickly thought as Ronan began to fumble with his own pants.

The Kree grunted impatiently but he allowed Peter to finger himself as he wasn’t eager to share Peter’s pain with him otherwise. Peter already hurried, but Ronan’s impatience increased and he started to bite Peter’s lip until it was bleeding. The Terran gave a helpless moan as the muscular body of his counterpart pressed hard against his front, trapping his erection between them and squeezing it slightly.

>Please,< he begged, >just one more minute, one more, I will let you do anything you want after that, just – <

Ronan rolled his hips up, right against Peter’s crotch and Peter whimpered in pleasure. He was sure Ronan could mentally hear all the insults he thought in his direction, but he didn’t seem to care and just rolled his hips again. Fuck this, how was Peter supposed to resist under these conditions!

>Alright,< he gave in. >But please be careful, or it will hurt.<

Ronan let go of him and got rid of his own pants while Peter withdrew his fingers, breathing heavily already. Then the Kree grabbed his shoulders again and spun him around, getting a hold of his hair to push his upper body against the wall. Oh God, why was this so hot.

The short breaking of the connection had left his mind empty and now that it set back in, it sent a shudder through Peter’s whole body. How had his own arousal ever been enough during sex. He needed both of their lust, just his own wasn’t sufficient.

He could feel Ronan’s second arm wrapping around his waist and shuddered anew. He could sense the Kree’s plans for his next action and damn, it was a good plan. He took a shaky breath and held it as Ronan lined up to his entrance and began to slowly push inside.

It was amazing to simultaneously feel being entered and entering due to the connection, and Peter couldn’t help but claw at the wall with a gasp. Now that Ronan went slow, he appeared to be even larger, as Peter felt every inch. By the time Ronan was fully seated, he had forgotten how to breathe.

The first thrusts were nothing but slow, shallow rockings of his hip, but soon Ronan began to pull out further, shoving back in faster, harder, and as the first moan escaped Peter’s lips, he gave a hard push with his whole body that had Peter being pressed closer against the wall. Now his cock was rubbing against the cool, hard surface in the same rhythm with Ronan’s thrusts and the additional sensation made his knees go weak. He didn’t event try to hold back his moans as Ronan felt Peter’s emotions anyway, and just allowed himself to let lose. The noises he made turned Ronan on even more and he started to angle his thrusts in search for Peter’s prostate. He found it with a hard push and Peter’s knees actually gave way this time. But Ronan was holding him upright with one arm, growling at Peter’s weakness and punishing him by keeping the exact angle with each new movement of his hips.

Peter moaned even louder, trying to stand on his own again, but Ronan didn’t let him. He started to pound into him even harder and faster, hitting his prostate every single time, and before Peter even knew, his body convulsed and he came. His toes went numb and his ears flushed so hot that it hurt, the scream he gave made his throat feel hoarse and his fingernails dug into his palms painfully as he clenched his fists. He could feel his own cum smearing over his stomach as he was pushed against the wall and gave another scream, lower this time, as he felt Ronan shooting his seed into him. Shudders ran down his body several times while he felt the aftermath of his own orgasm and also Ronan’s, and the sensation left his ears ringing and his neck tingling, the hairs on his arms erect due to goosebumps. Ronan kept on moving slowly until they were both completely spent and kept still then, while Peter tried to catch his breath. The Terran knew that Ronan would keep going if he didn’t know Peter couldn’t handle it right now. He needed a break and since their bodies and minds were linked, Ronan granted it to him.

When Peter had calmed down again enough, the Kree pulled out of him and let go of his hair and waist. Peter stumbled over to the bed and let himself sink down onto the mattress, pulling his pants off entirely with some effort.

“… I forgot my boots,” he stated. “I should have gotten them off first.”

“Seems I ‘fucked you senseless’ again,” Ronan said while he undressed himself.

Peter laughed. “I like it when you show some humour,” he grinned, getting rid of his boots.

Ronan gave a sound Peter couldn’t really identify. He was probably pissed again. Endorphines didn’t seem to work on Kree. Peter didn’t care for it anyway and instead pulled his shirt over his head.

Ronan just got rid of his boots and then came down onto the bed as well. He eyed Peter with a look that showed this angry arousal again, this desire to punish the Terran with hard sex for all the annoyance and trouble he caused. Ronan was very eager to punish people, and it was even better when he could feel Peter’s lust when he fucked him. It showed him just how powerful he was to cause those feelings, to make Peter squirm with lust and moan out helplessly. Shit. Peter was horny again.

“I need some time,” he mumbled, backing away as Ronan came closer, even though it was the opposite he really wanted. “I can’t do this again already, I –“

Their bodies touched and a wave of lust washed over Peter. He shivered and jumped a little, not able to move away from the blue body of the Kree. The connection sharpened his senses, even though his vision always went violet when it set in. Still he could feel and hear and smell more intensely now and what he felt and heard and smelled drove him crazy. Ronan’s hot breath on his skin, the rustling of the sheets, the scent of his own sweat. Ronan’s body naturally smelled of smoke and stones, warm stones during summer, and just a slight hint of lavender if you breathed in deeply enough. One round of sex didn’t make Ronan sweat yet, but still he smelled heavier than usual. From Ronan Peter knew that he himself didn’t taste or smell like anything the Kree liked, but then again Ronan didn’t really like any scent or taste. He didn’t care for that much. Beauty or joy weren’t part of his cosmos.

Pushing the smells and sounds aside, Peter desperately tried to think of something to make Ronan stop, because he needed more time. Just as Ronan tried to capture his lips, a thought crossed Peter’s mind and he quickly connected it to memories, pictures and feelings to show Ronan what he meant, because he knew Ronan had never experienced it. Of course he had seen it in Peter’s memories before, but Peter needed him to focus on this right now, with all he had to offer.

It worked. Ronan drew back enough to break the connection and stared at him.

“It’s really good!” Peter assured him. “Let me show you, my own memories of it lie a while back. Also it’s always different to feel it yourself.”

Ronan frowned and Peter could feel his doubts even without the connection, but he quickly made their skin touch again and brought up his memories once more until he could sense the Kree getting curious.

“You don’t have to do it on me,” Peter said and crawled away from Ronan’s body. “But let me try it on you.”

Ronan was still a bit suspicious, but he gave in when Peter gently pushed him and let himself be guided on his back. Peter wasn’t the best at blowjobs but he was quite good (at least from what he had been told) and for someone who had never received a blowjob, it would definitely do.

He crawled over Ronan and kissed his chest. A protest formed in Ronan’s thoughts as he was not used to foreplay or anything like that, but Peter quickly made him understand that he was just appreciating Ronan’s amazing body and this the Kree was very okay with. Peter kissed his way down over hard, big abs, tasting the blue skin. Just as his head, the rest of Ronan’s body was also completely hairless. Peter couldn’t resist licking along an imaginary treasure trail anyway.

No one had ever pleased Ronan sexually and for the Kree it was strange to accept the thought that someone would like to do so. It wasn’t a thing from Hala to do someone a favour. It actually was a huge offense. You told the person they were incapable of getting things done themselves by doing them a favour. Also, normally men hoped to not be fucked by another man at all, so pleasing their partner was surely not something they would ever think of. But Ronan knew Peter had a different concept of sex and sexual pleasure and therefore accepted the favour. He was in fact liking it that Peter would do some work to please him. He deserved it, after all.

The Terran let him wait a little bit to raise his lust. Then he bent down and wrapped his lips around the head of Ronan’s cock. A shiver ran through Ronan’s body and Peter gave him a few seconds to get used to the feeling. Then he started to let his tongue swirl around the tip. The erection was still covered in the slickening liquid and Peter tasted it for the first time now. It tasted a bit salty and slightly bitter.

Ronan wasn’t used to such a treatment and the new sensation made him tremble. Interestingly enough he saw this blowjob differently than their normal sex. While normally it showed how amazing he was when he made Peter scream, it was now only Peter’s duty to do a good job and not something that would demonstrate Peter’s superiority. It was out of the question that Peter could show power over the Kree by making him moan out of pleasure. It was still Ronan who had the power, not Peter, even though it was Peter doing the pleasuring right now. However, it was only a service he was allowed to provide because Ronan was superior and deserved it. It was in no way a form of dominating the other, otherwise Ronan would not have allowed it. Putting your dick into someone’s ass and pounding him was glorious, but sucking said dick was a service. Welcome to Ronan’s weird mind.

Peter didn’t let himself be bothered by this though and just started to gently suck on the head. He didn’t see this as a gamble for dominance, it was sex and sex was meant for mutual pleasure. And he knew how to pleasure someone.

After a few more moments of sucking on the head, he bent down further to take more of Ronan’s erection into his mouth. He swallowed around the length once, and, as Ronan jumped a little, he did it a second time. He hollowed his cheeks before he moved up and down, he even hummed a few times when he felt Ronan needed a new sensation. The feelings he got from Ronan’s mind made his own cock twitch again already, but he tried to ignore it to focus on his task completely. He could feel Ronan getting closer and closer to climax and suddenly the Kree grabbed his hair and pushed his head down. Peter protested mentally, complaining not to be able to breathe properly anymore, but this only turned on Ronan more. Before it became critical though, he let go of Peter’s head and Peter instantly withdrew to take a deep breath. That bastard. He would pay for this.

Ronan wanted him to get going again, but Peter didn’t. He stayed where he was, not moving an inch, Ronan’s erection right in front of him. Ronan growled impatiently, but Peter still didn’t move. More and more anger rose inside the Kree, rage about the control Peter had over him right now, and it was close to turning into a serious problem. Just before Peter had to fear for his life, he leaned down again and sucked the head into his mouth. He swallowed heavily around it, as long as was necessary to make Ronan grab his hair again and tremble with pleasure. Then he increased his speed even more and finally Ronan came, sending a jolt of lust and satisfaction right into Peter’s brain.

The Terran shivered. He was so distracted by the feeling for a moment that he only noticed the taste in his mouth after a few seconds. Ronan’s cum tasted like cream with a touch of vanilla. Wow. Who would have thought of _that!_ He had expected it to be salty or bitter as well, but no, it tasted really good. Peter caught himself licking his lips. He was lost in the taste long enough to be surprised as Ronan grabbed him and pushed him down onto the mattress hard. Oh dear. Peter knew exactly what would follow now, thanks to the very colourful pictures in his head that Ronan’s imagination painted for him.

Peter had hoped it would take the Kree a bit longer to recover, but apparently not. He could probably still go on for hours. Also he was furious about the fact that Peter had denied him his pleasure earlier. He had dared to show power over the Kree and he needed to be punished for that. Heavily. Needed to be shown his limits again. To be sorry for what he had done. Peter honestly was afraid right now. He had truly put Ronan’s dominance into question and that was like the worst you could do, even though it had only been such a little thing as to let him wait for his pleasure against his will. Now he would take all he wanted himself again.

Peter tried to struggle as Ronan pushed his legs apart and shoved between them, but of course it was in vain. He tried to calm down and relax, trying to remember that Ronan would not hurt him and that it was okay. It would be rough, but not –

“Fuck!” he gasped as Ronan entered him in one swift motion with his full size right away.

His muscles clenched around the big member a few times, trying to adjust. His hands grabbed Ronan’s wrists tightly to make it easier to bare the sensation. As the Kree began to move, Peter had to moan out loud.

The thrusts were harsh, harder than they had been before, and Ronan went in deep with every move. His muscular stomach brushed over Peter’s penis every time, making it grow hard again. After a few thrusts Ronan increased his speed immensely and Peter screamed helplessly as his prostate was assaulted over and over again, too fast, too hard to cope with it. Peter couldn’t do anything but let his head fall back and somehow try to breathe, even though the intense sensations made it hard to focus on that. It was literally too much good, like when you laughed so hard that it hurt. Still a good thing, but too much of it. Peter felt tears flood his eyes, felt goosebumps all over his body, felt himself tremble and shiver as his own emotions and the ones Ronan had overwhelmed his mind. He almost couldn’t feel his own orgasm because the whole situation was so intense that he couldn’t keep up with it. Having two minds, two bodies at once was simply too much right now, being practically pounded into oblivion.

His orgasm did come though and his entire body jumped, his insides cramped, he couldn’t breathe anymore. He felt Ronan trying to resist, but even for him the shared feelings were too much and he couldn’t help but come as well heavily.

Peter yearned for some rest now, but that son of a bitch just kept going. Apparently his member didn’t even think about softening and his blue body just kept on moving. Slow though, only with soft thrusts, as Ronan could sense Peter’s exhaustion. He had truly punished the Terran with too much this time, even though it had been great.

Peter pleaded the Kree to stop, he couldn’t take any more of that, but Ronan didn’t listen. He wanted to show Peter once and for all who was in charge here, who was the stronger one, who had power over whom. And for that he needed to go hard on Peter. Well, soft, as it was now.

It was almost gentle, the way he fucked him now, careful, to give Peter the chance to recover, but without granting him a full rest. Peter’s body fought with the lasting sensation for a moment, but as his orgasm had completely settled, it was able to cope with the ongoing feeling.

Peter could catch his breath again. His body cooled down a bit so that he could sense the sweat on his skin and in his hair. His muscles relaxed again and he loosened the vice-like grip of his fingers around Ronan’s wrists. He had held them so tight that his fingers hurt.

Ronan bent further down now, his arms no longer outstretched to support him and make him capable of thrusting hard and fast. Instead he lowered himself down on Peter, their chests touching. He shoved one arm underneath the Terran to hold his own weight and not crush Peter, and Peter shivered slightly from the feeling of being fully surrounded by the Kree now. He slung his own arms around Ronan’s broad shoulders loosely, his mouth still open to draw shaky breaths. The soft thrusts rocked his body inside of the Kree’s arms and for a moment Peter kind of felt safe. Ronan was the only one who could harm him right now, but he was keeping him close instead, holding him, shielding him with his own body, being gentle and protective and –

Peter moaned lowly as Ronan increased his speed and force a little, just enough to remind Peter what this really was about. Peter still didn’t care about it. He stayed relaxed under Ronan and just let him go for it, not tensing up in a desperate attempt to get a hold of himself like he had done the round before. He was too exhausted to do anything else, he just accepted being taken like that.

Ronan kept moving, waiting until Peter’s body was able to feel lust again, and then hardened his thrusts once more, moving faster. This time it was not overwhelming but simply good, just pleasing Peter’s body, not overexerting it. Peter took it silently, lost in the feeling, only now and then giving a soft moan when it got a little too good to stay quiet. As his orgasm hit him, he managed to stay focused enough to actually feel it and he even got to feel Ronan’s orgasm too, fully aware of it, not lost in its intensity. It was an amazing feeling to sense both of their climaxes together, and Peter’s eyes filled with tears again from the pleasure. Ronan gave one or two more thrusts afterwards before he slipped out, his cum pooling under Peter, but the Terran was too tired to move to a dry spot. His mind had been overused, confronted with too many feelings at once, and it desperately needed rest now.

Just before the connection broke, Peter could feel a thought coming from Ronan, just a small flash of a bigger idea that the Kree quickly tried to suppress. >Mine,< the thought said. >Mine.< But before Peter could even think about what that meant, he fell asleep.


	22. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter :)  
> I'm glad you enjoyed the smut! ;D  
> Next chapter will be up on thursday!

Gamora started the engines. Drax was sitting beside her in the cockpit of Irani Rael’s ship, his face earnest and concerned. The assassin was sure that she herself looked just like that too. Probably ever since Peter had vanished. She couldn’t remember the last time that she was relaxed.

Rocket was on board as well, but he had holed up in one of the sleeping chambers right away. He carried a big flowerpot with him all the time now in which he had planted one of Groot’s branches. Not much had happened yet, but everytime Drax saw Rocket he would reassure him that Groot would wake up soon. If only. Then at least only one of them would still be missing.

The ship took off and Gamora steered it away from the planet. They had enough fuel and food on board for a couple of weeks and a ton of weapons were lying in the weaponry of the ship. Also they had packed several pieces of tech for Rocket to tinker with. Maybe that would give him some nicer thoughts. Also he probably wanted to blast something in Ronan’s face again if he got the chance.

“Alright,” Gamora said as Xandar lay far enough beneath them. “Where should we start searching?”

“I do not know,” Drax replied. “Where would you go with an Infinity Stone, being chased by your opponent?”

“To be honest I would come back to Xandar, handing the Stone to them and hoping they would handle Ronan.”

Drax nodded with a frown. “That is true,” he agreed. “But Quill hasn’t done that.”

“No. Which means he must be in trouble somewhere. But obviously Ronan doesn’t have the Stone yet, or he would have come back already to destroy Xandar again.”

“This sounds very likely. So they are probably still chasing each other.”

Gamora sighed. “Good thing the galaxy isn’t like endless or something, and they technically could be everywhere.”

Drax looked confused. “But the galaxy –“

“That was sarcasm,” Gamora interrupted him. “I know they could be everywhere. That’s exactly our problem.”

Drax nodded, still looking a bit confused.

“It’s probably best if we start to just… go somewhere. Hoping to find a hint or something. I will let the ship send signals out for every radar to find, so that Peter can hopefully receive them. Maybe then he will find us instead.”

“Let us hope for that,” Drax said.

“Yes,” Gamora sighed. “Hoping seems to be everything we can do at the moment.”


	23. Strange Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to inform you that shit will go down from now on ;)

Peter woke up hours later because he was cold. Ronan wasn’t lying beside him anymore, so Peter assumed he was back in the cockpit.

As he sat up, he whined. Shit. His ass was hurting. Dang. No sex for Ronan anymore ever!

Carefully he got up to grab his clothes and carry them over to the bathroom. He needed to wash himself desperatly. The cold water made him feel awake again and also clean and fresh. Having the connection up for this long and also for the course of this much sex had been very, very exhausting. Eating something was next on Peter’s list of must-do’s.

After he had cleaned himself, he put his clothes back on and waddled back into the main room. Walking was painful, but it was managable. Still he cursed Ronan for it, and also himself for having provoked it. With some food in his hand he walked into the cockpit.

Ronan was sitting on his chair, also fully dressed again. With a surprised glance out of the window, Peter saw that they had already landed on Morag.

“Wow,” he mumbled. “Must have slept for a while.”

“Quite,” Ronan said. “Now that you finally are awake, we can get outside to examine the temple.”

“You could have woken me,” Peter said while taking a bite.

“To have you whine without end because you are tired?”

“Aaaw, did you care for me? Did you want me to get some rest after your cruel punishment, that by the way still hurts!”

Ronan shot him a glare and even though it was frightening, Peter couldn’t help but grin. But only as Ronan looked away again.

“Your own fault,” the Kree blamed him while getting up.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shouldn’t have sung, shouldn’t have teased you during the blowjob. Bad Peter. Won’t do it again.”

As Ronan shoved past him with a snort, Peter remembered that last thought he had received from Ronan before he had fallen asleep. _> Mine.<_ What did that mean? Should he ask? Or just grab Ronan’s hand to see for himself? Later, he decided, and left the cockpit as well. His ass still hurt. He was in no hurry to receive punishment again by upsetting Ronan, so instead he followed the Kree to the exit and stepped outside on the planet’s surface with him.

Morag was just as windy and wet as the last time Peter had been here. He wanted to get back into the little ship where it was warm and dry, but of course he couldn’t. He needed to try and find a hint in the temple to get the Stone out of his body. So off he went, fighting his way alongside Ronan over to the temple. At least his helmet was still with him, safely attached behind his ear. Without it he would have had a problem, as the planet was constantly windy and rainy and it would have been hard and uncomfortable to breathe. Ronan, however, didn’t seem to have any problems. He walked beside Peter without trouble, looking around suspiciously every now and then, surveying his surroundings.

As they got closer to the city, Peter pointed to the temple and Ronan nodded. Together they made their way over to it, walking up the stairs. Luckily the water hadn’t flooded the building again. Good for them!

Peter pushed the door open and had a look inside. The floor was wet, but only a few centimeters high, still no problem. He stepped inside and Ronan followed, standing beside him. The Orloni living inside the temple fled as they noticed the intruders, not attacking like last time Peter had invaded their home. The Kree must be scaring them. Peter couldn’t blame them.

He pointed over to the door he had found the Orb behind and started to walk over to it. With Ronan right beside him he walked up the stairs into the small room that had once held the Orb inside. Now the pillar was empty. Thinking back of this moment where he had retrieved the silver ball made Peter shiver. Here is where it all started, the beginning of this crazy ride that Peter was currently on.

“Let us look around and try to find information about the Orb,” Ronan commanded.

Peter nodded. “I’ll start over there,” he said and turned to the left wall. Ronan took the one on the right.

The walls of the temple were made of big plates that had ornaments and figures carved inside of them. They all showed the same picture: The four entities Death, Eternity, Infinity and Entropy. They surrounded the six Infinity Stones, one blue, one red, one purple, one green, one yellow and one orangey golden. It was a nice scene, but nothing that would help Peter in his situation. Damn it. This wouldn’t really give them useful information.

Peter turned his head to look at the ceiling and the floor, but found nothing. The plates there either showed the same picture or were only covered in ornamental carvings. He looked over to Ronan to see what he was doing. The Kree was studying the second plate on his side of the chamber. It was somehow weird to see him in clothes now. Peter had always thought it weird to see people he had slept with in clothes again. After you knew how they looked beneath the fabric and what their bodies had done with yours, it seemed kind of hypocritical to see them all nicely and innocently dressed up again. Especially after they had fucked you three times in a row.

With a shaking of his head Peter turned back to the panel. The carved purple Stone shone surreal in the dim light. The hole in the wall that Korath had shot into it when he had aimed for the outlaw made it lighter in here than it had been the last time, but it was still oddly dark in the room. Without thinking about it much, Peter reached out and let his bare fingers ghost over the carving.

A shiver went through his body and his fingertips began to tingle. Then, as they touched the carved Stone, a jolt shot through Peter’s body and he shrieked in surprise. It felt like he imploded in purple light and he felt his body prickling from the inside. Ronan yelled his name from the other side of the room, but Peter could not answer. Voices rose in his mind, whispering in excitement and urgency, became louder, became more and then something snapped. Before Ronan could make it to him, Peter fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there he goes again |D Sorry, Peter


	24. Asleep On The Backseat

He woke up to Ronan saying his name over and over and softly (as softly as Kree could) slapping his cheeks. He groaned and muttered for him to stop, trying to shoo his hand away. Hitting him didn’t help, goddamnit!

He tried to sit up, but he only made it a few centimeters before his body protested and he had to sink back to the floor. Only as he did so, he noticed that Ronan had pulled him up a bit to let Peter’s head rest on his knees. This careful action confused Peter even more.

“What happened?” he croaked, rubbing his eyes. His head still felt light and foggy and his eyes hurt.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing,” Ronan replied. He sounded angry, as if he blamed Peter for just dropping unconscious like this. “I tried to build up a connection but it didn’t work. I couldn’t feel you. You were just gone.”

If the situation had been different, Peter would have grinned at that phrase. Ronan had tried to feel him. That was kinda cute. But his mind was occupied with other things right now.

“I don’t remember,” he mumbled. He could hardly talk, his mouth was as dry as a desert. “I just touched the wall and then this happened. I don’t know why.”

Ronan frowned. “Were the walls poisoned?” he asked.

Peter shook his head. “Maybe, but I don’t think so. I wouldn’t have woken up again otherwise.”

Ronan seemed to be thinking for a moment, trying to figure out what could have happened exactly and what could be the reason for Peter’s fainting.

“I think I dreamed something…,” Peter muttered, rubbing his eyes again. “But I can’t remember… Can’t remember what it was…”

Suddenly he felt very sick. He tried to sit up once more, but his body shook so violently that he fell back against Ronan, whose reflexes reacted instantly and caught him.

“Maybe it was the Stone’s doing,” the Kree said. “But whatever it was, we won’t find out as long as you are in this state. Let’s get you out of here until you feel better. I can’t work without you and you are in no condition to do anything.”

Peter nodded weakly. With Ronan’s help he somehow managed to make it to his feet, but only for a few seconds. Then his legs gave way again. Ronan gave an unnerved growl at this and grabbed him harder to keep him upright.

“You’re nothing but a burden,” he snarled. “I should just leave you lying there and keep inspecting this room on my own.”

“Until you faint too and we are stuck in here,” Peter stated. “Good plan.”

Ronan growled again. Since they didn’t know why Peter had fainted, they couldn’t risk staying here. If Ronan would faint too, who knew if they would ever make it out of here again.

Pressing his fingers behind Peter’s ear, Ronan activated Peter’s helmet and waited until it was fully construced around the Terran’s head. Then he grabbed Peter and lifted him up. Not bridal style, Peter was very thankful for that. But he was also very thankful that the Kree didn’t throw him over his shoulder like a wet sack. Instead he held Peter like a child – his head over Ronan’s right shoulder, his body across Ronan’s chest and stomach and his legs dangling on Ronan’s left side, the arms of the Kree wrapped around his back and his thighs. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation ever, but at least Peter could rest his head and close his eyes.

As Ronan had activated his helmet, they had connected again for a split second and Peter had felt the Kree’s concern. It was mostly due to the fear of not getting the Stone if something serious would happen to Peter. But deep, deep down, maybe even deeper than Ronan could reach himself, Peter had felt something beyond that. Something that reminded him of that one thought that had crossed his mind earlier: _> Mine.<_ But again Peter had to postpone his wondering about that, as he felt dizzy and nauseous. Had he ever not felt tired or dizzy since the stupid Stone had settled inside of him? It didn’t feel like it.

He passed out a couple of times as Ronan carried him, first through the temple and then over the planet’s surface over to the ship. Again this feeling of being safe came up in Peter. The kind of safety you felt as a child in the backseat when your parents drove at night and you were already half asleep. Ronan wouldn’t drop him, Ronan wouldn’t trip. Peter had nothing to fear.

Suddenly the Kree stopped and Peter felt him tensing up.

“What is it?” he wanted to know. He tried to raise his head to turn it and see what was going on, but it simply felt too heavy, so he gave up.

“Our ship is gone,” Ronan replied.

Peter felt his heart drop. “What do you mean, ‘gone’?” he asked. He grabbed Ronan’s shoulder because the sudden panic made him swoon and he feared to fall, even though Ronan was holding him.

“It disappeared,” Ronan said, pissed, as if it was Peter’s doing. “It’s not where I landed it!”

Peter didn’t dare to ask whether Ronan was sure they were at the right spot. Instead he mumbled something about sudden cracks in the surface and geysers which could have blasted the ship away.

Whatever it had been, it seemed like the ship was gone for good. Ronan searched for it in the surrounding area, but he didn’t find it. The panic that had made Peter focus again vanished and left him even more tired than before. He only half noticed how Ronan finally gave up and started to make his way to the remains of a lost town. The ruins of houses were standing in different states of decay beside or across each other, most of them only walls with holes. Only a few still had doors or windows. Ronan kept walking until they had reached some bigger buildings that were built into a huge rock. They were still mostly intact and would provide them shelter from the wind and rain.

“We will stay here until you are able to walk again,” Ronan explained as he laid Peter down on the floor in a little room that still had all its walls, its ceiling and an intact window. “Now sleep and get better, I don’t intend to stay here forever.”

Peter didn’t even try to object. Only seconds after Ronan had put him down, he was asleep.


	25. The Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushing Daisies won the poll! Maybe we'll get it back!  
> Also I got myself some new Marvel/GOTG merch, including Peter and Ronan MiniMates and a Funko Pop Mystery Mini of Ronan :3  
> Happy me!

He still couldn’t remember a thing as he woke up again. But at least his nausea was gone and he didn’t feel dizzy anymore. Looking around he discovered Ronan sitting on the floor near the entrance of the room, guarding it, as if he expected someone to burst into their hiding place at any time. Seriously? Who the fuck would come here, except for them?

As Peter sat up, the Kree turned his head to look at him. “You’re awake,” he stated.

Peter nodded. “I’m fine,” he said. “Feeling better. Thanks for carrying me here and all, it –“

“Next time I will leave you were you drop,” Ronan interrupted him. “You’re only here because I’m bound to you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Peter carefully got up. This time it worked without problems.

“What about you?” he wanted to know. “Do you need some rest before we go outside again?”

“I can rest later,” Ronan replied and got up too.

Peter didn’t know how much the Kree had slept lately since he had been asleep himself so often, but he was quite sure that he could use some rest. He probably just didn’t trust Peter enough to guard them properly or something. Ugh, God. Kree pride.

“Alright. Then let’s go. I’m fine, I can walk again.”

Ronan nodded and left the room. “We should search for the ship first,” he said as he guided Peter through the building and to the entrance. “We need supplies and hopefully a working ship.”

Peter honestly didn’t believe that the ship was still intact, but he was quite sure that Ronan knew that very well. But yes, they needed supplies and maybe they would be lucky and would still find some. If not… Well, they would have to hunt some Orloni. Ew. They probably tasted awful.

Peter followed Ronan through the hallway and then a huge entrance hall that had some holes in the front wall which had allowed the wind to blow some rain into it and wet the floor, leaving puddles everywhere near the entrance. Peter shivered slightly as they stepped outside. His clothes were still wet from the rain and the cold wind wasn’t really making it better. Maybe they would find some dry clothes in the ship as well. If they found it, that was.

Ronan walked ahead to where the ship had been standing. Peter had to admit that the Kree had been right: It was the correct spot and the ship wasn’t there. Shit.

“Where will we search first?” he asked.

Ronan nodded over to the right and set in motion. Peter followed him, as they needed to stay close to each other. While looking around he tried to remember what he had dreamed back there in the temple, but it was all such a blur. He couldn’t get it together anymore. He felt that it had been something important, something urgent, like leaving the stove on or something like that. But he couldn’t for the sake of it figure it out. He looked over to where the temple was located. Maybe they should go back there and he should touch the plate again… But no, first the ship.

The search for the ship took almost an hour. Finally, as they climbed a hill and were able to look down on the flat little valley at its foot, they saw the wreck. They didn’t even need to come closer to know that the ship wouldn’t take off again. Peter knew that Kree ships were very solid, quite similar to the pods of Knowhere. Whatever had happened to the ship – and they would never find out – it must have been pretty harsh. Maybe it really had been blown up by a geyser several times until it had finally crashed. How it had landed here still was a mystery, though. Hopefully it was not due to a huge, hungry animal that had dragged it here.

“Supplies,” Peter reminded Ronan who was pouting again in anger. “Let’s try to get as much as we can out of there. We’ll see what to do then.”

He made his way down the hill, hoping for Ronan to just follow. He wasn’t as optimistic as he sounded, not at all, but the last thing he needed right now was an angry Kree who lost his shit. Also the dream that he just couldn’t remember was occupying his mind and seemed so much more important than a stupid ship right now. Which was complete nonsense, since they needed the ship to get away from here if they didn’t want to be stuck on Morag for the rest of their lives. But this dream! It kept bothering him, kept poking his mind to try and get his attention, make him remember. But Peter _couldn’t_ remember! None of it! He only remembered that he had dreamed something and that it was important! It was driving him nuts!

As they reached the ship, Peter tried to shove those thoughts away to concentrate on the current situation. There was a big hole in the ship’s wall. The ship was lying on its side and belly, so Peter had to climb to get through the hole. The few boxes that had been standing in the main room had been thrown around and finally had landed on the side of the ship that lay on the ground. Some of their contents had fallen out and were scattered everywhere. Peter carefully tried to get to them. The rain had made the floor slippery and he more than once almost fell.

Ronan had followed him through the hole but stayed there. He probably didn’t feel like he needed to do anything if Peter already did it. Typical. Too great to work.

All of the things lying on the floor, both food and clothes, were wet and dirty, so they weren’t of much use anymore. By opening the boxes though, Peter found some stuff that was still okay. He took the food and wrapped it up in the clean and dry clothes before he took off his leather jacket and used that as the final layer. It would hopefully keep everything safe from the rain. Except for himself, but he would dry again.

“Alright, I have everything,” he said. “Let’s go back.”

Ronan didn’t go back though. He moved over to the safe to get the last units out. Peter didn’t know what they would need units for on here, but maybe Ronan planned ahead already, so Peter let him get the money out before they climbed back outside.

“Getting everything to our new hideout first,” Peter suggested. “Then we can go back to the temple.”

Ronan gave his agreement and they made their way back. The rain and the wind were agonising without his jacket, but Peter fought through it. By the time they were back in the little room, he was shivering like hell. He dropped the stuff he was holding on the floor and unwrapped it to get to the dry clothes. He cursed himself for not having thought of bringing some towels as well as he got out of his wet shirt and put on a dry one.

“Alright, I’m fine, we can go,” he said and grabbed his jacket. “Let’s get back to this temple and hope I won’t faint for nothing again.”

As he turned around, Ronan was looking at him with a serious expression. Not that he had ever looked at him differently, except maybe angry or with a pout. Or both.

“You said something about a dream,” he remembered.

“Yes, I dreamed something,” Peter verified. “But I really can’t remember what. It’s been bugging me ever since, but there’s really nothing left, not even a picture or an idea. I only know that it was important. Very important. But hopefully going back to the temple will help us out. Maybe the dream or vision or whatever it was will come back and this time I will remember it.”

Ronan frowned a little. “Take your helmet off,” he demanded. “I want to try something.”

Peter was confused. He hadn’t thought Ronan would want to touch him again after these thoughts he had seemed to develop. He must know Peter would feel them too as soon as they connected. But he took his helmet off and sat down on the floor.

“Okay. But we’re doing it like this, that’s more comfortable.”

Ronan rolled his eyes but sat down across Peter with his long legs crossed. They looked at each other for a moment.

“You know the connection reveals everything,” Peter reminded him, because he didn’t want Ronan to become angry at him for seeing something he wasn’t supposed to see.

“Sooner or later we would touch again anyway,” Ronan replied. “And you have seen worse.”

Yeah, well, father abuse, rape, being defeated… There probably wasn’t anything worse in Ronan’s eyes. So Peter shrugged and wanted to hold out his hand for him, but Ronan had already reached out himself and put his palms on Peter’s cheeks. Peter shuddered as the connection set in and revealed what Ronan had been thinking.


	26. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Bonnie for all the correcting you did yesterday <3

_> Mine.<_ The meaning of this thought washed over Peter like a wave of cold water. He wished it hadn’t. It was frightening.

As he had already learned, intimacy was a big taboo in the Kree world. Having consensual sex or even kissing was off limits and Ronan and Peter had done both, several times. Also Peter had seen everything Ronan tried to hide from the world, all the times he had been weak, all the times someone had been stronger than him, all the times he had lost. Ronan’s soul lay bare to him and he could see all of it, even the dark corners Ronan wanted no one to see, not even himself. Peter had seen the person behind the Accuser and Ronan couldn’t change any of that. He couldn’t undo the kissing, he couldn’t make Peter unsee. So he only had two options left: Killing Peter, which he had promised not to do, at least not right away. Or keeping him. Keeping him as close as possible, binding the Terran to himself, so it was okay that they had kissed and shared this link. Peter needed to become Ronan’s partner, he needed to stay with Ronan forever, close, so very close, so no taboos were broken, so none of Ronan’s secrets would be shared with an enemy or foe. Ronan had to make sure Peter belonged to him and would be loyal to him. And in his opinion he could only do this by binding Peter to him. Not because he loved him, but because he couldn’t allow Peter to ever choose someone else. He had to take care that the kisses had meant something and that the connection they shared (or had shared, when the Stone would be gone), was worth something, because they meant a lot to Ronan in his world of traditions and rules. He possessed Peter now. Peter was his. And his alone. Forever. So Ronan would be safe.

>No!< Peter tried to protest. >No, you can’t have me like that! I am not your belonging! Not like that! I am a free person, not some thing you can just take when you feel like it! I won’t allow you to lock me away on your ship or tie me to your bed or whatever you plan there! No way! You’re nuts! That’s insane! I’m not an object! You can’t just take me! I have a saying in this, too! You sick bastard, what the hell is wrong with you! That’s my life you are deciding about here! It’s mine! Mine, not yours! If you want my loyalty, become my damn friend, you asshole! Love me! Love me and I will be yours! It’s so easy! Why don’t you just love me, you sick son of a bitch! Love me, God damn it! Love me already! Shit!<

His anger exploded inside of him and he practically shoved Ronan out of his thoughts. He kicked and beat him mentally until the Kree let go of his cheeks and the connection broke. Panting, Peter stared at him.

“You bastard,“ he whispered with his eyes wide. “You BASTARD!”

He tried to hit Ronan in the face, but the Stone protected him with a force field.

“I will never allow you to possess me!“ Peter screamed as he stumbled to his feet. “You’re sick! For fuck’s sake, what is wrong with you!”

He knew exactly what was wrong with Ronan, but his rage made him blind. He even tried to rush out of the room. He didn’t care whether they would both become unconscious and die. He needed to get away from here. But he couldn’t. Ronan grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again.

“Let go! Get off me!” Peter yelled and tried to kick him. “Let me go! Let me GO!”

“Shut up,“ Ronan said. He sounded surprisingly calm. “Don’t you think that I know you well enough by now to know holding you captive won’t win me your loyalty?”

Peter stared at him in anger. “But I saw your thoughts,“ he said loudly. “I know what you plan!”

“I doubt it, when you act like that. Now calm down so we can talk.”

Peter wheezed. How dared he be so cool about this. He wanted to make him a prisoner! He –

Ronan pulled up Peter’s sleeve and put his hand onto his skin. Peter tried to yank his arm away, but it was too late. Ronan already held it and the connection set in again.

This time the Kree welcomed him there in all consciousness, guiding him back to the thoughts Peter had seen a few minutes ago. Peter tried to back away, to run, to close his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see them again. They frightened him. Ever since Yondu had taken him away, being possessed was his worst nightmare. But he couldn’t run and he couldn’t close his eyes. So he looked at Ronan’s thoughts again. And this time he looked deeper.

The thoughts didn’t say anything about locking Peter away or tying him to anything. In fact the thoughts were very vague. Ronan hadn’t thought them through, but simply because he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to get Peter to stay with him. He knew he couldn’t force his loyalty, he knew keeping him close against his own free will would only make Peter hate him and try to sell his secrets even more.

Looking closer, Ronan’s thoughts were _desperate_. He _needed_ Peter to become loyal to him, to want to stay with him, because he needed to be safe. He couldn’t allow anyone to know about his weaknesses and pain. He could live with them himself, as they made him strong and cruel and merciless and harsh. But no one else could know, no one else was allowed to see. He had killed the people who had raped him or had raped them in return, he had defeated the ones who had defeated him, he had broken anyone who had done him wrong. He was stronger than any of them now. But what if Peter went up to Gamora and told her Ronan had once cried? What if he sold him out to Thanos so he could use those weakspots to torture Ronan beyond comprehension? He couldn’t allow that. But how? How could he make sure Peter wouldn’t? How could he bind Peter to him that tightly? He just didn’t know. He had never liked someone, never felt love or attraction towards someone. He didn’t know how those emotions worked. He had seen and felt Peter’s emotions there, but they weren’t his own, and even though he knew about them from Peter’s perspective, he couldn’t grasp them, he couldn’t _understand_ them. He was lost.

It was almost sad to see him yearn for Peter’s loyalty like that. Almost. Because Ronan didn’t yearn for it because of Peter, but only because of himself and his own sake. Because he feared Peter’s knowledge over him too much. He feared Peter would work with Xandar again to defeat him, feared he would ridicule him in front of the other Guardians. He couldn’t risk that. Getting rid of Peter or binding him to Ronan were Ronan’s only chances. And killing Peter wouldn’t work. He had promised it and breaking that promise was impossible, as Peter would instantly feel the betrayal via the connection and would refuse his help. And as soon as the Stone was out of their bodies and Peter was gone, it was already too late to kill him, as he could call Nova or someone else right away. It was too risky.

At least that was what Ronan had convinced himself of. Deep, deep down though, there was something more. Deep, deep down Ronan wanted to have these excuses not to kill Peter. Deep, deep down Ronan wished he could get Peter to stay. Not because he liked or even loved Peter, but because he had started to like what Peter gave him.

The connection they shared had started to get to Ronan. The things he saw and felt from Peter began to make him curious. It had become appealing to him how Peter was able to trust him and devote himself to Ronan, and above all how Peter managed to be interested in the Kree. All the things the Terran had seen and experienced from the connection didn’t scare him off or make him despise Ronan. Quite the contrary. It made him compassionate. Ronan didn’t really get why, as he saw no reason whatsoever for Peter to pity him or feel bad about what had happened to him. But Peter seemed to do. Because Peter – and that was what got to Ronan the most – thought that Ronan deserved better. That Ronan was worth being liked, being loved, being appreciated and cared for and that no one, no matter what, had the right to rape him, to beat him, to use him as a weapon against Hala’s enemies. That Ronan was valuable. For himself. Not for being the Accuser.

Ronan was confused about this as he saw his own life differently. He didn’t feel used or abused or mistreated, he was proud of his life and his achievements. But this genuine, honest interest Peter showed was somehow pleasing. No one had ever liked him before, not a single person, and Ronan had started to grow fond of the concept of someone liking him. It made him feel good. It was pleasant to not have to fight for something once, to get it for free, simply for who he was. So making Peter stay was the better option. So that Peter could provide more of this pleasing appreciation to him. Still fucking selfish, but somehow also sad. That someone craved friendship so much without realising that it was friendship he yearned for.

Ronan grew angry as he noticed Peter digging up all these feelings and analysing them. He had buried them deep in his mind, behind excuses and pretences, because he didn’t like them himself. He had only wanted Peter to calm down again, not to find all these weird feelings and thoughts he couldn’t handle.

Peter felt that Ronan was about to pull his hand away, but he quickly stopped him with a thought. >All you have to do is ask,< he thought. >Ask me in all honesty and I will stay with you.<

Ronan withdrew his hand and their connection broke. The violet fog gave way and instead Peter looked into Ronan’s violet eyes.

“Now that we clarified that,” he said, sounding somewhat disfavouringly, ignoring what Peter just had thought, “let me finally tell you what this dream was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my incapability to end a chapter with anything else than a cliffhanger DX  
> The next chapter won't end with one, I promise!


	27. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Easter, I thought I could be nice and give you the next chapter to release you from the cliffhanger ;)  
> Happy Easter, guys!

Peter blinked. “You saw it?” he asked. “You really saw what this dream was about?”

Ronan nodded. “Yes,” he answered. “It was difficult to understand. I am not sure I got everything, but the Stone got stimulated by the temple. It recognised it and remembered who brought it there. And it tried to tell you.”

“Why?” Peter wanted to know in confusion. “Is that important? Would that help us to get the Stone out of our bodies? Is that what the Stone wants? Should we find that person and ask them for help? Can they control the Stone? Can they –“

“Can _you_ shut up for one minute?” Ronan growled. “I was about to tell you.”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. Go on.”

Ronan looked at him with a frown. At first Peter thought it was an angry frown, but then he noticed it was rather showing concern.

“What is it?” he asked and cursed himself for not having searched for the answer in Ronan’s mind when they had been touching. He had been too distracted by Ronan’s plan. Or maybe he hadn’t been able to see the answer because Ronan had extracted the information from Peter’s very own brain and Peter therefore basically knew it himself already. He just couldn’t access it. “Is something wrong?”

Ronan was quiet for a few more moments, then he finally said: “The person who brought this Stone here was a very powerful being that also wielded its power long ago, before it was used by others to destroy and ruin. The Stone remembers him as its old master and feels drawn to him.”

“So? Tell me already, who was he? Can we search for him?”

Ronan’s frown deepened. It almost drove Peter insane.

“Tell me!” he urged him. “Come on! Tell me already!”

“It’s your father,” Ronan replied. “And the Stone recognises him in you.”

Peter stared at the Kree in shock. He was so utterly taken aback that he forgot to breathe and blink. No. This couldn’t be. No. No, no, “no, no, NO!”

He tried to jump to his feet, but Ronan put his hands on Peter’s knees and pushed them down to keep him from getting up. “Calm down,” he said.

“No, I won’t calm down!” Peter refused. “That’s impossible! My father was some weird-ass space asshole that dropped by Earth one day and knocked up my mum before he left her again, all alone, with me, with her illness, all alone, just us, that’s who he was! Is! Whatever! Some godforsaken dipshit, some idiot! Nothing of him is inside of me, except some genes!”

“Calm down,” Ronan repeated.

“If he was able to wield the Power Stone without problems, where was the problem in staying with my mum for a while longer? Just like nine more years? That’s not much for an immortal bitch like him, I am pretty sure he could have managed that! Or just take her with him! What was so hard about that!”

“Peter.”

Peter wanted to go on with his rant, but the sound of his name coming out of Ronan’s mouth for the first time – Peter, not Quill. He had really called him Peter – startled him enough to be quiet.

“You don’t get the point,” Ronan continued, noticing Peter finally had stopped talking. “Neither I nor the Stone are saying that you are like your biological father. Nor does anyone endorse what he did. But his blood runs through your veins. Together with his abilities and strengths, it seems. The Stone moved inside of your body because it feels like you are his owner. My body was simply in the way and it confused it for a part of you. You are his owner, because your father was before you. He wielded the Stone. It obeyed him. And it will obey you too.”

Peter opened his mouth but then closed it again. He was struck dumb. He didn’t know what to say to this. First he had learned about Ronan’s plans, then he had been told his father – the guy whom he hated for over 30 years now for all that he had done to both Peter and his poor mother – was a mighty, ancient being that could wield an Infinity Stone, and now he was also supposed to be able to control the Orb. Or whatever this thing was called. Probably not Orb. But Tivan had called it that (presumably because it had been kept in an orb) and so Peter would, too. Anyway, that all was too much. He couldn’t cope with that.

Ronan looked at him as if he expected Peter to order the Stone to leave their bodies right away. But Peter couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even think.

“I need water,” he finally managed to whisper. “And air.”

Ronan’s expression became a mixture of disappointment and annoyance, but he reached over to where Peter had put the supplies and handed him a bottle of clear water. The rain water was maybe drinkable too, but they should filter it first and there was no time for that now.

Peter grabbed the bottle and quickly took a gulp before he leaned back against the wall. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. What the fuck. This whole situation was too absurd.

“But he can’t be my father,” he muttered, closing his eyes. “I don’t want him to be my father.”

He didn’t want to even _have_ a father. He didn’t want to think about who this person could be that had left his mother alone like that, with her child, with her illness. He hadn’t been there when she had gotten sick, when she had talked about him in hospital all the time, when she had died. She had had to raise Peter on her own, without him, had had to struggle all on her own. Okay, her family had helped her, but still, it had been his task, his responsibility, no, _duty_ , to do so. Nothing could have been more important than that. Nothing. Not even some stupid Infinity Stone-business. And Peter didn’t want the Stone to think he was his father. He didn’t want it to think it belonged to him. He hated his father and he didn’t want to have anything to do with him. With that bastard that had forsaken his mother, even though she had loved him. So much. So much.

He heard Ronan getting up but didn’t open his eyes. The Kree left the room to leave Peter alone, probably sitting down in the room next door to stay close enough. Peter was thankful to him, although Ronan probably only did it for his own sake rather than Peter’s. But Peter needed time for himself now. He needed time to sort his feelings and thoughts.

For the next hours he only sat there with his eyes closed and tried to cope with the turn his life had just taken.


	28. Nothing Can Harm You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had an happy Easter :)

Finally Peter got up and walked over to the next room to search for Ronan. He found the Kree in the room to his right where he was rolled up on the floor to sleep, his back pressed against the wall again. As Peter came into the room, Ronan opened his eyes. The Terran sat across from him and met his gaze.

“Hi,” he said. “Sorry for earlier. I needed some time to cope.”

Ronan nodded slightly. He had this expectant look in his purple eyes again. Peter sighed.

“I tried it and I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I tried to tell the Stone to leave, but it didn’t work. I don’t know how to make it listen to me, what to say or think or do to make it obey. I can’t get it out. Not yet, that is. I’m sorry.”

A shadow crossed Ronan’s face. “It’s alright,” he said slowly, as if he had to force himself not to get angry at Peter. “Just keep on trying, you will figure it out.” That wasn’t an encouragement, it was an order.

Peter only nodded. He felt too emotionally exhausted and effete to argue. The past hours had been a nightmare for him. He had even cried. He wanted to listen to his mixtape so badly, it always comforted him and made him feel better, but it wasn’t there. He wanted to talk to Gamora or even Rocket, but none of his friends were here. He felt so lonely and lost. He wanted a hug.

He looked at Ronan who was still lying on the ground and now eyed Peter suspiciously. Apparently the expression in the Terran’s eyes wasn’t hard to read.

“Could you just hold me,” Peter mumbled. “I know Kree don’t do that and I know you don’t care, but I just really need that right now, okay…”

Ronan knit his brows. He probably thought about how he wanted Peter to become loyal and how this was a good opportunity to make him like Ronan. Also there weren’t really any more taboos between them left to break anyway.

After a moment he lifted his arm to invite Peter to snuggle against him. Peter knew he didn’t do that out of compassion or sympathy – Ronan probably couldn’t even feel anything like that – but he didn’t care. He just needed to be held.

He lay down on his side next to Ronan and pressed against his chest and belly, burying his face in the folds of Ronan’s shirt. It was still a bit damp, but not much. It wasn’t unpleasant.

The Kree wrapped his arms around Peter’s body and held him close, but not putting any pressure onto him, so Peter wouldn’t be crushed. Still Peter felt the weight of these muscular blue arms around him, felt the strong body against his own, and it made him feel secure. Nothing could harm him when he was surrounded by Ronan’s body like that. Absolutely nothing could break through this protection.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The shirt smelled of wet fabric, but underneath it was the smell of Ronan’s body that he knew so well by now. It felt so safe to smell it, it felt so good. Yes, Ronan was nuts and he was still dangerous and completely insane. But if someone like that protected you, what could possibly be able to harm you still?

Peter kept his eyes closed and allowed his tension to release. This still didn’t change anything about the situation, about his dad or the Infinity Stone, but it helped him to push it aside to relax again. He would deal with it later. He would somehow manage to make it. He couldn’t change it anyway, so coping was the only option. And he would find the strength to do it. He would be able to get over it. All was well. All was well.

Again a few hours passed, but this time Peter wasn’t lost.


	29. Being Stuck

All of a sudden Peter noticed how hungry he was. A whole day or more must have passed by now without him eating anything. Now that his thoughts had calmed down a bit – being hugged by a Kree surely helped in that – he was susceptible for his physical needs again. And those needs said: Food!

“Ronan?” he whispered, as he didn’t know whether the Kree was asleep or not. He wasn’t, as he made a questioning sound. “Thank you. You can let go now.”

Ronan took his arms off him and Peter sat up. Lying on his side like this for hours had left his limbs stiff and now they were complaining about the motion. He stretched and some of his bones cracked.

“I’m hungry,” he sighed, rubbing his stiff neck. “Do you want some food too?”

“Yes.” Ronan sat up as well.

“I’ll get some.” Peter got up. Before he left though, he looked down again at Ronan. “Thank you,” he repeated. “That really helped me.”

“It’s alright,” Ronan replied. He was obviously a bit uncomfortable.

Peter smiled at him, but of course the Kree didn’t smile back. Peter knew he hadn’t smiled ever since his early childhood. Smiling was not a thing on Hala.

He turned around and walked back to the other room where he gathered some of the food and the bottle of water. Their supplies weren’t much. They would only last a few days.

“Can you hunt Orloni?” he asked as he came back to Ronan and sat down across from him.

Ronan raised his brows. “Why should I do that?” he asked in return.

“Because our food supplies will only last for a few days and I don’t want to starve. And I sure as hell can’t – Oh, wait, actually I did catch one when I was here the last time. All good, we’re safe, I got this. Ranger Quill will save the day.”

Ronan stared at him. “You are back to being your blabbering self, I see,” he said and grabbed some of the food. He didn’t sound too happy about that fact.

“Nah, I’m just tired of being down. I was never one for bad feelings.” Peter took a bite of his food. “But back to being serious,” he mumbled with his mouth full. “I know I promised not to call for help, but we’re stuck here. You saw the ship, this thing will sure as hell not fly anywhere ever again. I do hope that the others will come and find us here, but we can’t be sure of that. So we should go and look around if there’s something we could use to –“

“To what!” Ronan snapped. “Call Nova so they can get us and lock me up?!”

“Whoa there, calm down, aggro-man.” Peter held up his hands appeasingly. “I promise I won’t call on Nova or let anyone lock you up. But we do need to try and get away from here.”

Ronan pouted heavily in anger.

“What would _you_ suggest?” Peter asked. One day he would poke that lip and it would be the cause of his death.

The Kree looked at him, all pissed and pouting, but obviously he couldn’t find an answer.

“Let us just take a walk all around here and see if there is something we can use,” Peter proposed. “Maybe we will find something to repair the ship with. Or even a still intact ship to fly with. Or something to send a signal or contact someone with. And,” he quickly added as Ronan’s face darkened, “I swear to God it won’t be Nova. We can contact Hala if that works better for you. Or just my friends. I promise that no one will try and lock you away, alright? Really, I won’t let that happen. I swear.”

Ronan still didn’t look happy.

“Let’s make a new deal,” Peter offered. “You won’t kill me and won’t keep me captive. And I won’t turn you in to anyone, no matter what. That’s how loyal you got me already, see? And if you manage to become my friend by the time we get this Stone out of us – meaning by the time I learned how to control it – I will also promise to be _completely_ loyal to you. Big Star-Lord word of honour. ”

Ronan thought it through, but finally he nodded. “I agree,” he said.

“Good!” Peter smiled at him. “Then let’s finish eating and then have a look around this place. Maybe we will find something to help us out. Also I need to find a real toilet. Last time I peed it was through a hole in the ground down to the lower floor. And I’m pretty sure that’s not where pee normally goes.”

Ronan looked at him as if he wanted to leap at him again to shut him up. But Peter wasn’t in the mood to be shut up like that right now, so he stayed quiet on his own now to eat his food.


	30. A Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my awesome beta Bonnie for having betad so much lately that I can afford to upload chapters twice a week :)  
> Also she figured out how to insert GIFs in the document and it's the best thing to have your fic betad with reactionGIFs XD

After they were done eating, they got up to have a walk through the building. Most of the rooms were just empty, like the ones they had just left. In some of them the ceiling or floor had collapsed so they couldn’t be entered. In some of them still stood some pieces of furniture, like tables, chairs or dressers. Others had installations in the walls or the floor, like screens, platforms or control pads. Peter studied all of them, but none of them worked. After they had visited the whole building, they moved on to the next. But there it was just the same. Finally, after hours and hours of searching, Peter just flopped down to the floor in a huge room that had had to serve as a communication centre once.

“This is it,” he whined. “I can’t take one more step. I’m tired and this all sucks. There’s nothing in these buildings that we could use.”

“We haven’t checked them all yet,” Ronan said and looked at all the old screens, control tables and pads. “And we haven’t checked this room yet, either. One of these systems might still be intact.”

“Might,” Peter grumbled. He was in a bad mood right now. The optimism had left him because their search had been effortless until now and the thoughts about his father and the Stone had started to bother him again, now that his mental defences were weakened by the disappointment.

“Get up and help me,” the Kree ordered.

“I don’t want to,” Peter declined. “We can do this tomorrow. I don’t feel like searching or trying anything anymore right now.”

Ronan opened his mouth to say something, but then he remembered that he had to make Peter stay with him and that it would maybe help to be nice. Also, since Peter had the power over the Infinity Stone, it was surely a great idea to be on his good side. With an unwilling growl he sat down beside Peter.

“Thanks,” Peter said, taking a sip out of the bottle. He had carried all their stuff with him so they wouldn’t have to go back every time they wanted to drink or eat something.

“Some of these might actually help us out,” Ronan thought out loud. “They are old and haven’t been in use for ages, but they could still be functional with some repair.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Peter agreed tiredly. “At least they are in better condition than the communication systems we came across so far.”

Ronan nodded. “You can sleep first,” he said. “I can check some of them in the meantime.”

Peter would have laughed at his sudden attempts to be nice to him if he weren’t in a bad mood. It was hilarious. Ronan obviously had no idea how friendliness worked and even when he tried to say something nice, it sounded resenting and hateful. He so didn’t want to be nice at all. Still he had finally understood that it would be better for him to have Peter as an ally and for that he needed to befriend _him_ now. How the tables had turned.

“You can sleep as well,” Peter said and rubbed his face. “We can check those devices out together tomorrow.”

“One of us should stay awake,” Ronan disagreed.

“What for? There’s no one except us on this godforsaken planet. That’s exactly our problem. And no one could harm us anyway. Also your sleep is ridiculously light, you’d wake up anyway should something happen.”

Ronan frowned, displeased. He was too much of a warrior to let his defences down like that, especially in an unfamiliar environment. Peter sighed. This guy was such a mess.

“Also,” he added, “I can’t sleep when you run around the room and check the devices. You’re like a bull in a china shop. Please, just let us sleep.”

Ronan pouted slightly. He hated orders, he hated suggestions against his own plans, he hated everything that didn’t go like he wanted. Also he didn’t know what a bull in a china shop was. Peter had to admit that the cute pouty face Ronan made was cheering him up a bit.

“Please,” he repeated, softer this time. “Let’s both sleep and then check them out together tomorrow.”

Ronan turned his head to look at him and Peter brought himself to smile a little. He still wanted to befriend Ronan on his own as well, but not only to hopefully stay alive at the end of this all and also not for the selfish reasons that Ronan wanted to befriend him for. He simply liked that stupid blue fuck-face by now. For whatever reason there was. But not enough to stay with him for the rest of his life, Ronan would have to work on that still.

“Alright,” Ronan growled. “But you will sleep behind me.”

Peter didn’t understand what he meant for a second, but then he blinked in surprise. Ronan always, _always_ slept with his back against the wall, especially in unknown places like this. Offering, no, demanding that Peter would sleep behind his back was the biggest gift he could give. It meant he would shield Peter with his own body, letting the Terran have the protection of the wall and of Ronan at once. And it also meant that Ronan trusted him enough to sleep behind his back. The very back he normally pressed against a wall to not have it being stabbed. He made himself vulnerable for Peter. For the Kree this was like a sacrifice.

Peter’s heart jumped a little as he realised that and all negative feelings were shoved aside.

“You don’t have to do this,” he whispered, still struck by the realisation what Ronan was doing for him.

The Accuser made a pissed face again and grunted. “I know.”

Peter knew Ronan probably only did this because he still needed Peter to get the Stone out of them and because he still feared Peter would sell his secrets to one of his enemies if Peter didn’t become loyal to him. But it was a huge thing for him and in all his misery it made Peter feel so fuzzy that he reached out for Ronan’s face and pulled him down into a kiss.


	31. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and the kudos, it's so amazing and means so, so much to me <333

Things quickly got out of control after that. All the rage because of his father that lingered inside of Peter ever since he could remember broke through with all its force and heated him up completely. The need to be held and loved and to be close to someone took over again, fuelled by the heat of his anger, and he practically climbed Ronan, straddling the Kree’s lap. In all his excitement he made angry, needy noises while he kissed those blue lips, biting and sucking at them desperately. He felt like screaming and crying at the same time, like beating someone up and curling up into a sobbing mess, all at once.

His heavy emotions rushed over Ronan’s mind and left the Kree startled, not sure what to do for a few moments in which Peter pressed against him hard, trying to take and to get from him simultaneously. Finally Ronan managed to deal with the mess of emotions Peter had dumped on him and grabbed the Terran’s sides. He didn’t really kiss back but opened his mouth to let Peter invade it, just rolling with the attack of Peter’s teeth and lips and tongue. He didn’t fight back but simply held against it steadily, like he had done when Drax had attacked him back on Knowhere. He waited until the intensity of Peter’s kisses began to weaken and he felt his mind cooling down a bit before he finally acted himself. Then he swiftly opened Peter’s trousers.

“Take me,” Peter mumbled against his lips, rocking his hips against him. “Oh God, take me already.”

That was what he needed right now. All the anger being pounded out of his system. All the sadness being replaced by physical contact.

Ronan growled in return and shoved Peter off his lap. Before the connection broke, he let Peter see what he wanted to do, so Peter immediately turned over to stand on all fours. He heard Ronan fidgeting behind him as the Kree pulled down his own pants and then his hands grabbed Peter’s trousers too and yanked them over his ass. Peter shivered because of the cold air before he sucked at his own fingers. Ronan sat back behind him, watching him attentively as he began to prepare himself. He felt Ronan’s gaze upon him and the feeling of being wanted made his skin prickle in excitement.

Suddenly, Ronan grabbed Peter’s wrist and pulled his hand away. The connection set in again and lust and arousal coming from the Kree flooded Peter’s mind. It left him shuddering. For the first time it didn’t feel like Ronan wanted to punish him for anything. He simply wanted to feel Peter’s lust that was caused by him, wanted to hear him moan because of his thrusts, wanted to make him come hard.

“Shit,” Peter gasped as he felt his own arousal grow immensely by that. “Shit, Ronan, fuck me.”

Ronan didn’t need to be told twice. He let go of Peter’s wrist and grabbed his hips instead, pressing the head of his member against the Terran’s entrance. Peter shuddered again. The desperate need to forget about his negative feelings made him twitchy. To be honest he wanted Ronan to just fuck him senseless again, so he wouldn’t have to think about his father or the Stone anymore. And Ronan did.

He pushed inside Peter, not really slow, but carefully. It still hurt a bit, probably because of the last time they had had sex, but Peter didn’t mind. Even that slight pain was distracting, so it was good. Ronan felt his need to forget, his need to care about other, more pleasant things. So he let his hands wander up to Peter’s shoulders while the Terran adjusted, shuddering softly from the touch of the blue fingers, and grabbed them. Then he began to thrust in deep.

Peter would have been pushed over if Ronan didn’t hold him back by his shoulders. He moaned out as the Kree’s big cock moved into him, slow but hard. He concentrated on every thrust, felt it deep inside of him and let the feeling push aside his fear, sadness and anger. He also concentrated on Ronan’s thoughts and feelings which were so much better than his own, focused on the lust his tight heat caused, the urge to pound into Peter faster and harder, to make him tremble, make his arms too weak to keep him upright, make his knees give way, make him sweat, moan, and cry out loud.

>Do it,< Peter pleaded. >Just do all of that. I’m all yours. Just do it.<

Ronan growled. He felt that Peter wanted to let go completely, wanted to be too exhausted to think afterwards, and who was he to decline? So he hardened his thrusts and rolled his hips against Peter’s ass.

Peter moaned out loud as Ronan’s cock hit his prostate and felt heat shooting through his limbs. The feeling of the Kree’s erection moving deep and fast inside of him made him tremble and as Ronan hit his prostate a second time, it finally was enough to distract Peter from his bad thoughts completely. He felt his ears and cheeks flush and let his mouth fall open to gasp.

Ronan sped up, his hips smacking against Peter’s audibly. Every harsh thrust sent shivers down Peter’s spine and he moaned loudly every time. Pleasure took over his brain entirely, making his body feel light and heavy at the same time. He sensed how Ronan felt his cock moving inside of Peter, felt how his own heat surrounded it and how his walls pressed against it tightly. Even though Peter’s own member was left without attention, this shared feeling was enough to almost make him come already. His head became light and foggy and he forgot to breathe until Ronan gave a hard thrust that made him moan again. Without intending to, he moaned Ronan’s name out loud.

A shudder went through Ronan’s body and he almost stopped moving. His arousal grew immensely and washed over Peter, so that he shuddered himself as well. It was the first time Peter had moaned Ronan’s name and obviously Ronan enjoyed that a lot.

He growled and grabbed Peter’s shoulders harder and then he went _really_ hard on the Terran. Peter screamed out as Ronan rammed himself inside of him so hard and fast that it left his body numb and flooded his eyes with tears because the sensation was too overwhelming. His arms did actually give way, but Ronan held his shoulders too tight to let him collapse. Peter couldn’t do anything but let Ronan hold him while he fucked him too hard for the Terran to react. He couldn’t even moan anymore, it got stuck in his throat. The pleasure was so intense that it almost hurt, but just almost.

Ronan hit his prostate hard with every thrust which left Peter unable to feel anything else, made it hard to breathe, made him dizzy. He couldn’t even moan as his orgasm hit him because it was too much. It was so heavy that it made his whole body convulse and let his inner vision see stars and flashes of light. He would never get used to the intensity of the connection, it was still hard to cope with it.

He heard Ronan groan and felt him come via the connection, but he couldn’t really sense it himself, as he was still too high from his own orgasm. He only felt Ronan thrusting softly a few more times before he pulled out, but that was all. He was too busy trying to catch his breath.

He expected Ronan to just let him drop to the floor, but Ronan kept holding him upright until Peter could breathe again properly. Then he let him slide down to the floor slowly, dragging him a few feet away from the spot where they had had sex, so neither of them would get dirty with their cum, and only let go as Peter lay there safely. The connection broke as the Kree pulled his hands away and Peter granted himself a few minutes to calm down again completely. Then he pulled his pants back up and flopped down onto his back. He felt weak and exhausted and too tired to think about anything anymore. Perfect. Exactly what he needed.

Ronan pulled up his own trousers again and then lay beside Peter on the floor. He rolled over on his side, his back to Peter, shoving his hand under his head as a pillow. His big body trapped Peter between it and the wall. Shielding him. Protecting him.

Peter smiled tiredly and turned on his side as well, snuggling against Ronan’s back. He needed some physical attention still to keep the good feeling up. As he placed his arm over Ronan’s side, the Kree growled.

“Don’t do that,” he said. “Your arm restricts me.”

Sure. Ronan didn’t know how being held could provide safety. To him it meant restricting one’s body in its movements and was nothing but a handicap. So Peter pulled his arm back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Ronan made a half annoyed, half forgiving sound and allowed Peter to press against his back. He felt Ronan’s body moving slightly while breathing, felt his warmth lull him to sleep. His father and the Stone didn’t matter anymore right now. He and Ronan were all that mattered.

Exhausted from the sex, Peter fell asleep, his face buried against Ronan’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	32. Getting To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing the fic! It will be 51 chapters long.  
> But no need to be sad, I'm already planning and working on a sequel ;)  
> I just love these two dorks too much and I enjoy writing them too much and it made me too sad to be finished with the fic DX

He didn’t really know whether Ronan was already awake as he opened his eyes again. The Kree hadn’t moved an inch, he still lay on his side just like he had before they had gone to sleep. Peter, however, had moved onto his back, sprawling generously all over the space Ronan had provided him between himself and the wall. It was a wonder he hadn’t slapped Ronan in the face or something.

He sat up with a silent yawn and ruffled his own hair. His back and neck hurt from lying on the hard floor for so long and his ass told him that hard sex with Ronan still wasn’t a good idea. But he had slept like a baby, so he didn’t let his ass tell him anything.

He leaned over Ronan to see if he was still asleep. The Kree’s eyes were still shut, but they blinked. Either Peter had woken him or he had already been awake, but had been too lazy to move. Peter smiled. Somehow he was in a good mood again. Yes, his father was a huge asshole with the might to control an Infinity Stone. So what? He was a huge asshole, no matter what. So hey, wasn’t it actually cool to have inherited that power from him? Maybe he could even walk over to Thanos and blast that fucking Stone right into his ugly face! Also people would probably pay him loads of money to keep them safe. Not a bad job, actually.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he sing-songed. “Open your beautiful eyes and let’s start the day with a nice breakfast.”

Ronan frowned. For him this day right now had started terribly.

“Come on, Sir Pouts-A-Lot. After that we can check the devices. That’s what you want to do, right?”

“Right now I want to rip out your still beating heart and smash it with my fist,” Ronan answered.

“No, you don’t,” Peter said and climbed over the Kree. “You actually want me to be your best friend and stay with you forever. And being mean to me won’t make that happen.”

Ronan growled, but he couldn’t even argue there, as Peter was right. The Terran grabbed some of the food they still had and took a bite of a fruit.

“Come on now or I will eat it all myself.”

Ronan sat up. He already pouted in annoyance and anger, even though the day hadn’t really started yet. Not being able to kill Peter – both physically and mentally – drove him insane. He hated being held back when he wanted to unleash his rage, because letting it out violently was the only way Ronan could handle it. And he had a lot of rage stored inside of him. It was what made him function so well as the Accuser and go after every tiny offense. He would probably kill you for wearing your Monday shorts on a Tuesday.

Peter tossed something over to him to eat and the Kree caught it.

“I will check the devices alone,” Ronan explained. “You will use the time to train your ability to work with the Stone.”

Peter grimaced. “But that’s boring,” he objected. “I already tried it and it didn’t work.”

“Then you will try it again.”

Ugh. You couldn’t discuss anything with Ronan.

“Alright, alright,” Peter groaned. “You’ll do all the work and I will just sit here and watch.”

Ronan shot him a harsh glance. He wasn’t joking about this matter.

Peter held up his hands in defence. “Alright!” he repeated. “I will try it. Promise. I will sit here and try it until it works, okay?”

Ronan nodded and started to eat. He was right, of course. They needed to get this Stone out of them some day. It still wasn’t fun to sit there, trying to communicate with a stupid _stone_. But Peter didn’t protest anymore and finished eating instead. Then he went over to the bathroom he and Ronan had found in the building – Ronan had to join him actually, to not make them black out, but he waited in front of the door and then Peter did the same afterwards – and cleaned himself from the sweat and other remains of yesterday. When they had made it back to the former communication centre, all clean and nice, Peter took his place on the floor by the wall again, leaning his back against it. With a sigh he let his gaze wander over all the systems Ronan would get to check while he would just sit here, trying to talk to a stone.

“Tell me when I need to come closer to not make us faint,” he said. “I’ll feel it myself, but please, if you feel it too, actually _stop_ and wait for me to come over, okay?”

Ronan looked at him with an annoyed pout and then turned around to walk over to the first console. Peter watched him for a moment before he closed his eyes and tried to have a nice chat with that little purple dipshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nickname "Sir Pouts-A-Lot" is borrowed from my lovely friend and beta Fancykraken ;)


	33. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I logged in and had like 8 new comments and was like "whoaaa!"  
> But then I found out it was a conversation about how to add GIFs to comments XD  
> Oh well.  
> Every comment makes me happy ;D  
> (No really, every comment does!)

It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t. That Stone was an asshole.

Peter really tried everything. He concentrated, focused, narrowed his mind down, but nothing happened. He didn’t feel a connection building up or anything. No voice started talking to him, no special feeling tingled in his brain, ready to obey his order, like a nerve or muscle would. He tried to think of orders, like: “Yo, Stone, please leave our bodies”, but the Stone wouldn’t listen. He even said them out loud, but the only effect that had was to confuse Ronan. Which was funny in itself, but not what Peter had intented. Soon the failed attempts at communicating became frustrating and he started to curse the Stone internally. This stupid thing just didn’t _want_ to listen to him, no matter what he tried. So what the heck was he supposed to do?

Just as he wanted to curse the Stone externally as well, Ronan called him from across the large room. Muttering offenses against stones and minerals in general, Peter got up and came over to him.

“I didn’t feel anything yet,” he said as he reached Ronan. “Think you could have gone a bit further still without me.”

“This system still works,” Ronan told him without reacting to Peter’s words. “It needs some new cables, but the rest of it is still intact and should function.”

Peter stared at the console. “Really?” he asked lowly. It sounded too good to be true. Considering all the shit that had happened to them lately, this was simply too much luck to just believe it.

“Yes,” Ronan nodded. “We can get some cables from another device and just plug them in. Two of these are broken and need to be replaced.”

Peter shook his head slightly. He still couldn’t believe it. Until it really, really worked.

“Get the broken cables out,” Ronan ordered. “I will get the new ones.”

“Uh…” Peter cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus again and leave his doubts out of this. “I can’t get to the connection ports. They are actually _in_ the device. And you need tools to – Whou!”

He jumped back as Ronan grabbed the enclosure of the device and simply ripped it off. The metal made a horrible creaking sound and then clattered to the floor. Peter stared at it.

“… Okaaay, then… Thanks… That solves my problem.”

Ronan just grunted and walked over to another device. Peter gulped. Sometimes he forgot that Ronan was a strong, cruel fanatic. Befriending him maybe was not the best idea he had ever had. Shaking this thought off, Peter bent over the console and searched for the plugs of the two broken cables. He found them and pulled them put. Behind him he heard Ronan ripping off the lid of another device. A moment later the Kree came over, handing Peter two intact cables.

“Here.”

Peter took them and plugged them in. “Alright,” he said. “Now we only need to plug them into the monitor, too.”

“Do so,” Ronan told him. “I will try to start the console.”

Peter nodded and walked over to the screen, the two cables in his hand. He searched for the right plugs again and exchanged the cables. Instantly the screen began to flicker and then a blurry picture appeared. Not all of the screen was working anymore, so there were a few blind spots, and the quality was real shitty. But there was no doubt that the screen showed the Kree emperor, giving an official announcement on the intergalactic “news”. They had missed the beginning but they got the ending. And Peter quickly wished they hadn’t, as the words made his heart drop and his blood chill.

“… is why,” the voice of the emperor came across the old speakers, “Ronan the Accuser will hereby be officially exiled from Hala and the entire Kree Empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reeeeaaally sorry for this cliffhanger again :(  
> The bad thing is: I'll go see AoU tonight, so I might not make it because of all the feels and you might never get the new chapter |D  
> (No, just kidding, it will be up on monday ;))
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys, I love you all! <3


	34. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE A LONG NOTE! SORRY!
> 
> This is like my favourite chapter. I wrote a part of it pretty early, as soon as I knew I would have to exile Ronan from Hala. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Then I want to thank my reviewers. Really, guys. I want to thank you so much. There are so many of you who seem to be so into this fic and who write a comment on almost every chapter. That gives me so much. I know I don't always reply to every comment, but that's only because I don't want to boost my own comment count (AO3, I blame you a bit for counting the author's comments in). I read every single one of your reviews and every single one of them makes me smile and gives me the strength and motivation to carry on. Like everyone on here (I assume), I have a couple of issues with myself, but seeing how this fic gets so much support and how people seem to enjoy it so much is giving me a whole lot. I wouldn't have made it from "LOL, look at those dorks being stuck in space together, haha, also smut" to "Shit will so be going down now, there will be serious metas and feels all over the place" if I didn't know there were people out there supporting me and this fanfic. Just reading the conversation between AI and Grace on my latest chapter was so amazing that it made be tear up. I would never have hoped this fanfic to receive such a support, really not. It's amazing, and I don't know how to thank you guys for that. I want to hug you all and cry happy tears and never let go of you again and feed you cookies and scream how much I love you in your cute faces <3 (That didn't sound creepy at all...)  
> Anyway, thank you all. Thank you all so much. Thank you for being Stuck With ME and supporting me and lifting my spirits up so much and for being so loyal and excited and nice and lovely and funny. I love all of you. And if you ever feel like chatting about anything, I would be so happy if you hit me up on my tumblr :) Just go to staubengel.tumblr.com/ask and go for it. Really, I would be so happy to talk more to you lovely guys and appreciate you as much as you deserve <3
> 
> Ugh, so now that was a long one, but it was so necessary, cause you deserve to be loved!  
> Now back to those two idiots, who definitely need some loving too right now.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

The words took a moment to sink into Peter completely. Exiled. The Kree emperor had _exiled_ Ronan. With wide eyes Peter turned his head to look at the Kree.

Ronan stood in front of the console, staring up to the screen that was embedded in the wall across of him. The expression on his face was so hurtful that it sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. His purple eyes were wide, his lower lip trembled in an attempt to realise what just had happened, just as it had during the dance-off Peter had pulled on him. He was completely and utterly incapable of coping with what he had just heard.

Peter tried to get it himself. The only explanation he could find was that Hala feared Thanos. They hadn’t cared about Ronan destroying Xandarian outposts, so why should they care about Ronan’s attempt to destroy Xandar itself? They would probably even have been thankful. But Thanos was too powerful and scary to mess with, even for the Kree empire, and they were probably afraid that he would turn against them on his search for Ronan, as he surely wouldn’t just let the Accuser get away with what he had done. By banishing him, the Kree maybe hoped to be safe from the Mad Titan.

Suddenly a heavy shudder went through Ronan’s body and Peter hurried over to him to prevent him from just dropping. He felt the trembling of the Kree as he wrapped his arms around him. Ronan didn’t even try to shake them off. He was too stunned to even care about it, even though he had forbidden Peter to even place his arm over his side the night before. He even allowed the Terran to drag him down to the floor to sit there. That was safer than risking Ronan to just keel over out of discomposure.

“It’s alright. It’s okay,” Peter whispered, trying to get through to the Kree, but of course it didn’t. Ronan had dedicated his whole existence to his people, up to a point where he saw genocide as a necessity, and now these very people had abandoned him, with just one little word. “Exiled.” Peter could only imagine what this felt like. His existence had been ripped apart too when Yondu had abducted him, but that had been Yondu’s doing, not one of his family. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Gamora and the others exile him, to have his mother abort-… No. It hurt too much to even think about it.

As words couldn’t get to Ronan and Peter felt the urge to help him and not leave him alone in his misery, he gently placed a hand on Ronan’s bald head to connect them. What he felt made him shudder.

Ronan was incredibly angry. He loved, no, _needed_ to be in control, but he couldn't handle emotions. So whenever a negative emotion took hold of him, he immediately transformed it into anger. Anger he could handle. Anger he could let out.

Peter fought against being washed away by this huge wave of wrath and hatred that crashed against him. From school he had once learned that his name (or rather the name of the apostle that he also carried) meant "rock" and like a rock he tried to stand against this tsunami of rage. He relaxed and calmed down completely, trying to let this soothe Ronan's immense anger. The Kree's rage was too intense to be settled by this, but at least Ronan noticed there was something there that didn't belong to him. And for a tiny moment he allowed himself to see what it was. Peter used this second of distraction to push Ronan's anger down. Underneath it lay confusion, sadness, desperation and a huge amount of pain.

Ronan had devoted his entire life to Hala with an intensity that no one could possibly grasp, had spent his childhood training instead of playing, had learned to value power over love, had lost his soul to strength fuelled by rage and hatred, had given up on a normal life to offer everything he had to his beliefs and his beloved people. And now they had betrayed him, had thrown him away like garbage and had made his life completely useless.

The incredible pain got a hold of Peter's heart and made it ache, cramping with compassion. "It's okay,“ he whispered, stroking Ronan's naked head. "It's alright, let it out. It's okay to cry."

"I forgot how to cry,“ Ronan's hoarse voice whispered back.

And the realisation that this was true was so agonising that Peter himself started to cry for the Kree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry with this chapter more than once.  
> I'm sorry if I did the same to you :\  
> I'm also sorry that I did that to Ronan...  
> It's only for your own good, honey, believe me


	35. Things Will Get Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the nice comments, you guys are all so awesome ;_;

They sat there for a long, long time. The screen and speakers were still running but neither of them really noticed. Peter cried and Ronan just sat in his arms, completely empty. The rage was gone and everything else was gone along with it. Ronan had wondered a few times what had happened and why, and had tried to somehow grasp the information and understand and get it, but he had failed and now he didn’t think at all anymore. He didn’t even feel anything. He had gone into a silent state of total shock, mentally shut down. His brain and especially his soul couldn’t cope with the news.

After a while Peter was done crying and simply kept on stroking Ronan’s head. It didn’t matter anymore what the Kree had done. He couldn’t hate him, couldn’t think that he deserved it. No one deserved to suffer like that. To be broken completely. To lose their soul like that. In fact it was the other way round: Peter felt even more sympathy and compassion than before, felt a deeper connection to Ronan than he had during any other time. It wasn’t even a question anymore that he would stay with him after this, that he would be his friend, his lover even, that they now belonged together. He would never let Ronan go again. Ever. He would care for him and be there for him and it would all turn out fine. Nothing could keep him from that.

Hours passed and Ronan still didn’t move. Still didn’t react. He was shattered, stripped of all purpose and right to exist. Peter tried to share his caring and comforting thoughts with him, but they just washed over Ronan without effect. If he had his way, he would probably sit here until he would die. What should he live for anyway? He had no reason to anymore. It had all been in vain. It had all been a lie. He had fought a war for the people who had stabbed his back. They had sacrificed him for their own good because he had turned into a danger rather than a saviour. All his actions didn’t matter anymore. Kree politics: Hala is more important than the people protecting it, so let’s shoot them off. Who cares what they did and if they’re actually the strongest defenders of our empire. Not even to mention that Thanos wouldn’t care and crush them anyway, sooner or later. But sure, for the Kree it somehow made sense. It didn’t for Ronan, though.

“Ronan,” Peter whispered after a very long time. “Please, let’s get up from the floor. Let’s go somewhere else. Come on.”

Ronan didn’t move. What for? Where should they go? What would it matter?

Peter bit his lip. Helping Ronan would turn out to be really hard. He let go of him and got up to switch off the console. He would try to contact someone later. Right now he needed to take care of Ronan. He sat back down beside him and, for the first time since they had heard the news, looked at him. He looked horrible. It was always terrible to see someone broken, but with a strong character it was even worse. Peter felt painful compassion rise in him again and his face twisted. He wrapped his arms around the Kree once more and pulled his head down to rest against Peter’s shoulder. The connection set in again and Peter once again felt the desperate emptiness inside of Ronan. But this time he distanced himself from it to not let it drag him down. He needed to be strong now to help Ronan out of this.

He gently started to caress Ronan’s head and began to sing. “O-o-h, child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h, child, things will get brighter. O-o-h, child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h, child, things will get brighter.” He felt Ronan’s mind focusing on him and sang a bit louder. “Some day, yeah, we’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done. Some day, when your head is much lighter.” Ronan began to stir. “Some day, yeah, we’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun. Some day, when the world is much brighter.”

The Kree remembered the song from the dance-off, but he also listened to the words Peter was singing. So Peter sang them again. He noticed how consciousness was coming back into Ronan and how he allowed himself to focus on the song and let it get to him. By the time Peter was through with the third round, Ronan had slung his arms around Peter’s waist and was holding him close.


	36. Never Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the song "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine?  
> Listen to it, it's awesome and it hurts.
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the comments ;_;  
> And for feeling with poor Ronan.  
> He will get better <3

“You’re still there.”

The words woke Peter up. They had fallen asleep at one point, lying down on the spot where they had been sitting the whole time. Now he opened his eyes. At first he was confused because he didn’t see anything but violet colour. Then he remembered that he had shoved his hands under Ronan’s shirt to soothe his mind enough to let him fall asleep and that the connection was still up.

Relieved, he sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m still here,” he confirmed. “Wouldn’t just leave you.”

“No, I mean _you_ are still there.”

Oh. Yes. The feelings Peter got from the connection told him what Ronan’s words actually meant. Everything Ronan had had was gone: His hammer, his ship, his army, his allies, his home, his task, his existence. Only Peter was still there.

“Like I said,” Peter repeated. “Wouldn’t just leave you.”

>Why?< he felt Ronan’s thoughts.

Ronan of course saw and felt Peter’s emotions and thoughts, but he didn’t understand them. It was still strange to him that someone would like him, now more than ever. Now that he was not the glorious and powerful Accuser anymore, but only a man without a purpose, without a place to live.

>I can’t tell you why,< Peter thought back. >Sorry. I just like to be with you. The connection showed me your life and I basically lived it with you, so it’s like you’re a part of me now since you lived my life with me as well. No one knows me as well as you do. No one knows you as well as I do. We share this and we will share it forever. It connects us. Only us. Just you and me. You’re special to me. And I like you. Don’t ask me why, but I like you. I like the obvious things, like the colour of your eyes or the sound of your voice, but also the way you move, the way you talk, even your cute habit of pouting all the time. Sorry, it’s a fact, you pout a lot. But more than those physical things I enjoy your presence. To have a connection with you. To share your emotions. We’re so different, but I like to explore those differences. It’s so interesting to get to know you, get to understand you. You fascinate me. And to be honest I can’t get enough of that.<

Ronan’s mind was blank for a moment. Peter’s explanation had stunned him. For someone who had never been liked before and now even despised himself, it was weird to hear something like that. Ronan thought the only things about him that could draw people to him were his strength and his high position, which he now didn’t have anymore. But Peter didn’t. Peter liked him for all the things Ronan hated about himself. He liked his weaknesses more than his power, pitied him more than he praised him. Ronan just couldn’t grasp that.

>Sorry, man,< Peter thought. >Guess you just have to deal with me clinging to you now.<

>No,< Ronan negated. >I want you to leave.<

Peter was confused. But then Ronan’s feelings delivered the answer again, and again it was really sad from the eyes of a normal, reasonable being. Ronan was afraid. He was _terrified_. He knew he was down to rock bottom, completely devastated, broken, basically dead. It was hard enough for him to deal with it and even harder that Peter knew of this situation and had witnessed his defeat. But now Peter had started to try and help Ronan to build him up again and heal his shattered soul. But what if Peter left after that? What if Peter went away with the other Guardians after he had removed the Stone from their bodies? What if Ronan again was alone then? He wouldn’t be able to live with that. It was the same like it was with the taboos Peter had broken with Ronan, the kissing and the sex and the intimacy. It was something sacred to Ronan, nothing you just shared with anyone. And so was this situation. He couldn’t allow Peter to heal him and then just leave like it didn’t mean anything. It _needed_ to mean something to Peter, a whole lot in fact, because it meant a whole lot to Ronan to allow someone to get so close to him. If he opened up to anyone like that, he needed to be sure that this someone would value it and would know how special and important it was. Because otherwise Ronan wouldn’t do it. Otherwise he would stay the lone wolf he always had been and would fight for himself, with no help at all. Because help made you vulnerable towards your helpers. And that was completely out of the question.

Basically Ronan was frightened of being hurt. Not because of the emotional pain, but because being hurt meant weakness. How fucked up was it to refuse help when you needed it most because you feared to be let down afterwards again, which would break you even more? A whole lot of fucked up. Ronan’s life was a sick mess thanks to Hala and its society.

“I will not leave you,” Peter said slowly out loud. “I will stay with you til the very end. I promise. But you have to let me. Okay? You have to trust me. You have to allow me to be with you, which includes taking me seriously and letting me trust you as well. I will give you all I have, if you give me all you have in return. Because otherwise this will not work. Trust me. Open up to me. So I have somewhere to put all my help inside. Alright?”

Ronan felt that Peter was serious, but he was so afraid. No, he was angry, as Ronan didn’t know how fear felt and transformed it into rage right away, accusing everyone of doing him wrong and deserving to be punished for it. But Peter refused to listen to that.

“Trust me,” he repeated. “I won’t leave you.”

“What if?”

“I won’t.”

Peter felt Ronan fight with his doubts. He wanted, he _needed_ Peter so badly, but he was so unsure, didn’t want to allow himself to be vulnerable, to be weak. So afraid.

Peter reached up to Ronan’s lips and placed a gentle kiss on them. “I won’t,” he whispered again.

Ronan wrapped his arms around him possessively and pressed him against his body.


	37. A Walk

They lay there for another while in which Peter hummed their song again and mentally assured Ronan over and over again that he wouldn’t leave and that Ronan would be okay. He peppered his entire face with kisses, caressed his back with his fingers, until he felt the doubts of the Kree weaken. Ronan just needed all of this too much to deny it to himself. He wanted to trust Peter, he wanted to receive the attention and devotion from him and he couldn’t bring himself to resist. He wanted to give in. And Peter encouraged him to. Like he had told Ronan already: The only thing that could ruin this was Ronan himself, by shoving Peter away. But Peter himself wouldn’t back out of this. Unless Ronan went to the “I’ll capture you and lock you up to keep you forever” – thing, which neither of them wanted. It was still how Peter had said: “Ask me in all honesty and I’m yours.” If Ronan opened up to give Peter a place in his heart, Peter would move in right away.

After a while, Peter stopped with the kissing and just softly stroked Ronan’s skin. He felt Ronan begin to relax and calm down and he stayed relaxed and calm himself as well to give them the chance to recover from all the emotional stress they had gone through during the last days. Finally he started to talk again.

“I’ll switch the console back on, okay?” he asked. “To send a signal that ships can receive to hopefully come here and rescue us.” He felt Ronan nod against his chest. “And then we can maybe go back to the temple and see if it works better for me to control the Stone there.”

“What if you black out again?” Ronan wanted to know.

Peter shrugged. “Then you have to save me again. And carry me around. I really enjoyed that.”

Ronan snorted and Peter grinned. He sensed that Ronan was still annoyed by him, but not in the aggressive way he had been before. Now it was more in this funny, resigned way that also Gamora showed towards him sometimes.

“Just a suggestion,” he said. “We don’t have to go there. But the Stone obviously reacts to the temple, or at least it did the last time. So maybe that will change something.”

Ronan hesitated. “It’s too dangerous,” he stated then. “If we both faint and don’t wake up again, we are doomed. Let us wait until someone receives our signal and comes here, then at least someone can help us should it be necessary.”

Peter was surprised. Ronan was willingly admitting that help was a good idea here. Then again he had also agreed that Thanos would help him against Xandar, so there obviously was a sort of help that even Ronan considered necessary.

“Alright,” Peter agreed. “Sounds reasonable. Let’s do it like this.”

He pulled his hands away from under Ronan’s shirt and from his head, which made the connection break. Ronan raised his head from Peter’s chest where he had buried his face. Peter smiled at him.

“Hey,” he said warmly. “Good to see you again.”

The expression on Ronan’s face was hard to read, but Peter didn’t even care for it. Sooner or later Ronan would settle with Peter’s affection and get used to it.

The Terran got up and shook his arms and legs which were a bit shaky from the long time lying on the ground. Then he went over to the console and switched it back on. He looked at the registers and switches and started to set them until they created a signal that was sent out to the galaxy. Hopefully a ship that was close by would receive it and come to get them.

Then he turned back to the Kree. Ronan had sat up by now and had adjusted his shirt that Peter had pulled up to shove his hands underneath. He still looked bad, but at least he wasn’t completely wasted anymore.

“Do you want to have some food and maybe take a little walk? I could stretch my legs and this room is getting quite boring, don’t you think?”

Ronan nodded again, though he didn’t look too convinced. Peter got them some of the food anyway and managed to bring Ronan to eat it, although the Kree assured him that he wasn’t hungry at all. But he was lying. He just didn’t feel like eating. And Peter didn’t take any of that bullshit. A weak body meant a weak mind and right now Ronan needed all the strength he could get. Funny how quickly someone so powerful could turn into a wreck. Or rather sad.

After the meal Peter made Ronan get to his feet to take a little walk. He really would have liked to hold Ronan’s hand for that, but then the connection would have set in and leave them blind and that maybe wasn’t the best idea during a walk. So he would have to be happy with just walking beside him. Which he was.

He shot Ronan another smile and then made his way to the entrance of the room. The Kree walked beside him, obviously starting to drift off with his thoughts again. Maybe it would have been better to stay in the room and cuddle some more. The connection seemed to have helped Ronan. But Peter really needed a walk and Ronan could use one, too. So the Terran had to distract him otherwise.

“Tell me about you,” he said. Ronan snapped out of his thoughts and seemed to be confused for a moment.

“Why?” he asked. “You already know all about me.”

“Yes, but I would like to hear it from you. I want to hear your voice telling me about you, with your words.”

Ronan frowned. Peter was afraid that maybe talking about his past would remind Ronan of Hala too much, but then again he was thinking about it anyway, in a much darker and more uncontrolled way, that Peter couldn’t walk with him without the connection. And maybe he could get Ronan to talk about things that weren’t necessarily connected to Hala.

“Please,” he added. “It’s always nicer like that. Also you have one hell of a sexy voice.”

Ronan growled lowly and Peter grinned. Annoying Ronan always helped to get him out of his silence.

“Alright,” he muttered, not sounding too happy about it. “But don’t you dare shoot me some dumb comments in between.”

“Me? I’d never dare!” Peter promised.

Ronan snorted once more. But then he began to talk.


	38. You And Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a very short one, sorry :(

Of course Peter did _not_ keep himself from shooting Ronan some comments in between. But they were not dumb or funny or meant to annoy him. They were questions to details or things Peter didn’t understand because Kree culture was different from Terran culture. Even though he had seen all of it in Ronan’s memories, he still couldn’t grasp some of the concepts.

Ronan explained everything calmly to him, although Peter was sure he wasn’t feeling too well anymore. Not because of the talk, but simply because the situation began to seep back into his mind and dragged him down again. Peter tried to keep him up, but his sentences became shorter and shorter and his voice harder and darker.

So Peter began to talk himself. About his father and how much he hated him, about Yondu and his issues with the Ravagers, about his mother and her death.

Ronan listened, more or less, but then Peter started crying and that was when Ronan stopped to pull him close. Peter sobbed against him silently, grabbing the back of his shirt. He didn’t only cry because of himself, but for the both of them and tried to hold Ronan just as close as the Kree held him.

He knew Ronan still didn’t quite understand physical contact, but he had started to just accept it and it didn’t bother him anymore to be held. Not by Peter. The reaction Peter had shown yesterday, after they had listened to the news, and everything he had done since then had made him the one big exception for Ronan, and since the Kree had decided to give in to Peter’s offer of commitment, none of his own restrictions and rules mattered anymore. Peter was allowed now to do as he pleased and Ronan went with it. It was okay. Strange and not understandable, but okay. Because it was Peter who did it. And Peter was his now. And would never let him down.

They ended up as a tangled mess on the floor of the room they just happened to be in, both holding the other, sharing their connection again to bare it all together, to share the pain to make it less. They stayed there until both of their minds had been emptied and everything had come down to having each other.


	39. Close

Peter had lost all sense of time when they finally got up again to walk back to ‘their’ room. They settled in front of the communication device and got as comfortable as possible. Which was not easy on the hard floor, but by now Peter was used to it. They hadn’t received any message or signal yet, but their own signal was still being sent and would hopefully be received soon. Until then they would simply have to wait.

Peter curled up on the floor and placed his head in Ronan’s lap, his face pressed against the Kree’s stomach. He would have loved Ronan to stroke his hair, but Ronan wasn’t up for anything like that yet. He simply didn’t think of that stuff himself since he was unfamiliar with it. And even if Peter would ask him to, Ronan probably wouldn’t understand how getting your hair combed with fingers could be soothing, as he simply didn’t have any hair. But Peter knew this and he also knew that it was already a huge success that Ronan had hugged him on his own when Peter had started crying, so he would just wait and let things develop themselves.

“Will you dance with me once?” he mumbled into Ronan’s shirt.

“No,” the Kree replied. Wasn’t a surprise, really.

“Never ever?” Peter asked.

“No.”

“Aw.”

Peter nuzzled his nose into Ronan’s shirt anyway. He liked the new sound Ronan’s voice now had towards him. Calmer. Warmer. Not hateful or annoyed all the time. That one situation had changed the Kree a lot. He had lost all the fire that had fuelled his rage and was now too resigned to be angry. Anger had a high cost of power and Ronan didn’t have any power left. Instead he let Peter feed him love and affection to build him up again and repaid the Terran with being gentle and trusting towards him.

Peter had wondered if Ronan could just keep up his role as the Accuser and wipe out Xandar anyway to avenge his father and grandfather and bring his people justice. But his ship, his men, his armour and his weapons were destroyed and he couldn’t get any new from Hala. Also he had been exiled, which meant he was stripped of his right to defend and protect his people. Ignoring the peace treaty would no longer be tolerated. And to top it off, Ronan didn’t feel like he was allowed to fight for his beliefs and traditions any longer. He felt like he had lost and failed and was a worthless piece of shit now. Just because that stupid emperor had decided to kick him out. Peter of course thought differently about it, but Ronan hadn’t listened to it. He thought that Peter didn’t understand. Also Peter couldn’t deny the fact that he was happy that Ronan didn’t want to destroy Xandar anymore. It would save everyone a whole lot of trouble.

“Ronan?” Peter asked after a while.

“Hm?”

“I feel like kissing you.” Ronan was quiet. “May I?”

He felt Ronan tensing up a bit. Ronan felt pretty bad about himself since yesterday and maybe wasn’t comfortable with being kissed. That was why Peter had asked.

As he still didn’t answer after a few more seconds, Peter sat up and looked at him. Ronan looked back, frowning a bit which hid his insecurity about this. Peter smiled.

“Just one,” he said and placed his hand on Ronan’s cheek to stroke it. As the connection set in, he felt how strange this gesture was for Ronan. His mother had done it when he had still been very little, but never since had someone shown him any form of physical tenderness. Except for Peter.

The Terran leaned in and softly kissed Ronan’s lips, letting him feel Peter’s appreciation for him and how he liked being close to Ronan. What did other people’s opinions matter?

Ronan didn’t feel uncomfortable with the kiss, despite their concerns, so Peter simply kept on kissing him, softly and tenderly. It felt so good to be so close to him and have him with him in this weird place, this weird situation and this whole weird universe, that Peter didn’t want to let go. As he started to softly nibble at Ronan’s lips, they both decided that maybe kisses alone weren’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like the next chapter ;)


	40. The Single Best Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to inform you that the fanfiction is now completely typed down and almost completely betad as well :)

Ronan wasn’t used to affectionate sex at all. The closest he had gotten to it had been that last round on their way to Morag where Peter had (almost) had enough already and that had rather been preventive than tender. But the last time they had had sex, it had already been without the aspect of punishment, so that had been a step forward already!

Right now Ronan didn’t feel like punishing Peter either. Quite the contrary. If there was one person in the universe Ronan didn’t hate right now, it was Peter. Peter had proven himself loyal and helpful to Ronan on a level the Kree had never experienced before, and he would pay it back by letting Peter be the only one safe from his bad side. Being close to him. Being his. Willingly. Hurting him or showing power over him was not necessary anymore and also didn’t feed Ronan’s wishes right now. What he wanted was to keep their emotional connection because that was what he liked and appreciated by now and what helped him in his current situation. Peter was the only one left to approve of him and Ronan would defend both this fact and Peter now with all he had. As Peter and his feelings towards Ronan were everything Ronan had left. So instead of making this all about dominance and power again, Ronan tried to take it slow. He could in fact fuck Peter just as hard as always to show he still had some power left over him at least, but Ronan knew Peter would not appreciate being rewarded like that for his help. Also he just didn’t want to do that to Peter. Not anymore. Peter had succeeded in getting to Ronan. And hell, did that pay off.

Still, Ronan had no idea how affectionate sex worked. How tenderness worked. Or a lovely foreplay. Peter mentally offered to take over control, but Ronan heavily refused. He already felt weak and defeated enough. Having Peter take control now as well would leave him completely powerless. Despite all the damage Ronan’s soul had taken, he was still too much of a control freak to allow Peter to take the wheel. Peter didn’t push him and went with it. He would help him a bit by just thinking the right things at the right time and let Ronan do the work. If that helped his ego, all was fine.

Peter climbed on Ronan’s lap again and deepened the kiss. He knew how sex could be great to help you against feeling blue, but right now it was more than that for Peter. He felt excited, but not because of the anticipation. It was something else. It was the feeling of being with Ronan and being so _close_ to Ronan, both physically and mentally, and sensing him and touching him and being touched in return. It was arousing, as always, yes, but it was also more than that. Something strange…

He shuddered as Ronan slipped his hands under Peter’s shirt. The Kree could feel Peter’s excitement and let himself be carried with it, trying to increase it as it felt good to him. His hand on Peter’s back already made Peter gasp. Because it was cold – Peter was one of those lucky people who always had warm skin, while Ronan was the exact opposite – but also because it was Ronan’s fucking hand on his back!

Peter wrapped his arms around Ronan’s head and kissed him intensely while Ronan’s hand roamed over his back, leaving prickling trails and making Peter shiver. As his second hand joined the first one, Peter made a little content sound. Ronan’s hands moved faster now, he also kissed Peter faster, and Peter quickly started to pant softly because he didn’t find enough time to breathe in between the kisses.

After a while Ronan withdrew his hands though and Peter let go of his head as he knew what Ronan planned. He shivered a bit as the Kree shoved his leather jacket off Peter’s arms.

>Cold,< he thought.

>Do you want to keep your clothes on?<

>No, no! Go ahead. It’s just cool in here.<

>Soon you won’t notice anymore,< Ronan promised.

Peter shivered again, this time out of excitement. He wanted to kiss Ronan even more enthusiastically, but the Kree pulled at Peter’s shirt and they had to part so it could be maneuvered over his head and tossed to the floor. The connection broke and they looked at each other. Peter’s lips were red from the heavy kissing and he was still a little out of breath. It was even colder now, but he really didn’t notice. He was too focused on these violet eyes right in front of him. These really amazing violet eyes that looked into his own.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Peter murmured. It was unfair- How could you look so good? Not that he looked bad himself, but –

He sighed loudly in approval when Ronan grabbed his face and went back to kissing him deeply. Suddenly it wasn’t cold anymore, but very hot. The Kree put his hands on Peter’s back and leaned forward, pushing Peter down while holding him until his back hit the ground.

>Cold!< it shot through Peter’s mind. >Wait, lemme lie on my jacket.<

Ronan sat up and Peter grabbed his jacket, spreading it underneath his upper body. Then he lay back and looked up at Ronan.

“When you take my pants off,” he said, “make sure to stuff them under my ass, okay? The floor is really cold.”

Ronan didn’t reply and grabbed Peter’s boot instead, pulling it off. Then he did the same with the other one. Peter watched him and wiggled his toes.

“My pants…” he repeated. He felt them getting tighter already. Seriously though, why did Ronan have to be so hot?

The Kree leaned over him and Peter looked at him with widened eyes. He was so tall, towering above him like that… He placed his hands on Peter’s chest and Peter gasped, laying his head back as his vision turned violet and just focused on the sensation of the blue fingers running down his stomach. Goosebumps appeared everywhere and he once more forgot about the cold. Ronan grabbed the waistband of Peter’s trousers and Peter lifted his ass so Ronan could pull them down. As Ronan didn’t do anything after that, Peter opened his eyes again. The Kree was studying his naked body, which made Peter shiver. Once more. Dang. He wanted to say something witty, but he couldn’t. Seeing Ronan eyeing him like that, approvingly, contently, _wanting_ , left him unable to come up with anything. Finally Ronan met his eyes again and again it sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. He wanted him. Wanted him so much.

“Prepare yourself,” Ronan ordered.

Peter nodded slightly and propped himself up on one elbow. Ronan didn’t break eye contact while Peter reached down to finger himself and those purple eyes drove Peter insane. They were so incredibly beautiful. He wanted to look at them forever.

His mouth fell open as he worked his fingers, the sensations becoming more and more pleasing. He had had a lot of sex in the last few days, so it didn’t take too long to be wide enough again.

“Ronan,” he gasped. “Please…”

He saw the purple eyes glisten with lust at that and then Ronan leaned over him again. He got rid of his own clothes while Peter watched him, making a needy sound as those rock-hard abs were freed from the shirt. He wanted to touch them so _badly_ right now! But then Ronan removed his boots and pants and that big blue cock that was already hard and slick made Peter forget about his yearning for abs. Who needed abs right now? On the other hand they looked really great right above Ronan’s erect member. Holy mother of God, that entire body was a masterpiece. How was that even _real_?

“Shit,” Peter whispered. He reached out for Ronan with both of his arms and the Kree obliged, lowering himself down on Peter who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him eagerly. He had missed the connection already and now that it provided him with Ronan’s emotions again, he couldn’t help but moan into the other’s mouth.

They were both so needy right now that Peter shuddered. Something was different than all the other times before, something Peter could not quite grasp but which was very great and made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

He also twined his legs around Ronan because he wanted him close, so close, as close as even possible. Ronan was his and he was Ronan’s and if it would only be possible, he would wrap himself inside of Ronan and stay there for all his life. … Or something…

“Turn around,” Ronan whispered. His dark voice so close to his ear made Peter jump a little in admiration. He gave a whining sound. He didn’t want to let go.

“Turn around,” Ronan said once more and this time his voice made Peter tremble. Screw it. He wanted to feel Ronan even closer, meaning inside of him, and if that required letting him go, he would let him go. So he took his limbs off the Kree who propped himself up on his strong, muscular, super attractive arms to give Peter enough space to turn around. Which Peter did. But not before he had appreciated Ronan leaning over him like that for a few seconds. It made him shiver. Everything about Ronan would probably make him shiver right now. Hell, he was lost. So freaking lost.

Finally he turned around on his stomach, taking care that his clothes lay underneath him so he wouldn’t touch the cold floor with his naked skin. It was still not really comfortable, but then Ronan lowered himself on Peter’s body again and Peter could have lain on pure ice without being bothered. Firstly because he was so focused on other things now – like a blue, muscular hot-as-fuck body trapping his own for example – and secondly because Ronan didn’t feel cold and shared that with Peter over their connection. But mostly it was the first thing.

Peter actually moaned softly as he felt the weight of Ronan’s body on his back, even though the Kree was holding most of it with his arms. Still it was such a good feeling. Being sheltered by his body, his really attractive body, that would be inside of him now any minute, that would move in him, with him, over him… Again, Peter shuddered.

Ronan revelled in Peter’s thoughts and feelings for a moment, enjoying the situation himself. He didn’t have to take Peter this time. Didn’t have to show power or strength. Peter offered himself willingly, devoted himself, without Ronan having to show him that it was impossible to withstand him anyway. That wasn’t necessary in this situation. It wasn’t wanted. This wasn’t about dominance. It was about trust. Not in the way that Peter trusted Ronan not to hurt him because of their shared physical sensations and therefore because Ronan didn’t want to hurt himself. But in the way that Peter knew Ronan didn’t want to hurt _him_. And Peter therefore giving himself to Ronan with all he had was something Ronan hadn’t known to be so good. Peter was something Ronan didn’t have to fight for. The only thing Ronan didn’t have to fight for, in fact. And that felt both intoxicating and –incomprehensible for Ronan and his crippled emotions himself, but very clear for Peter – reassuring and comforting. It was good to be sure of something, and the thing Ronan could be sure of now was to have Peter.

Peter searched for Ronan’s left hand and grabbed it, letting his fingers slide between the Kree’s. Ronan relocated it to the side of Peter’s head and shoved his right arm underneath him to simultaneously press Peter closer against himself and to hold his own weight. Peter shuddered again. He loved it when Ronan wrapped his body around him like that, now more than ever. This time it didn’t only feel safe, this time it _was_ safe. For sure.

He was a bit startled as Ronan kissed him on the cheek. Something he had seen in Peter’s memories and obviously wanted to try. But then he moaned hoarsely as Ronan let himself slip inside Peter, pushing deeper inside right away. Peter hardened the grip of his fingers and lifted his ass a little, eager to feel Ronan even deeper inside of himself. He sighed happily as Ronan moved in all the way. Then the Kree held still, allowing Peter to adjust and enjoy the feeling of finally being joined like that. Peter felt as if he had been missing something til now and had finally found it. All was perfect right now. Everything was great.

He moaned again softly as Ronan began to move. He moved gently this time, slow and careful, making sure to not make Peter feel uncomfortable. Which would probably be completely impossible right now, as Peter felt like he was in heaven. The feeling of being filled alone was enough to wet his eyes in content, because the sensation together with the one Ronan felt was so, _so_ good. Then Ronan began to nibble at his ear and Peter shuddered. Ronan was much of a biter during sex, even though he hadn’t really succumbed to that with Peter yet. Now he slowly started with it and Peter really liked it. He lowered his ass again so Ronan’s movements would make his dick rub against his pants, and shuddered heavily as the next soft thrust of Ronan’s hips caused exactly that. He didn’t even want to orgasm ever, he just wanted Ronan to keep going like that without end. Nothing could feel as good as this. Being one in mind, body and soul.

Ronan became a bit faster nonetheless and Peter had to admit that it did indeed feel better than before. He gasped and then lowly moaned Ronan’s name as the Kree kept up the slightly faster speed. Ronan shuddered at this and thrusted a bit harder, but only enough to make it feel even better. Just like that. Right that way. That was the moment Peter wanted to keep up forever. Ronan’s hand under his. Ronan’s fingers between his own. Ronan’s arm underneath his chest, pressing their bodies together. Ronan’s chest brushing over his back when he moved. Their legs tangled. Ronan’s wet mouth on Peter’s ear. His teeth biting him softly. His erection moving inside of him. Their minds connected, sharing the sensations. Feeling what Ronan felt. Feeling how Ronan felt what Peter felt. Being one. Being each other.

His orgasm hit him almost out of the blue. He had been so into the situation as a whole that he had lost focus on his sexual pleasure. His body hadn’t though and as Ronan thrusted into him in the right angle to hit his prostate, Peter came with a surprised moan. His walls clenched around Ronan’s cock who gave a low growl and came as well while he bit down on Peter’s shoulder, thrusting into Peter deeply once more to fill him up with his cum. The physical feeling of this combined with the sensations he got from Ronan made Peter’s body go numb and tears run down his cheeks. He had never in his entire life felt anything as amazing as this. Not even the other times he had had sex with Ronan. This was the single best feeling in the entire cosmos and Peter actually sobbed.

Ronan pulled out slowly but stayed where he was and kept on pressing Peter against himself. Peter felt his warm cum running down his thigh, felt his breath against his cheek, felt his chest heaving against his back when he breathed in. Peter panted himself, but concentrating on Ronan’s steady breathing calmed him down again. He would never move again. He would stay like this forever.

After a while though, Ronan moved beside him because he couldn’t sleep on top of Peter without crushing him. Peter grumbled because it was getting cold like that. He sat up to look around and then just grabbed Ronan’s clothes to put them on, shoving his feet inside his own boots.

“What?” he asked as he saw Ronan’s frown. “You don’t get cold anyway.”

Ronan snorted and Peter lay back down on his own clothes (he turned his pants around before he did so to not lie in his own cum) and snuggled closely against Ronan, bedding his head on the Kree’s chest and placing his arm over his belly. Yep. Best position to sleep. He yawned and closed his eyes, softly caressing Ronan’s side.

“I wanna sleep like that every night,” he mumbled, breathing in Ronan’s scent. He felt so content right now that he couldn’t even imagine why the hell he had ever been down. Everything was just perfect the way it was right now. Just perfect.

Peter smiled as he slowly drifted to sleep, surrounded by Ronan’s mind.


	41. Hopes And Fears

He woke up to an annoying, beeping sound. He groaned because he wanted to keep on sleeping, but Ronan said something so he forced himself to wake up.

“Whaddisid?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Not that he saw anything anyway. His vision was still violet.

“The device,” Ronan told him. “The console is beeping.”

It took Peter a second to understand. “We got a signal!” he cried out and jumped to his feet. He almost slipped on his own clothes that were still lying on the floor and stumbled over to the console. The light was blinking. They really got a signal.

Peter was so excited that he forgot what to do. Finally he remembered that it was probably a good idea to switch on the communication. The console whistled and beeped and then a low random noise could be heard. They had connected.

Peter cleared his throat. “Uh… hello? Someone there? Uhm, this is Peter Quill. We’re kinda stuck on Morag and –“

“Peter?” a voice interrupted him. A very familiar voice. Peter almost shrieked out of joy. “Peter, is that really you?”

“Gamora! Oh, thank God! Thank all the Gods! I’ve never been more happy to hear anyone’s voice!”

Gamora was quiet for a second. But when she spoke again, her voice trembled with relief. “Peter, you’re alive! You’re well and alive! We were so worried for you!”

“I know and I’m truly sorry. But I couldn’t contact you, our ship had no communication device. And Ronan wouldn’t let me –“

“Ronan?!” he heard Drax yell in the background. Then he heard Gamora’s voice again.

“Is he with you?”

“Yeah, he’s here. It’s uh… complicated. But no worries, we’re both fine.”

It was quiet on the other end and only now did Peter realise that the others were more worried when Ronan was well than when he wasn’t. They still saw him as the enemy.

“Can you maybe pick us up?” he quickly asked. “We’re really stuck here and our supplies are low. And we don’t wanna eat Orloni.”

It took Gamora a moment to answer. “We will be there as soon as possible,” she said slowly.

“Great,” Peter sighed happily. “Let’s meet at the temple. We will see you land and then come over.”

“Alright,” Gamora agreed. She sounded odd somehow. Worried. Aggressive. Cautious. Peter cleared his throat again.

“Gamora,” he said, “I have many things to explain. A lot of stuff happened. Also with Ronan. Please let me get everything right before you or the others react when you’re here, okay? Don’t do anything to him, yes? Please. And don’t bring Xandar into this, you have to promise me. That’s super important. Ronan and I are fine. I will explain it when you arrive. But please, no Xandar, no overreacting as soon as you see him. Okay? Promise.”

Gamora was quiet again and Peter almost feared she had disconnected. “Trust me,” he added. “Please.”

“… Alright,” Gamora answered. “We’ll be there as fast as we can. Take care of yourself, Peter.”

“I will. And no Xandar! Really!”

“Yes, we got that,” Gamora snapped. Then she cut off the connection.

Peter smiled. “Still always pissed at me,” he chuckled and switched off the console. “But they will be here soon!” He whirled around to smile at Ronan. “And then we will –“

The look on Ronan’s face stopped him. The Kree was standing a few feet away, still naked, and stared at Peter. He looked like a tiger in a cage. Trapped, hurt, afraid, angry, aggressive. Peter blinked.

“What is wrong?” he wanted to know. “This is perfect! Gamora and the others found us and will be coming here! We’re safe!”

“Are we?” Ronan growled. “How safe will we be when they find out what happened? That we are connected and bound together? That you want us to stay with each other?”

“I don’t quite understand what you –“

“Or will they be furious? Because I’m the enemy and they hate me? And they don’t want us together?”

Peter opened his mouth helplessly, but didn’t get the chance to say anything as Ronan raised his voice and went on.

“Will they try to separate us?” he shouted. “Will they take you away? Force you to get the Stone out of us and then lock me up? And take you with them? Will they?!”

Peter shook his head and raised his hands appeasingly. “They won’t –“

“I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO TAKE YOU AWAY!” Ronan interrupted him. “YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME! AND NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! NOT YOU! NOT YOU AS WELL!”

“Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!” Peter hurried over to Ronan who began to shake violently and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay, sh, sh! No one will take me away from you!”

Ronan sank down to his knees and Peter moved with him, until they both sat on the floor.

“It’s okay,” Peter repeated. “It’s okay. No one will take me away from you. It’s okay.”

Ronan was kneeling in front of him now, bent over, his face pressed against Peter’s chest and stomach. Peter felt the incredible amount of pain inside of him, even worse than when they had heard about his exile. It all resurfaced again, even heavier than before, and Peter felt like his brain was smashed with a hot hammer. His stomach turned into a knot and his throat closed up, leaving him unable to breathe.

Ronan’s suffering was immense. He had relied on Peter to make everything better and now he feared that Peter would be taken from him – not willingly – just like Hala had been taken from him. That would break him completely.

“It’s okay,” Peter choked out. “It’s okay, I will stay with you. I will stay.”

He felt Ronan’s body tremble heavily and suddenly the Kree made a very strange sound. A dry, hoarse, loud gasping that shook his entire body. It took Peter a moment to realise that Ronan was sobbing. Unable to cry, as he hadn’t done it for decades, but still forced to let his feelings out, his body no longer able to contain them, that pitiful sob was all he could manage. And then he screamed. Loud and violently against Peter’s stomach, and so desperately that Peter started to cry again. It was unbearable to feel Ronan suffer like that. He couldn’t take it.

He bent over and pressed his face against Ronan’s back, wetting his blue skin with his tears as he reassured him over and over again that nothing in the whole universe would ever separate them.


	42. Getting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one again, I'm sorry :\  
> But the next ones will be a bit longer!

They sat like that for a long, long time again. It was very uncomfortable and Peter felt his legs going numb, but he didn’t move. After the long, violent scream, Ronan had become quiet. Even the trembling of his body had stopped by now. He was cowering in front of Peter, his face still pressed against Peter’s body, and didn’t move. Peter felt his emptiness again and he knew his own mind was empty and drawn as well. But finally it started to recover again, getting Peter back on his feet mentally.

>But we’re still here,< his mind let him think. >We’re still here, no matter what. No matter what has happened to us. No one can take that away from us. No one can separate us if we don’t let them. And we won’t let them. Who cares who my father is. Or what a stupid emperor thinks. We have us. And we can figure things out. Together. Like we did with everything that’s happened so far.<

>How,< Ronan’s mind reacted. >How do you want to do that?<

>We will just keep the Stone. It makes it impossible to separate us. Makes us invincible. No one can do anything against that.<

>What if someone tries to separate us anyway?<

>They won’t succeed,< Peter stated. >We will fight them.<

>What if it’s Thanos?<

>We will destroy him.< Ronan had doubts, but Peter’s mind went on thinking. >I will learn how to control the Stone and I will order it to destroy him. And then we can live together in peace. Forever.<

>… It’s not that easy. Your friends would still hate me. I would still be exiled. You would still hate your father.<

>I will search for him and let him know that he’s 100% a dick,< Peter decided. >And when Thanos is dead, you will just live with us. The others will learn to accept you. They accepted each other, even though they tried to kill each other in the past. They will accept you too.<

Ronan still wasn’t convinced and wasn’t as enthusiastic about it all as Peter was. For him it was not that simple. He couldn’t just figure things out. Even if he killed Thanos, Hala wouldn’t take back his banishment. They couldn’t. Being exiled from Hala was permanent. But he felt that it gave Peter strength to believe in it all and he allowed him to hold on to it.

>Come on, let’s get up,< Peter thought and rubbed Ronan’s back. >Let’s wash ourselves and get something to eat and then we will wait for the others to arrive.<

Before Peter took his hands away from Ronan, he felt an annoyed thought flash the Kree’s mind that basically said: >Why did I decide to keep this optimistic moron,< and it actually made Peter laugh.


	43. How, What, When, Why?

They went to the bathroom and cleaned themselves and had breakfast after that. They had filtered some of the rain water with the filter that was embedded into the lid of their water bottle, so they still had enough to drink. Their food supplies, however, were now gone. But that didn’t matter anymore, since Gamora and the others would arrive soon.

Ronan put on some of the unused clothes as Peter refused to take Ronan’s stuff off that he was still wearing. Or rather had put on again after washing himself. Then they moved over to another room that had a window from which they could oversee the area around the temple. The others hadn’t landed yet, so they had to wait.

The window was large, so they could sit on the floor and still look outside. Peter leaned against Ronan and rested his head on his shoulder. It was strange how things could change so drastically within a few hours. How the man that had wanted to rip Peter’s head off now almost broke at the thought of losing him. Because Ronan had been forsaken by his home and had lost everything, and Peter had been there to catch him and hold him. Because Ronan was highly possessive and overly protective. Peter would have to learn to deal with that, but he would manage. It was worth it.

Then suddenly a ship appeared on the horizon. It was a big ship, large enough for 10 people, and it was clearly a Xandarian ship. Ronan noticed it too, as his body tensed. Peter put his hand on Ronan’s back.

“Let me handle that,” he said. “Let me talk to them. They will understand.”

But Ronan didn’t relax and as Peter got up and looked at him, he saw that the Kree frowned deeply. Peter was the big exception. He still hated everyone else, or at least despised them. Also he still feared that they would take Peter away from him.

“Come on,” Peter said softly. “Let’s go to them.”

Ronan got up, still frowning, and they made their way to the temple. It had stopped raining for once which was close to a miracle, so Peter didn’t have to use his helmet. They could see the ship coming closer as they walked to the temple, and then it landed, while Ronan and Peter were still a few hundred metres away. Peter couldn’t help but hurry. He wanted to see the others so badly! But Ronan refused to walk faster than usual, so Peter had to restrict himself. But finally, finally they had made it and the ship was in reach.

“Gamora!” Peter called. “Rocket! Drax!”

The door of the ship opened and there they were. Gamora. Drax, holding a flower pot with a stick in it that waved happily with tiny twig arms.

“Groot!” Peter laughed and waved back. “Hey, buddy! You’re back! Where’s –“

There. There was Rocket. Holding a huge gun. Aimed at Ronan. Of course…

“NO!” Peter yelled as soon as he saw the gun. Without thinking he reacted, throwing himself at Ronan to protect him. Which of course was completely unnecessary since firstly the Stone would have protected Ronan anyway and secondly the gun was probably not even going to kill the Kree, even without the Stone as a protection.

Ronan wrapped his arm around Peter and turned to the side to shield him instinctively, but neither of them even felt the shot. The force field exploded around them and blocked it completely. Peter became really angry.

“Are you nuts?!” he yelled as the force field had vanished. “I told you not to react! Especially not overreact! What the fuck are you doing, Rocket!”

“What _I_ am doing?” Rocket snarled. “What are _you_ doing in that bastard’s arms? Get away from him, so I can shoot him to bits!”

“No!”

Ronan still had his arm slung around Peter’s waist and Peter still held on to Ronan’s shirt.

“That’s enough, Rocket,” Gamora said. “Let Peter explain.”

“Explain what!?” Rocket snapped. “Why he’s so intimate with the guy who murdered Drax’s family and killed my best friend? I told you, you should’ve let me use the really big gun on him, then he would be dead now!”

“He would not,” Drax interrupted. “Something shielded your shot.”

“Yes, I saw that!” Rocket snapped again. “But that won’t keep me from killing that bastard, lemme tell you!”

“Be glad that I let you shoot _anything_ at him,” Gamora said. “Sorry, Peter, I couldn’t keep him from it. I made sure he didn’t use a deadly one. But I can understand his curiosity. Why are you shielding Ronan?”

Peter swallowed, still looking angry. He tightened his grip on Ronan’s shirt and pressed closer against the Kree’s body.

“Because I love him,” he said. “And you better all deal with that because I sure as hell won’t stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Peter said it ;)


	44. Old friends and new lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balverinium drew these amazing sketches:  
> http://balverinium.tumblr.com/post/120393986299/little-sketches-for-staubengel-about-her-sooo  
> Have a look at them! :)

It was as if he had dropped a bomb. Everyone was staring at him, except for Ronan who was hostilely staring back at the others instead. Peter himself was surprised by what he had just said, but it really made a lot of sense. It explained that weird something that had been there between them yesterday when they had had sex, this extreme longing he had felt, this huge amount of joy and affection Ronan’s actions had caused. Of course he loved Ronan. How could he not after all they had suffered together, after all they had shared and knew about each other. And after Ronan wanted and needed him so much.

“I love him,” he repeated, looking at the others defensively, “and I will explain everything to you like I promised. But first Rocket drops that gun and everyone else drops their weapons as well, because I _know_ you are keeping knives in your sleeves or boots or bra, Gamora.”

Gamora knit her brows together.

“You couldn’t harm him anyway, as Drax just pointed out, and I _told_ you to let me get everything straight and to trust me with this, so believe me: Ronan will not lay a finger on anyone, so calm the fuck down.”

“Calm the fuck down?!” Rocket yelled. “Are you drunk or something?! He’s the enemy! He killed Drax’s wife and daughter! He fucking killed _Groot!_ He wants to wipe out an entire planet! You tried to kill him yourself a few days ago! And now you wanna marry him or what?! Did you hit your head one time too often?!”

“I did not hit my head,” Peter assured him.

“Did he drug you?” Gamora asked all serious. “Did he blackmail you into something? Are you talking for yourself?”

“Hell!” Peter cursed. “Are you all kidding me? I’m fine! I told you it was complicated! And by the way, even if Ronan was forcing me to say all of this, how am I supposed to let you know?!"

Gamora looked him up and down as if to check for a silent call for help Peter might be giving her. The Terran rolled his eyes.

“I am _fine_ ,” he said again. “And I’m doing this on my own free will.”

“You’re not fine,” Rocket growled. “You’re a frickin traitor.”

“For fuck’s sake, what is your goddamn problem!” Peter barked. “Groot is still alive! And Ronan didn’t even kill him! His ship just crashed and Groot saved us all! That wasn’t Ronan’s doing!”

“It was his fault we even had to be on this ship!” Rocket waved about with his gun. “And why are you even defending him? He still killed a shitton of other people!”

“Since when do you care about other people? You still wanted to give the Stone to Ronan after we visited the Collector!”

“That was back then! After that I risked my life to kill this bastard!”

“A-HA!” Peter pointed at him triumphantly. “’Back then’! We’ve all changed a whole lot since we met for the first time. Why can’t Ronan? Why can’t he have a ‘back then’?”

“Because he’s _Ro-nan!_ ” Rocket put a great emphasis on it as if Peter was too stupid to get his words. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t want to murder all of us still! The only one who’s changed here is _you!_ And I think you need some brain surgery right now!”

“Rocket,” Gamora intervened. “Let him explain now.”

Rocket looked at her, his mouth already open to protest, but even Groot and Drax gave him a displeasing look, so he grumbled something and lowered his weapon.

“Alright,” he growled. “Then let him explain.”

“Thanks,” Peter said and let go of Ronan’s shirt. The Kree took his arm off Peter, but he still had an alert and also possessive look on his face.

“The thing is,” Peter began, “that my father apparently was a very ancient and powerful being that was able – or still is able – to control the Infinity Stone.” That alone was big news, but it was only the start of the story. “That’s why,” he continued, “the Stone decided to move inside of my body. I absorbed it, so to say. It’s inside of me now and shields me from any harm. And since Ronan was trying to rip my hand off while that happened, the Stone thought he was a part of me and moved into him as well. Now we both carry a part of it and we can’t be separated without fainting. Also every time our skin touches, the Stone –“ Ronan made a low growling sound. Peter stuttered. “– the, err… Stone connects our thoughts.” He was sorry, but he had to at least tell that part. He left the part out where the Stone also connected their emotions and memories, though. “That’s why I know that Ronan will not harm you. For sure. If you don’t blast something in his face again, that is. Or at me. So please, stop that now.”

The others stared at him in different states of shock, confusion and disbelief. Peter sighed.

“I know it’s hard to believe,” he said. “But it’s true. This force field that came up when Rocket shot us is what protects us. It’s the Stone. And this connection… Well, it’s pretty intense. It leaves a mark on you. And it made me fall in love with him. Okay, that sounds as if it’s only because of the connection, that’s wrong. It’s more than that. I had a hard time dealing with what I learned about my father and Ronan… was there for me. And I was there for him when… You know what happened on Hala, right?”

Gamora nodded slightly. None of them said a word, so Peter just kept on talking.

“See. Ronan has no reason to be our enemy anymore. And we don’t have a reason to be his. The thing with Xandar is over and doesn’t matter anymore. We should just forget about it and move on.”

“Move on?” Gamora asked. “How? What exactly is your plan, Peter?”

Peter shrugged, though of course he knew what his plan was. His plan was to destroy Thanos and live happily ever after with the man his friends hated. “I don’t know,” he lied. “We still have this Stone inside of us, so we need to stay together. I’m still working on how to get it to listen to me, but I will figure that out. Until then Ronan and I need to stay together anyway. And after that… well, I want him to stay, too.” There. He said it.

“You want him to stay with us?” Gamora asked.

Peter nodded. “Yes. I love him, like I said. And I will not leave him. If you have a problem with that, I can’t blame you. But I won’t go without him. Anywhere.”

Gamora frowned while Rocket obviously had trouble keeping his jaw where it belonged and to not let it drop right to the floor. He would have probably shot Ronan again if he could. Gamora looked at the Kree.

“What about you?” she asked. “I know you. I believe Peter that he loves you, his heart is bigger than his brain.”

“Hey!”

“But I know you. You don’t love. I doubt that you even know love. Peter says you two are connected somehow and he knows your thoughts. Obviously he’s convinced that you love him back. But I’m not. I don’t trust you. None of us does. So I want _you_ to tell me what you want and what you plan on doing.”

Ronan frowned. Peter studied his face in concern and bit his lip. He wanted to help Ronan, so he slipped his hand underneath the Kree’s shirt to make them connect.

>Please just tell them,< he thought. >Tell them the truth. They will believe you. They will let you stay.<

But he already felt Ronan’s refusal. The Kree was too proud to admit his defeat. To confess how he had suffered from the banishment, how he had allowed Peter to get to him, how he longed for his presence by now and needed him close to let his affection soothe his pain and heal the wounds in his soul. He would never share this with anyone, he had to save his face.

>Please,< Peter begged again. >Show them that you trust them. It will make them trust you as well.<

But Ronan wouldn’t. He shoved Peter’s hand away so he was able to see Gamora again. The two stared at each other.

“Peter says the truth,” he claimed. “Believe it or not. He will stay with me and I with him.”

Gamora’s frown deepened. “Peter is my friend,” she said. “And I will not allow you to hurt him. I don’t know what this Stone did, but whatever it is Peter seems to see in you, I don’t trust you. I’ve seen what you do to people. Your heart is of stone and cold as ice.”

“Gamora,” Peter spoke again. “I know it’s hard for you to trust him. For all of you. But remember what we’ve been through. We all wanted to kill each other when we first met. But then I saved you from Drax and then Drax saved me and then Rocket saved us all and then Groot saved Drax and I saved you – again – and then Rocket, Groot and Drax at least _tried_ to save us –“ Drax looked a bit offended at this “ – and then we all saved each other and then Groot saved us all. And now we are a family. Things change. People change. And Ronan _can_ love, believe me. All he did he did because of his love for Hala and his people. He’s loyal as fuck to what he loves and his love is immense, and now it is me whom he loves. I can’t tell you why exactly, it’s something we only share in private. But it’s really serious. And I won’t let him go. Please.”

The others still looked hateful. Peter held on to Ronan tight.

“Please,” he repeated, begging. “I know it won’t be easy. But us five managed. Why can’t we try it with him?”

“Because he killed my family,” Drax said. “And I cannot forgive that.”

Peter nodded slightly. “I’m not asking you to forgive him,” he said.

“But you do,” Rocket intervened. “You’re asking us all to forgive him because you lost your heart to him or whatever. Rather your brain. And now you want us all to act as if none of what happened has happened.”

Peter slowly got desperate. “We all got our second chances!” he explained loudly. “Everyone of us! I’m not even saying Ronan is a good person now, but none of us suddenly is! Ronan never was our enemy, we simply stood in his way! Yes, he’s still an asshole, yes, he still doesn’t get along with people! But neither does Rocket!”

“Don’t compare me to this bastard!”

“At the beginning of all this, Ronan hated my guts as well! But not anymore! And if we all just get our shit together, this can work! Please!”

Rocket growled and Drax frowned.

“Please,” Peter said again, sounding helpless. “He has nowhere else to go. He has no one except me. And I love him. Why won’t you understand?”

“Suits him right,” Rocket snorted. “Suits him right to have gotten banished and lose everything.”

Ronan made an aggressive sound and moved towards Rocket who immediately raised his gun.

“Come at me, big guy! Try it, if you dare!” he snarled.

“NO!” Peter fought against Ronan to keep him back. “Stop it, both of you! For heaven’s sake! Calm down!”

Rocket still aimed at Ronan, growling, and Ronan still looked like he would lose it any second. But then something unexpected happened. Groot made a little sound and stretched his tiny arms in Peter’s direction. Drax was first to notice and looked at the little tree in confusion. But then he obliged and carried the pot over to Peter.

“I think Groot wants to… speak with you,” he speculated.

Peter blinked. “Uhm…,” he started to say.

But Groot didn’t want to talk to Peter. His arms actually pointed at Ronan. The Kree was just as confused as the others and didn’t react. Peter took Groot from Drax and held him close to Ronan.

“What do you want, buddy?” he asked. “Hm? Should Rocket translate?”

But Groot didn’t need a translator. What he did was clear to understand. He leaned forward and hugged Ronan with his thin twig-arms. Doing that he gave a little sound again. Everyone stared at him, including Ronan himself.

“He forgives you,” Peter whispered. “He’s not angry that he died due to you. Am I right, Groot?”

Groot turned his head and smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back.

“Thanks, buddy,” he said softly. “That’s awesome of you.”

“Oh, come on!” Rocket bellowed. “You can’t be serious, Groot! That’s Ronan! What’s next? Gonna team up with Thanos or what?!”

Groot made his little sound again. Peter had no idea whether Rocket could actually understand what that meant.

“I don’t even care,” Rocket ranted, understanding Groot or not. “I’m not gonna be friends with that asshole!”

“No one’s asking you to be friends with him,” Peter said.

Rocket kept on ranting something, but Peter wasn’t listening anymore, as Gamora made her way over to them. She still looked ernest and concerned.

“I don’t trust you,” she addressed Ronan. “And I doubt I will ever be able to like you. But I trust Peter. And for me it’s enough that he seems to like you. And he’s right, we all didn’t get along in the beginning. Also I want to keep an eye on you. So I’m alright with taking you with us. But don’t expect me to go easy on you just because Peter’s lost his mind.”

“I won’t,” Ronan answered.

Peter looked at Drax but the man didn’t say anything. His face was twisted in hate and rage though and Peter knew it was too much to ask him to get along with the guy who had killed his wife and daughter. He could understand. He wouldn’t forgive Ronan either. But Drax knew he couldn’t kill Ronan at the moment and also he and Rocket, who were both against taking Ronan with them, were outnumbered now.

“Thank you, Gamora,” Peter said. “I promise it will work out.”

Gamora nodded, but she didn’t look convinced. “Get on board,” she said. “Have a shower, eat something and put on fresh clothes. Then we will talk about what to do now.”

“Can we go to the temple first?” Peter asked. “I wanna try something. We needed to wait for you because last time I fainted and if Ronan blacks out too, we are screwed.”

Gamora frowned again, but nodded. “If you want to. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN write long chapters without porn in them! XD  
> Yay!


	45. Talk To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank You to everyone who is still writing comments on almost every new chapter <3  
> Your feedback means a whole lot to me *huggles*

Peter went first, with Ronan right by his side. He was still carrying Groot who looked around curiously. The others followed them, looking around as well. Rocket still pointed his gun at Ronan and grumbled something, but everyone just ignored him.

As they made it to the little chamber, Peter already felt his fingertips prickling. “It’s something inside of this room,” he said. “Something inside of this room makes the Stone react.”

“I hope this reaction makes Ronan implode,” Rocket snarled. Again everyone just ignored him.

“Last time I was here, the Stone knocked me out and tried to tell me who my father is and why it moved inside of my body,” Peter explained. “I didn’t remember any of it later, but Ronan found the information in my thoughts.”

“So he made it all up.” Rocket again.

“I want to try and get the Stone to speak to me again,” Peter kept on talking. “Or maybe just react so I can finally learn how to control it. But since it’s both inside of me and of Ronan, it’s dangerous if we both black out. So please, could you keep an eye on us? Both of us?” He looked pleadingly at Gamora and she nodded. “You can’t separate us anyway as long as the Stone is inside of us. And even when it’s removed, I still want to –“

“We got it, Peter,” Gamora interrupted him. “We won’t take you away and leave Ronan here. I promise.”

“I don’t,” Rocket growled.

Peter just ignored him once more. He nodded thankfully to Gamora and handed Groot back to Drax. Then he made his way over to the panel he had touched when he had been here the last time. He stopped in front of it and looked at it. Something inside of him was twitching already.

“I think it’s in the room itself,” he mumbled. “The walls, the floor, the ceiling. Something of the Stone’s power has seeped into it and when I touch it, it can connect. This room is full of the Stone’s memories and they talk to me.”

He felt someone standing very close behind him and knew it was Ronan.

“I will connect with you this time,” the Kree said and Peter nodded.

He held his hand out to the carved violet Stone in the wall and felt Ronan wrapping his arm around his waist. Then his cool hand found its way under Peter’s shirt to rest on his belly and his vision turned violet. Peter automatically leaned against Ronan for support. Then he touched the wall and a moment later his brain seemed to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short :\  
> Next one will be longer again.
> 
> To all of you who didn't know yet: I also DRAW StarAccuser!  
> You can go to staubengel.tumblr.com to check it out :)


	46. DON'T join (the Dark Side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is so lame, I'm sorry.  
> I just got up.

The first thing Peter saw when he opened his eyes again was Ronan’s face. They lay beside each other and Ronan looked back at him.

“I know how it works,” Peter whispered. And then he repeated it again, louder this time: “I know how it works! I’ve seen it! It’s so simple!”

He sat up joyfully. He was too enthusiastic to even care about the fact that he and Ronan had obviously fainted and were lying on the floor (or sitting now, in his case) where Drax and Gamora had put them after they had caught their falling bodies. He didn’t even hear Rocket’s snarky comment or Groot’s happy little sound. He was too excited.

He held out his hand and aimed it at the pillar that had once held the Orb. “Look at that!” he called. “I can just –“

A violet beam shot out of his palm, through the hole in the wall that Korath had shot into it. A huge explosion was heard outside. Everyone stared at Peter.

“… Whoops.” He cleared his throat. “That’s not what I intended to –“

“Are you cuckoo?!” Rocket yelled at him. “What _did_ you intend?! To blow us all up?!”

“I’m sorry!” Peter defended himself. “It was just bad aiming!”

“Bad aiming?! That was perfect aiming, or we would all have been dead now!”

“Hey! It’s hard to calculate the power, okay?!”

“That’s why you won’t do it again,” Gamora decided.

“Oh, come on. Is no one talking about how cool it is that I can shoot energy blasts from my palm? That’s cooler than Star Wars!”

“It’s freaking insane, man!” Rocket negated. “You almost blew us all up!”

“Yeah, yeah. I need to practice a bit, then I’ll be awesome at it. Just imagine! I could just walk up to Thanos and shoot his face off!”

“Yeah, if you haven’t shot _our_ faces off first,” Rocket grumbled. “If you need to practice, use Ronan, not us.”

“I won’t shoot anyone for practice,” Peter made clear. “Especially not Ronan. Get it in your head once and for all: I love him and he’s staying with us.”

“He’s not staying with us!” Rocket said hotly. “Why don’ you get it! He’s only using you for his plan! He only wants the Stone! He will kill us all as soon as he can! And then he’ll destroy Xandar and after that Thanos and then Hala will take him back and he will turn against the next planet to destroy! That guy’s a frickin maniac, Peter! He will destroy us!”

“No, he won’t,” Peter replied calmly. “You know this connection you share with Groot? And how only you understand him? And how we all need to rely on your translation of what he says? Well, I share a connection with Ronan. And you all have to believe me that what I say about him is true. He will not kill us. And he won’t destroy Xandar anymore.”

“Oh really,” Rocket scoffed. “Why? Because he’s so in love with you now?”

“I can’t tell you why. It’s Ronan’s right to keep it to himself.”

“But I won’t believe it if he keeps it to himself!” Rocket snapped. “We’re supposed to take him with us, so he will tell us what the hell he’s up to!”

“I agree that he owes us an explanation,” Drax said. “He used to be our enemy and he’s dangerous.”

“Thanks,” Rocket snorted. “So tell us, fuckface, or we’ll lock you up and deliver you to Xandar.”

“You won’t, or I’ll be going with him,” Peter warned.

“No one will deliver anyone to Xandar,” Gamora intervened. “But you are asking a lot of us, Peter. I trust you and I will take Ronan with us if you insist. But Rocket and Drax have a reason to be suspicious.”

“How is this suddenly about Ronan?” Peter asked. “We were talking about my cool ability to shoot Thanos’s face off. Guys, I can control an _Infinity Stone_.”

“Exactly,” Rocket agreed. “The very same Stone your new lover used to try and wipe out Xandar, get it?”

Peter sighed. “I thought we already agreed that we will take him with us.”

“Oh yeah, we will,” Rocket nodded. “The only question is what we do with him after that. So he better give a good explanation.”

Peter sighed again, this time internally. He wouldn’t get Rocket to shut up. And he was right, even when they took him and Ronan on board they would still have to discuss what to do next. It was inescapable.

He looked to Ronan. The Kree had sat up and stared at him, silently warning him to not say a word. He wouldn’t allow to be made vulnerable around the other Guardians. No one was supposed to know about his moral and mental defeat or his emotional breakdown. Or about the unstable emotional state he was in right now, the self-hatred and the feeling of having no right to act on behalf of his people anymore.

“Alright, darling,” Peter said. “Tell them yourself. They won’t listen to me.”

Ronan’s expression darkened. He didn’t have to explain anything in his opinion. But of course he knew the others wouldn’t trust him and he didn’t want to lose Peter. So he made up something that was at least half true.

“Since I am banished, I no longer am responsible for the wishes and needs of my people”, he said, still looking at Peter. “Destroying Xandar is not my business anymore.”

“Then what is your business?” Gamora wanted to know.

“Nothing,” Peter quickly helped Ronan out. Why was he so damn protective towards him? When had that happened? “What are _we_ up to after this? Sometimes you don’t have a plan what to do next.”

“I thought you wanted to shoot Thanos’s face off,” Gamora reminded him.

“True,” Peter nodded. “And I’m sure Ronan wants to do the same. So he’s definitely on our side.”

“And after that?” Rocket asked. “Hala only exiled him because of Thanos, the emperor said so. They will take him back and ta-dah: He’ll be back on his way to destroying Xandar.”

Peter looked at Ronan. Then he shook his head.

“No, he won’t,” he assured and reached for Ronan’s hand. Their fingers brushed and the connection set it. “Just believe me, he won’t.”

He felt Ronan’s agitation, felt his pain about the permanent exile again.

“Hala won’t take him back. They banish people forever if they do so. Ronan won’t destroy anything on their behalf anymore.”

“Oh great, so he’s a hobo now,” Rocket grunted. “See, even Hala got that he’s a freak, why won’t –“

“Be quiet or I’ll make you!” Ronan shouted at Rocket.

Peter quickly grabbed his hand and tried to calm his mind down.

“Yeah, come on, make me!” Rocket teased. “That’s exactly what we’re all waiting for! You’re insane! We don’t want you on our ship!”

“We won’t discuss that anymore,” Peter said loudly. “Groot, Gamora and I decided that we take him with us, that’s 3 against 2. And now calm down and stop being mean to him, of course he gets angry when you taunt him like that, anyone would.”

“Peter is right,” Gamora agreed. “It’s time we leave this planet. I trust Peter in this; we all should. He never let any of us down and he saved us all more than once. He apparently knows Ronan better than we do, so we have to believe him. Right now, we can’t separate them anyway.”

“Oh, can’t we,” Rocket snorted. “I thought Peter can control the Stone now. So he can order it to leave Ronan’s body, can’t he?”

“I in fact can’t,” Peter clarified. “Not without making it leave my body too. And then Thanos can just take it and I can’t shoot his face off anymore. And even if I could, I wouldn’t do it, because we will take Ronan with us and I won’t give you the chance to kick him off the ship or something. He will come and stay with us. Deal with it.”

Rocket growled, but Groot made his sound again and Rocket shut up.

“Can we finally stop discussing this now and get on the ship?” Peter asked. “Because I really need a hot shower and something to eat.”


	47. Feelings And Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter <3  
> And for all the support you showed for Roro ;)  
> But don't be too hard on poor Rocket.  
> Last thing he knows is that Ronan is the absolute bad guy who wanted to wipe out an entire planet and killed his best friend on the road, and now suddenly he's supposed to be all good and join their crew.  
> He doesn't know what Ronan and Peter have been through.  
> He's just trying to protect everyone, in his own way.  
> So be nice to him!  
> You are nice to a genocidal maniac too, after all ;)

The ship had three bathrooms – one in the private section of the ship that was probably used by the Nova Prime herself, and two in the common section – so Ronan and Peter could take a shower at the same time. Peter would have loved to share a shower with Ronan, but Kree used cold water to clean themselves and Peter wanted a shower so hot that he was as red as a lobster afterwards and also felt like one. Whatever a lobster felt like… Still he refused to put on new clothes after that and still wore the ones he had stolen from Ronan. They still smelled a bit like him.

Peter enjoyed the feeling of safety and a clean body as he left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Gamora and Drax were sitting there. They hadn’t taken off yet as they hadn’t decided where to go. They wanted to clarify that now.

“Where’s Rocket?” Peter asked as he opened one of the food storing devices. Food. So much food! Oh God, this was heaven.

“He went to his room,” Gamora answered while Peter piled food on his arm. “Probably sulking and complaining to Groot.”

“Ahh, sounds likely.”

Peter closed the device again, almost dropping one or two items of his food pile, and sat down at the table where Drax and Gamora were sitting as well. He smiled at them.

“Thanks again for picking us up,” he said cheerfully. “Believe me, Morag is not the nicest planet to – … Okay, you don’t want to talk about Morag, right? You want to talk about Ronan.”

“He’s in one of the chambers already,” Gamora told him. “Didn’t even get something to eat.”

“He’s feeling bad,” Peter sighed. “He’s – Aw shit, I shouldn’t talk about that.”

“About what?” Gamora wanted to know. “And why shouldn’t you talk about it?”

“Because Ronan has access to my thoughts,” Peter told her. “And because I don’t want him to feel bad around you. So his secrets will stay safe with me.”

“Are you even hearing yourself?” Gamora asked. “You’re talking about _Ronan_. As if he’s some small child that we are abusing.”

“Uhm…” Peter blinked. From Gamora’s point of view this all must look so weird and wrong. Well, it _was_ weird and wrong. “Look, it’s complicated –“

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that more than once.”

Peter sighed. “I know… I know. But I really can’t explain it. Not because I don’t want to, but because I really _can’t_. I fell in love with Ronan somewhere on the road, I don’t even know when or why exactly. But we’re so deeply and intensively connected that it’s impossible for me not to do so. I saw and felt things none of you could see or feel because he’s hiding them and they made me change my view of him. We both went through a lot in the past few days and it changed us. Together. Because we’re so close now. It’s like he’s become a part of me, you know? And I – I… Gamora, I’m the only thing he has left. He clings to me. I know he’ll hate me for telling you that, but you know how extremely loyal he’s been to Hala and how much it meant to him. And now they abandoned him. But I’m still there. And he values that.”

Gamora looked at him with an expression that was almost pitiful. Out of all of the other Guardians she knew Ronan best and for her it was hardest to see something other than brutality in him. Peter smiled reassuringly.

“Hey, you said you trust me,” he reminded her. “Then trust me. For Kree standards, Ronan and I have a committed relationship and Kree never break up. So I’m fine.”

Gamora sighed and shook her head. “I hope so,” she said. “Because trusting you doesn’t mean I trust _him._ ”

“I can understand. But you’ll learn to. He’s not our enemy anymore.”

“He’s still the murderer of my family,” Drax said lowly.

Peter looked over at him. “… I know,” he admitted. “You still want to kill him, right?”

“I want to avenge my family.”

Peter nodded. “I know,” he said. “And please believe me, I’m still sorry for that. And I’m also sorry I fell in love with the man who did that to you. Really. I wish I hadn’t. But I couldn’t help it.”

This time Drax nodded. Peter felt his insides cramp at the sight of his face. He felt terrible now, as if he had betrayed Drax.

“I understand your wish to avenge your family,” Gamora told the Destroyer. “But even if you kill Ronan, it won’t bring them back to life. It wasn’t something personal. Ronan didn’t kill them because they were your family. And I believe Peter when he says that Ronan is suffering a lot from the exile. Sometimes having to stay alive is worse than being granted to die. It doesn’t ease your pain, I know, but right now is not the time for revenge. Right now Ronan is invincible due to the Stone and you will have to accept that.”

Peter nodded. “And after I removed the Stone, I’ll let you beat him up,” he promised. “I love him, but he still deserves that.”

Drax gave him a little smile. “I know a heart cannot choose its ways,” he addressed Peter. “I do not blame you for your odd choice. And I thank you for that offer.”

Peter smiled back. “I’ll make him say sorry for what he did, I promise. It won’t be the same as to kill him, but it’s worth at least something.”

“Thank you, Peter Quill.”

“You’re welcome.” Peter finally took a bite of his food. “So,” he said, chewing. “Where will we be going now?”


	48. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Jurassic World, and I can't help but think that Chris Pratt's characters are just great at dealing with predators that start with an R.
> 
> ALSO IT'S MY BETA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY, SO PLEASE ALL GO TO FANCYKRAKEN'S TUMBLR AND SEND HER YOUR BEST WISHES, CAUSE SHE'S AWESOME!

Ronan lay in bed when Peter entered, but wasn’t asleep. He sat up as the Terran approached him. Peter smiled.

“Hey,” he said.

Ronan had refused to put on the clothes the others had brought from Xandar and was wearing his own again. Peter would of course have preferred it if he hadn’t worn anything.

“You talked to them,” Ronan stated.

“I did,” Peter confirmed.

“What did you tell them?”

_What did you tell them about me?_ that meant.

Peter gave another little smile, a bit sheepish this time, and held out his hands to Ronan. The Kree grabbed them. Peter felt his anger at what he had revealed to Drax and Gamora, but also his pleasant surprise at what he had _not_ revealed to them. He hadn’t told them about Ronan’s behaviour after the banishment, of his screams and his pitiful quivering, and he hadn’t even mentioned Ronan’s past. The others knew of the banishment either way, so Ronan wouldn’t have been able to keep this defeat from them anyway. So what Peter had told them about Ronan’s suffering and his new clinginess towards Peter was nothing they couldn’t have figured out for themselves. At least the clinginess was pretty obvious after all. Ronan didn’t like it that they knew about all this, but he could live with that. He had no other choice anyway.

“You need to figure this out with Drax,” Peter said to stress the importance of the conversation he had had with Drax that Ronan could see in his thoughts. “It’s important to him. You took his life away, it’s like you banished him from Hala. He can’t just forgive and forget like Groot did. He only holds back around you because of me and I can’t say I blame him for hating on you.”

Ronan didn’t answer, but Peter felt his refusal. He sighed.

“You’re really an asshole,” he said. “I won’t be sorry for you when Drax beats you up.”

Ronan became angry because his lover, who was supposed to be 100% loyal only to him, was so traitorous, but Peter mentally smacked that thought away.

>Don’t even start that. I live with your flaws, you’ll live with mine. And my flaws contain being happy when assholes are beaten up, even if they’re my boyfriend.<

It felt weird to use the term “boyfriend” when referring to Ronan. Peter’s attempts to search for a more fitting word seemed to be amusing, as it calmed Ronan down again.

>So it is really Thanos we’re heading for now,< he thought.

>Yeah,< Peter thought back. >We’ll just quickly destroy him and then head out to have some vacation time on a nice sunny planet with an ocean and a beach or something.<

>What about the Stone?<

Peter knew why Ronan asked. They hadn’t talked about what would happen to the Stone after Thanos’s defeat. Peter wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do with it: Give it to Xandar or keep it. He could control the Stone, so it was probably best if it stayed with him, as he surely wouldn’t use it for anything bad. On the other hand Xandar was quite vulnerable right now and the Stone would provide them protection. Also Peter didn’t want to be chased by people who longed for the Stone, he wanted to be left alone.

>We’ll see,< he replied, stroking his thumbs over Ronan’s hands. >I’ll think it through.<

He felt Ronan give a mental nod. The Kree of course preferred having the Stone within reach, but he knew that he couldn’t do much with it anymore. He had been fired, so to say, and there was nothing for him to destroy anymore. As much as he’d love to, he didn’t feel the right to anymore. He would in fact feel like a traitor when providing his people a service now, as he was not a part of their society anymore. It was as if he was no Kree anymore now, but simply a big pile of nothing, unauthorised to feel or do anything. From his own definition he was weak now and the weak didn’t have a right to even exist.

Peter felt these bad feelings rise in Ronan again and quickly wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck, pushing softly until the Kree allowed himself to lay on his back, having Peter sink down on top of him.

“You know what we never tried?” Peter asked out loud to make Ronan focus on his voice. “To take our time. I know you have some very sensitive spots there on your body and I’d love to tease you by just kissing them til you’re mad.”

Ronan growled. “Is sex some kind of therapy for you?” he wanted to know, thinking back of the two times they had done it on Morag.

“Well yeah, if it helps,” Peter answered.

Ronan snorted. “I’ll make you suffer if you tease me,” he said.

But Peter felt how “make you suffer” actually meant taking brutal revenge by teasing Peter with all _his_ sensitive spots until he begged for being fucked hard, and so he decided that he would torture Ronan as much as he could.


	49. Sensitive Spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your reviews <3  
> Also I see StarAccuser as official now, thanks to James Gunn :D  
> Yoy!

Ronan’s sensitive spots were on the insides of his elbows and right beside his hip bones, leading down to his crotch. His temples though were soothing spots, as well as the outsides of his upper arms.

But Peter didn’t intend to soothe him. He started to kiss Ronan deeply and slipped his hands underneath the Kree’s shirt, stroking his stomach. He felt how uncomfortable Ronan was with being on this ship, surrounded by his former ally who had betrayed him, a talking raccoon who hated his guts for being involved in the death of his best friend, and a warrior who couldn’t wait to “cut his head clean off”. He still feared they would separate him and Peter, no matter how often Peter assured him they wouldn’t.

He would distract his lover from all those negative feelings now, also the ones connected to Hala. And for that he pressed his upper thigh against Ronan’s groin and started to suck on his lower lip.

It was quite easy to get Ronan aroused, actually. Ronan was all about raw feelings such as rage and anger. He was impulsive and loved to show superiority; the reason why he had killed The Other and had agreed to fight Drax on Knowhere. Showing others how weak they were and being strong and dominant himself was what got him going. And so arousal – a raw, impulsive feeling that led to sex, a dominant activity – did very easily come to him. This time, however, Peter wanted to tease Ronan a bit. He wanted to show him that foreplay was fun, that appreciating each other’s bodies for a while was really neat and just made the actual sex even better. It would be hard, though. Once heated up, Ronan wasn’t one to hold back. So Peter tried to calm Ronan down with his mind, tried to keep him from getting too into it right away, so he would actually have some time to enjoy what Peter would do to him. He still wasn’t sure how long it would take until Ronan would snap, so despite still trying to stay cool, he hurried a bit. He at least wanted to tease Ronan a _little_ in the bit of time the Kree would grant him before he would take over the wheel and cut the foreplay off. So after stroking his stomach, Peter went right for that sensitive spot beside Ronan’s hip bones. He knew it exactly, as he felt Ronan’s body like his own. Ronan wouldn’t really believe Peter in having sensitive spots there, Peter felt it in Ronan’s mind. But as soon as his fingers brushed over the skin, a shudder went through Ronan’s body. Peter grinned mentally.

>Told ya,< he thought. Ronan growled. >Ssh, ssh. I haven’t even started yet. Let me have some fun there before you go nasty on me, big guy.<

He felt some really dark thoughts on Ronan’s mind that made him giggle. Now that he knew Ronan wouldn’t ever hurt or kill him, annoying him was so much _fun!_ Like yes, he had to deal with his grumpiness forever from now on and he would have to live with the Kree’s strange behaviour at all times, but he had also bought himself a VIP-ticket to the fun park that was called: “Doing things only you can do to Ronan without losing your life. Or at least a very important body part.”

Still grinning he placed his fingernails on the sensitive spot of Ronan’s body and softly dragged them down to the Kree’s groin. This time the shudder was heavier and Ronan actually jumped a little, making a small growling sound. That was it. Peter had him now.

He put his hand back up and repeated the action, this time with more pressure on the nails. He felt Ronan’s muscles convulse underneath his fingers and then a sharp pain as Ronan bit Peter’s lips.

“Ouch!” Peter complained. “Hey! No reason to –“

He was cut off as Ronan harshly captured his lips again, his hand grabbing the back of Peter’s head to keep it in position. Peter gave a muffled sound and took revenge by pressing his upper thigh against Ronan’s crotch even harder. Then he shifted and got his other hand into action as well.

Peter’s fingernails scratching down his sensitive spots on both sides of his hip made Ronan actually moan out against Peter’s lips, which this time made Peter shudder. He was turned on himself by now and it was hard to try and keep Ronan down to earth when he himself started to take off. Still he tried to keep Ronan from cutting off the foreplay by stopping his work for a moment and mentally telling Ronan to let go of his head so he could take off the Kree’s shirt. Ronan wasn’t too happy with that, but he obeyed. So Peter sat up and pulled Ronan’s shirt over his head.

“… Bad idea,” he mumbled to himself. The connection had broken and he was able to see again. And what he saw was a gorgeous blue body, stretched out right before him. That did _not_ help to keep Peter’s arousal down. “Maybe we should –“

He was cut off once more as Ronan sat up and kissed him passionately, letting go of his lips afterwards just to kiss him again. Peter felt the touch of his own fingers still tingling on the Kree’s hips and Ronan’s wish to make Peter pay for that. He tried to say something, but Ronan just kissed him one more time and then yanked his shirt over Peter’s head. Peter again tried to say something, but Ronan grabbed him and spun around with him, tossing Peter down on the bed. Shit. Being manhandled by an attractive Kree turned Peter on too much. Said Kree eyeing him now like his prey didn’t make it better.

Ronan bent down and Peter expected him to kiss him again, but instead his lover went lower and licked over Peter's right nipple. Peter gasped. His nipples were _his_ sensitive spots, as well as the back of his knees and the insides of his thighs. That blue bastard must have known from the connection and was now using that knowledge for his revenge. The next time Peter felt the wet sensation on his nipple, he shuddered. Again he tried to say something, but Ronan dragged Peter's pants down and bit down on his chest, moving over to his left nipple to pinch it with his lips. So instead of speaking, Peter moaned.

“Oh God, Ronan,” he sighed. >This feels so good, please keep doing that.<

Ronan grunted lowly and tossed Peter’s pants to the side. None of them was wearing boots, the floor of this ship was smooth and even, so after the shower they had both gone without any shoes. Ronan fumbled with his own pants, still mouthing Peter’s nipples, and Peter arched into the touch, grabbing the sheets to release some tension. Suddenly it was him who didn’t want to hold back anymore.

Finally Ronan was done with his trousers and took them off. He had to let go of Peter for that, but still tried to reach him which resulted in his mouth ghosting over Peter’s stomach. The pure thought of this feeling just a little lower on his body made Peter squirm. He heard Ronan chuckle darkly.

“Didn’t you want me to be more patient this time?” he asked.

His voice was heavy with arousal, more hoarse than usual, and Peter had to swallow. This man was so extremely hot, especially with that smirk on his face. It was actually the first time he saw Ronan with an expression of joy on his face (well, except for that one time where he had stepped out of the wreck of the Dark Aster, ready to destroy Xandar with the Stone) and for a moment he forgot about his lust and smiled, overcome with a warm rush of joy and affection.

“I just want you to be happy,” he said. And he meant it with all his heart.

Ronan seemed to be taken aback by this statement, as his smirk vanished. He looked confused and Peter feared it could turn into pain, since Ronan didn’t really have anything to be happy about at the moment. So he reached up and grabbed Ronan’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss. That helped. After a few seconds Ronan’s mind was cleared of all doubts and troubles and he was back to lust and arousal again. Peter helped a bit by thinking dirty thoughts.

He wrapped one arm around Ronan’s shoulders and moved his other hand down to finger his own entrance. That turned Ronan on even more and he kissed Peter more passionately than before. Together with the sensation of his own fingers, it made Peter whimper and moan into the other’s mouth. He felt Ronan shiver in anticipation, only holding back because he knew Peter wasn’t ready yet. As soon as he felt Peter’s fingers gliding in with ease though, he grabbed the Terran by his waist and lifted him up, pressing him with the back against the wall over the head of the bed, kneeling upright in front of him. Peter made a content sound.

“Take me,” he mumbled against Ronan’s lips.

“I intend to,” the Kree answered.

He dragged Peter’s body into the right position, his slick cock sliding along between Peter’s cheeks. Then he entered him, being fully seated within two thrusts, and Peter let his head fall back against the wall with a devoted moan. That was all he needed. Being filled like that by Ronan.

The thrusts he gave this time were slow but intense, deep and strong, with a rolling of his hips. They were just perfect like that, each one driving Peter insane because they felt so fulfilling. Ronan also took advantage of the so willingly offered throat Peter showed him and started to nibble and bite on the sides of his neck. Peter gave a hoarse moan at that and clenched around Ronan’s member as his muscles convulsed out of ecstasy. It made Ronan groan and speed up a little, which in return made Peter moan louder.

“I want to hear your voice,” Peter panted, already getting close. “Please, I wanna hear you talking.”

“What do you want me to say?” Ronan asked, his mouth still against Peter’s neck.

“Everything. I don’t mind. Just your voice. I want to hear your voice…”

Ronan chuckled darkly and it sent shivers down Peter’s spine. Fuck. That sound left goosebumps all over his body.

“I am not sure whether you deserve that wish to be fulfilled,” Ronan said. He lifted his head a bit and his lips brushed over Peter’s jaw. Peter actually held his breath in anticipation of any word that might fall from Ronan’s lips.

“After all,” Ronan said and increased the speed and the force of his thrusts, “you are in no position for any requests. Pressed against a wall, helpless and defenceless, while I take you as I please.”

He gave an extra hard thrust and Peter moaned out loud, almost coming.

“Oh God, Ronan!” he gasped.

Hearing his name turned Ronan on immensely again and he growled, shifting himself and Peter to be able to ram into the Terran harshly. Peter screamed in pleasure and jumped, moaning Ronan’s name again right afterwards which resulted in Ronan losing it completely and pounding into Peter so hard and fast that it almost hurt. Peter was so lost himself though that it only felt good, far too good, and as Ronan bit down on his neck again, he choked on his own scream and came, Ronan’s name on his lips, his mind exploding into white light as he shot his cum over Ronan’s stomach and himself. The sound of his name together with the feeling of Peter’s orgasm sent Ronan over the edge as well and he groaned, ramming himself deep into Peter one last time before he released, filling his Terran with his seed.

Peter shuddered from the feeling of the hot wetness inside of him and clenched again, making his walls suck on Ronan’s cock until the Kree was completely spent. He still didn’t move after that and kept Peter pressed against the wall, seated in him, holding him up. Peter stroked his back while catching his breath until Ronan finally pulled out and scooted back from the wall, Peter still in his arms. He laid down on the bed then, his feet beside the pillow and his head at the end of the bed, Peter in front of him, held in his embrace. Peter smiled and snuggled against him, getting comfortable.

“I love you,” he mumbled tiredly.

Ronan didn’t reply, but Peter felt his affection and knew what it meant. Smiling wider he closed his eyes and breathed in Ronan’s scent. Together with the sound of Ronan’s breathing it lulled him to sleep and made him share his dreams with the mind linked to his.


	50. Someone Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will already be the last ):
> 
> And because some people asked: James Gunn retweeted a fanart with Peter and Roro on it, so I consider it canon now :D

They woke up to Rocket hammering against their door.

“Quill! What the fuck, man! Are you deaf? It’s the third time I’m calling you! Get up now! We’re taking off!”

Peter groaned and tried to hide his face against Ronan’s chest. This was so not how he wanted to start this day.

“PETER!” Rocket shouted outside. “Answer me! Don’t make me come in, I don’t wanna become blind from the sight you will undoubtedly offer me!”

“I’m coming,” Peter grunted. “Just gimme an hour.”

“You have 10 minutes!” Rocket snarled. Then he apparently left, as nothing was to be heard outside anymore.

Peter sighed but didn’t move. They could take off without him. He wanted to stay in this warm, cozy bed, snuggled against Ronan’s naked body. Ronan didn’t say anything against it. His arm stayed wrapped around Peter just like before, too.

“I should go,” Peter mumbled. “Or Gamora will come and drag me out of here by my ears. I bet she doesn’t mind seeing either of us naked.”

>She already saw me naked,< Ronan’s thoughts said as Ronan remembered the various occasions in which Gamora had been present during his ritual with the Exolon Monks. Peter really envied her for that.

>I know,< his thoughts answered.

He yawned and stretched and then decided that 10 minutes wasn’t over yet and that he still had enough time. So he wrapped his arms and legs around Ronan and shoved himself on top of the Kree, like a koala baby on the back of his mother. Ronan grumbled. Peter heaped lots of lovely, cuddly, affectionate thoughts on him and nuzzled his face against his lover. A few days ago, Ronan would have shoved him off or at least told him to stop, but now he just suffered through it without complaining. Victory!

“Alright, let’s get up,” Peter said, kissing Ronan’s neck. “Or Gamora will really come here and get me.”

>I won’t come,< Ronan refused.

Peter wanted to ask for a reason, but Ronan’s mind showed him already. Ronan was still not too happy about what Peter had told the others yesterday about him being hurt and clingy. He didn’t like them knowing about his banishment (though that was the news’s fault, not Peter’s) and how they now must think him weak, lost, broken, whatever else Ronan didn’t want them to think about him. He felt uncomfortable enough with this, but he felt even more uncomfortable actually being around the others, having to look them in the face.

Peter sent a wave of comforting warmth over to the Kree and gently kissed his jaw. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll bring you something to eat.”

He kissed Ronan’s face once more and then slid off him. As he got out of the bed, the connection broke. He shivered softly. It felt as if his mind had stepped out of a warm blanket into the cool air. As if something was missing.

Peter put on some of the clothes the other Guardians had brought from Xandar and then walked over to the door. Before he left the room, he looked back to Ronan once more and smiled at him. The Kree didn’t smile back, but Peter knew he appreciated it anyway. He knew Ronan had grown quite fond of his smile.

As he reached the cockpit, the others were already gathered there. Drax and Rocket were sitting in the pilots seats, Gamora stood a bit apart with Groot’s flower pot in her arms. She smiled at Peter as he entered.

“There you are,” she greeted him. Peter smiled back and nodded.

“Finally,” Rocket growled from his seat.

“Morning to you too, Rocket,” Peter replied. “Why did you get me anyway? Can’t you take off on your own?”

“We just wanted to check our captain’s orders again,” Gamora explained. “Will we really be heading for The Sanctuary now?”

“Captain?” Peter asked confused.

“I voted against it.” Rocket raised his hand from where he was sitting. Gamora and Peter simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“Yes,” Peter answered the Zen-Whoberi. “We will be heading for Thanos and I will shoot his ugly face off.”

“Great,” Rocket commented, already starting the engines. “Sounds fool-proof to me.”

Peter sighed. “I know it’s dangerous,” he said. “But we have no other choice. Sooner or later he will come after us. After Gamora, after me, after the Stone –“

“After your orgasm-deliveryman.”

Peter rolled his eyes again. “I know you would just abandon him and give the Stone to someone else,” he said. “But that’s not what we’re gonna do. We have the chance to defeat Thanos – maybe the only chance there’s ever gonna be – so we’ll use it. Then we will be completely safe and can live happily ever after.”

“Except for when Yondu catches us, or any of all the others who are on our heels,” Rocket brought up.

“I survived Yondu til now, I’ll survive him once more.”

Rocket snorted.

“Hey, we are a team,” Peter reminded him, “and most of us agreed to do this, so we’ll go for it now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know”, the not-raccoon sighed. “My fault I teamed up with a bunch of jerks with death-wishes.”

“Damn right,” Peter confirmed and tickled Groot with one finger.

Rocket grumbled something, but Peter didn’t pay any more attention. Of course it was dangerous, he knew that himself. But he wanted to live in peace with Ronan. He didn’t want to be on the run for the rest of his life. And Gamora wanted to get rid of her adoptive father just as badly. Drax wanted to kill Thanos as well, as it turned out. He still blamed Ronan for the death of his family, but apparently he knew that Thanos had been the mastermind behind it all and wanted to see him dead. So, once more, Rocket was the only one not really approving of their plan. But they all knew that he would help them anyway. Complaining like hell, yes, but he was part of the team and he appreciated all of his new friends, so he would protect them at all costs. Even from Thanos. Still, they could all die on the road. The “What if we fail” – question was never even asked out loud.

Gamora and Peter watched as the ship took off and left Morag. Groot chirped happily as soon as the planet lay beneath them.

“I’ll go get something to eat,” Peter announced.

“I’ll come with you,” Gamora said. Peter nodded.

They left the room together and went over to the kitchen. Groot joined them as well, as Gamora was still carrying him.

When Peter opened the boxes with the food, the Terran gave a happy sound. “God, I love food!” He started to pile some of it on his arms again, humming joyfully.

“Yes, we already noticed that yesterday,” Gamora smiled.

Peter grinned and shoved a little bread roll in his mouth.

“Speaking of love,” the assassin continued, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Peter replied, even though he already knew what the question would be.

“I know you know things about him that we don’t, but… What is there to love about Ronan?”

Peter sighed. Yep. He had been right in his assumption.

“I don’t know,” he said, looking down at his food. “He’s just – … I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Gamora asked. She didn’t sound reproachful, it sounded more like… concerned pity.

Peter shrugged. “I can’t name it,” he said. “Like, I know he’s really bad and all, but… I just _saw_ things, you know? I _felt_ things. I get him, I know so much about him, and it just feels so… safe and good and right to be with him. Have you ever been loved by someone who hates the entire rest of the universe?” He looked up and met Gamora’s gaze. “It’s incredible. It feels so special.”

Gamora looked at him for a moment. Then she sighed and shook her head. “As long as you’re happy…”

Peter smiled. “I am,” he assured. “I am very happy.”

Gamora only shrugged and set Groot down on the table. “You really are special, I guess,” she mumbled.

Peter laughed. “Course I am,” he praised himself and winked at Gamora. She only rolled her eyes.

“I’ll go and bring Dr. Grumpenstein his breakfast now,” the Terran grinned. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Take your time,” Gamora replied. “But we’ve all been missing you and would be glad to have you around.”

“I know. I’ve missed you too. I’ll come around after we eat, I promise.”

Gamora nodded again and Peter smiled at her. Gamora, unlike Ronan, returned the smile.


	51. A New Mission

Ronan still lay in bed when Peter entered the room with the food balanced on his arms. He hadn’t even moved.

“Room service!” Peter joked and came over to the bed.

Ronan didn’t get the joke, but by now he didn’t even care about Peter’s humour anymore. He just accepted and ignored it.

Peter put the food down in front of Ronan and climbed on the bed himself. “Here we go,” he said. “I took all the stuff I know you like and left out all the stuff I know you don’t like. I think that’s worth a reward.”

Ronan still didn’t move. His eyes were closed. “What kind of reward?” he joined Peter’s little game, but without sounding really interested.

“How about a starter?” Peter suggested. “Something to warm up my lips? A kiss or something?”

Ronan didn’t react right away. After a few seconds though he opened his eyes and sat up. Peter smiled at him. Ronan had this resigned “Why is he so weird, why does it have to be him, why me, let’s get this over with” – expression on his face that automatically made Peter grin. It was so funny to see Ronan like this, and also he looked super cute this way.

Peter leaned forward and pecked the Kree’s lips. They were cool and soft and the touch made Peter’s skin prickle and filled him up with butterflies. So he did it again right away, leaving his lips on Ronan’s longer this time, leaning into the kiss.

He felt this calmness inside of Ronan that he had learned to equal happiness in the Kree’s mind. Ronan didn’t feel positive feelings like Peter did, simply because he had been trained not to. He was great at feeling rage and anger, he could even feel some kind of amusement and also joy when he, for example, slew an accused enemy. But real happiness or contentment or even just being relaxed was not part of Ronan’s emotions. But lately Peter had felt this calmness inside of Ronan’s mind a couple of times, namely whenever they were close in private and had their affectionate moments. And since this calmness meant Ronan was for once _not_ angry or annoyed or aggressive or – as of late – hurt or sad, Peter assumed that it meant happiness for Ronan. Peter made Ronan happy.

“I will keep it inside of me…,” Peter murmured against Ronan’s lips. “I want it to stay this way.”

Ronan pulled back and broke the connection. Peter opened his eyes and looked at him.

“You want to keep this connection?” Ronan asked.

Peter nodded. “Yes,” he replied. “I love it by now. I need it. It’s so good to feel you like this, to be so close, to always know what you’re currently thinking or sensing. To be one with you.”

“It is restricting,” Ronan said.

Peter blinked. “What? What do you mean? It’s not restricting. It’s enriching.”

Ronan shook his head. “It requires that we stay close to each other all the time,” he explained. “We risk our lives with that.”

“But we’re invincible.”

“No. We can be separated and kept captive forever.”

Peter couldn’t help the corners of his mouth dropping a little. “But it’s connecting us.”

“What do we need this for? You know everything there is to know about me already and I know all of you in return. We can tell each other what we can’t sense over the connection anymore.”

“But that’s not the same!” Peter negated.

“You said yourself that hearing my words is nicer than just seeing everything,” Ronan said. Peter had to admit he was right there.

“But I want to feel you…” he tried to argue sadly.

“At what cost?” Ronan wanted to know. “They will hunt you. Do you think Thanos is the only one out there who wants to have the Stone? You want to kill him to live in peace, but what about the other people who are after the Infinity Stones?”

Peter was quiet for a moment. “You’re worried about me,” he then stated.

Ronan tensed and for a second it seemed as if he wanted to deny it. But then he relaxed again.

“See,” he said. “You already know me without using the connection.”

Peter had to smile softly. “But without the Stone I’m vulnerable again,” he said.

“I will protect you.”

“What if I’m not at the same place as you?”

“Then I will come and find you. This time I will not fail my mission.”

Peter’s smile widened. “I’m your new mission?” he gently teased.

Ronan put his hand on Peter’s cheek. >You’re more than just that.<

Peter leaned into the touch. He knew Ronan was right. Keeping the Stone was dangerous. It would be better to give it to Xandar. They could live in peace then, just as they wanted. No restrictions. No one to hunt them down.

>But I will miss this,< Peter thought. >I will miss touching you and sharing everything with you.<

>Think of what you’ll gain,< Ronan responded. >We will be able to touch and still look at each other.<

Peter couldn’t help but giggle. >You just wanna see my orgasm-face, admit it!<

Ronan turned slightly annoyed and Peter grinned. He leaned a bit forward and kissed Ronan’s lips again, wrapping his arms around the other’s sides.

>I love you,< he thought while he did that.

Ronan didn’t reply, but his emotions gave an answer. The kiss turned into kissing, the kissing turned into more, and soon they lay on the bed, their bodies and minds tangled and joined with each other. The breakfast had to wait for a while. There were more important things to do right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, so, that's it.  
> That was the fanfic.
> 
> I want to thank each and everyone of you again.  
> All of you who read this fic, in one go or chapter after chapter.  
> All of you who cheered everytime I uploaded something.  
> All of you who bookmarked my work.  
> All of you who maybe told a friend about it.  
> All of you who left me kudos.  
> And most of all, all of you who left me reviews.  
> The ones who only left one comment, but especially the ones who left me comments on almost every chapters.  
> You know who you are.  
> I love you.  
> Your reviews made me smile, made me happy, made my day.  
> Thanks to the ones who talked to me on tumblr or skype as well.  
> The ones who motivated me, who supported me, who made me keep going.  
> And of course to my amazing beta Bonnie.  
> I couldn't have done this without you.  
> I would never have imagined my fanfiction to become so popular, really not.  
> It started out as fun and it turned so important to me, it became so deep and serious.  
> Because all of you supported me and showed me that you love what I do.  
> It has been such an amazing experience and I am really sad that this fanfiction ends here.
> 
> Thank you.  
> Thank all of you.  
> You have given me so much and I love you all for that.  
> You've all made this fanfic what it is.  
> Bless <3  
> *hugs you all*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guardian of the Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492513) by [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken)




End file.
